Ohana
by HeMoIsBoss
Summary: "Ohana means family. Family means that no one gets left behind." Santana and Brittany embark on their new life with their daughter Cassidy, all while dealing with their insecurities that still haunt them. Their family unit is as strong as it can be, but what will happen when their family begins to grow? Sequel to 1663 Days. G!P Santana.
1. Three Years

**Three Years**

If you had told Brittany Pierce three years ago that she would be living happily with her girlfriend and daughter in a house that they bought on their own then she would tell you that you were absolutely crazy. However when she is broken out of her sleep by soft kisses being peppered on her face by her girlfriend who is hovering over her, she knows that it's real.

Instead of opening her eyes straight away to look at her gorgeous girlfriend, Brittany wraps her arms around her slim waist and pulls her down against her body which causes the woman on top of her to squeal in surprise. The sound is like music to Brittany's ears, so using all the strength that she has she rolls them over onto their sides so that they're lying face to face before allowing her eyelids to flutter open. She's met with the sight of mocha brown eyes staring back at her and she brings one of her hands up to cup her girlfriend's cheek and runs her thumb over her smooth skin a few times, enjoying the feel of it.

"Good morning, San." Brittany greets groggily with a sleepy smile. "What time is it?"

"Good morning, beautiful." Santana replies as she leans in and pecks Brittany's lips. "It's just after eight. Cassidy is downstairs eating breakfast, but I've been called into work for an emergency meeting so I need you to drop her off today. Is that okay?"

It doesn't surprise Brittany that Santana has been called into work because during the three years that she's been working at the Gleektastic Music Record Company; she has slowly but steadily progressed in her career. She is now no longer just a songwriter, she is now a songwriter and a producer and Brittany couldn't be more proud of her. She loves seeing her girlfriend live her dream, even if it means that she sometimes has to work late or leave early in the morning.

"Of course it's okay." Brittany says as she sits up in the bed. Santana copies her actions and sits up too, and once Brittany has stretched her arms above her head she wraps her girlfriend in for one last hug. "Have a good meeting and day at work. I'll have dinner ready for us when you get home so text me if you're going to be late."

"I will babe, good luck finishing your magazine article today." She pecks Brittany's lips once again before reluctantly pulling out of her embrace and getting up off the bed, knowing that if she stays there any longer she'll definitely be late for work. "Remember to take your medication after breakfast. I love you, Britt."

Brittany finds herself playfully rolling her eyes at Santana because those are the last words that the brunette always says to her before she leaves in the morning. She knows that everyday after breakfast she has to take the pill and her anxiety medication. Thankfully, a year after moving into their new home she was able to stop taking her pills for depression which was great because it meant that she didn't feel as tired as much, and in general she was just a lot more happy.

"I love you too, San." She calls, watching as her girlfriend retreats from the bedroom. "Thank you for making breakfast!"

After getting dressed in a light pair of jeans and pulling on one of Santana's sweaters Brittany makes her way downstairs, ready for the day ahead. She walks into the kitchen to find the familiar sight of Cassidy hunched over the kitchen table trying to read a book and finish her breakfast at the same time. Brittany places a kiss on the top of her head as she passes her and then takes her usual seat opposite the child, smiling when she looks down to see that the pancakes on her plate have been cut into love hearts. She really does love Santana.

"Cassidy you can read for five more minutes and then you need to get ready for school." Brittany informs her daughter as she cuts into the first pancake with her knife. "Remember to eat up all of your breakfast though, I don't want you going to school hungry."

"I will Mama."Cassidy responds, too fixated in her book to actually look up, and as if to prove a point she grabs her fork with her left hand and shovels some of her pancake into her mouth as she does so.

Brittany can't help but compare Cassidy to what Santana was like at her age because they are exactly the same. Although Santana would never admit it to anyone at school, she loved to read and would often read to Brittany when they were hanging out together. Their daughter had always had a love for books and reading, but as soon as she started school the love for them grew and both Brittany and Santana encouraged because they knew how important it was. Cassidy is also just as stubborn as Santana, and her petite build practically makes her the replica of her other mother. Brittany thinks the similarities are adorable.

When the five minutes are up, Cassidy reluctantly trudges upstairs to get ready for school, leaving Brittany to finish her breakfast. Another similarity between Santana and Cassidy is that neither of them like mornings, so sometimes it's difficult to get their daughter to cooperate with them when she's supposed to be getting ready for school. Once Brittany has finished her last pancake she picks up her own plate and Cassidy's plate and quickly washes them, along with Santana's breakfast dishes that she left in the sink.

As she's drying her hands from doing them, she spots her medication lying on the counter top which acts as a reminder to get her to take it. She's sure Santana must have put it there on purpose for her to take. However, before she has the chance to grab a bottle of water from the fridge and take them, she hears Cassidy call on her from upstairs and she knows that if she doesn't go and help her now then they're probably going to end up late. Sighing, she makes a mental note to take her medication when she comes home from taking Cassidy to school and then jogs up the stairs in search for her daughter.

/

Since it's a nice day in New York and she doesn't have to work in her office, Brittany arranges to meet Sugar at a local coffee shop for a catch up session. Since they're both so busy doing different things they rarely have spare time to meet up, which is why they put an hour or so aside each week for each other. The familiar jingle of the bell above the door sounds as she enters and her eyes quickly scan the small shop in search for Sugar, when Brittany can't seem to find her she decides just to order their drinks and sit in their usual booth, knowing that her friend will appear in a few minutes or so.

She's just finished waiting for her order to be made when the shop bell jingles again, and Brittany turns her head just in time to see Sugar walk in. She smiles and waves at the woman before signalling for her to go and sit down, and Sugar doesn't even try to protest or give Brittany money for her caramel latte and cinnamon roll because she knows that they will both have at least another coffee and snack.

"Hey Sugar." Brittany greets as she slides into the booth setting her peppermint tea and blueberry muffin down in front of her before handing her friend her items. "How are you?"

"Stressed out to the max!" Sugar wastes no time in taking a huge bite out of her cinnamon roll and chewing on it aggressively. "I'm so glad you suggested that we meet up today because I swear to god I was ready to kill someone!"

If Brittany couldn't see how stressed out and upset her best friend looked then she would probably have rolled her eyes and told her to stop being so dramatic. However she can see the sadness behind Sugar's eyes, and the dark circles under her eyes are a clear sign that she's stressed and getting no sleep. She feels bad for her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"She offers, to which Sugar nods her head indicating that she does want to. "Is it work related?" This time Sugar shakes her head, causing Brittany to sigh because she already knows what this is about. "What has Rory done this time?"

For the past four months Sugar and Rory have been having problems living together, and Brittany is at a loss as to what she can do for her friend. She finds it difficult to empathise with her because luckily for the blonde, she's never had to deal with any domestic problems with Santana. Well, over the three years living together they've had a few arguments over misplacing phone chargers and leaving dirty washing lying about, but apart from that they've never had any issues. However according to Sugar, Rory is apparently the worst person to live with and Brittany can understand that because even though she's only met him a handful of times she never got a good impression from him. He seems lazy and boring, which is the complete opposite of Sugar.

"He's just so lazy and he doesn't do anything!" She huffs in frustration, taking a sip of her latte. "I mean, you'd think that because he no longer has a job that he'd spend time cleaning the house or cooking dinner for when I get home from work, but he doesn't! All he does is sleep and play the stupid Playstation!"

Brittany reaches across the table and places a comforting hand over her best friend's before shooting her a sad smile. She tries to think of comforting words to say, but she honestly can't think of anything. She can't imagine being in Sugar's position because even though she and Santana both lead busy lives, they have a set schedule and routine that they stick by. Santana makes breakfast, Brittany makes dinner and they divide the other chores between them equally.

"Have you tried speaking to him about it?" She questions lamely. She doesn't know what else to say or what advice to give to the brunette sitting opposite her, but she wants her to know that she's here to support her. "Maybe he doesn't realise what he's doing?"

The blonde hates that she's defending Sugar's boyfriend because she's certain that Sugar can do so much better than him, but she knows that she needs to so that the argument is balanced. If she's honest with herself, she'd love it if her best friend would just break up with him because he really is useless and using her for the money that she has, but she can't bring herself to tell Sugar this. It wouldn't be fair on her, and although she was reluctant at first, Sugar supported her relationship with Santana, so she knows she needs to do the same.

"Oh, I've tried to talk to him all right." Sugar rolls her eyes. "He doesn't listen and the only time I get his attention is when I turn off his Playstation."

"Maybe the two of you need some space from each other?" Brittany suggests hesitantly, unsure of how her friend will take her advice. "I'm not saying that you should break up with him, but maybe he can go and move into one of his friend's apartments for a while so that the two of you have a chance to clear your heads? If you're having problems living together, then staying in the same house isn't the best idea."

Brittany knows what she's talking about when she says this because she and Santana still own the Latina's old apartment just in case they need to take a break from each other. Even though it's barely been used, it's comforting to have if they need it. After all, space is necessary sometimes.

"I don't know..." Sugar says sceptically, scared of the idea. "I don't think he'll like the idea of that. What if he leaves me for good?"

"I doubt he'll leave you for good." The blonde squeezes her hand, knowing that Rory won't be the one to break up the relationship because he needs her money. "Just think about it, okay?"

"Okay." The brunette nods, shoving the rest of the cinnamon roll into her mouth. "There's a conference in Arizona that I need to go to at the end of November for the magazine, do you want to come with me? It's only for a couple of days and I thought we could use the time as a girly getaway?"

"It sounds fun, let me talk to Santana though and I'll text you about it tonight," Brittany usually goes to conferences with Sugar because it gives them some quality time to spend with one another and it's good experience for her job, but she knows that she'll need to talk to Santana about it before she makes any decisions about it. She's sure that her girlfriend will be fine with it, because she usually is, she just doesn't want to assume anything. "Now go and order us another muffin, I'm starving."

/

When Brittany returns home from her catch up session with Sugar, she spends the next hour and a half finishing her article for Motta Magazine. She's aware that she's lucky that Sugar is very lenient with her and allows her to work from home most days because she prefers it from being stuck in an office all day. She knows that the other workers are jealous of the freedom that she gets, but she takes no notice of them. It's a perk from being best friends with the business owner.

Since she has an hour to kill before she has to go and pick Cassidy up from school, Brittany decides to have a quick tidy up in the house so that Santana doesn't have to do it when she comes home from work. Technically it is her day to do it and she usually does it in the morning before she goes to work, but since she started early the blonde thinks it would be nice to surprise her.

She decides to start in Cassidy's room because that's normally the messiest one, and when she enters her suspicions are confirmed. There are books scattered all over the floor along with random items of clothing. She rolls her eyes at it and huffs in annoyance because she's aware that she and Santana are too soft on their daughter and should probably make her tidy up her own room, especially now that she's almost seven years old. Dropping to her knees she swiftly picks up all of the books that are lying on the floor next to the bookcase and she places them all back in, making sure that they're all the right way up because if they're not she's sure that her daughter will have a heart attack. She learned early on into Cassidy's book obsession that she likes them to be in order. Once she's done, she scoops up the clothes on the floor and dumps them into the washing hamper. She really doesn't understand how both Cassidy and Santana forget to put their clothes in them; especially since there's one in every bedroom and bathroom in the house.

As she thinks about it, she yet again compares Cassidy to Santana and it makes her think about how difficult the first month of living together had been for them all.

/

_Brittany is frustrated and not in the good sexual kind of way. She's standing in the middle of the kitchen alone, looking at all the dirty dishes scattered over the table and counter tops, along with the box of spilled Lucky Charms. She can hear Cassidy and Santana giggling and playing with one another in the living room and she knows that she shouldn't be mad at Santana for not tidying up her breakfast mess straight away, but she just can't understand why the Latina won't just tidy up after herself. _

_Rolling her eyes she pours herself a bowl of Lucky Charms before clearing a space at the table to eat it. As she shovels the cereal into her mouth, she thinks about what she should do about the current situation that she's found herself in. Brittany knew before she moved in with Santana that the brunette wasn't exactly the tidiest of people, but she didn't think she'd just leave everything lying about. It's been happening for the past few weeks and although she never minded it at first, it's really starting to get on the blonde's nerves. _

_Sighing she finishes her breakfast and then places her head in her hands, closing her eyes as she does so. It's obvious to her that she's going to have to speak with her girlfriend about the issue, but she has no idea how to bring it up in conversation. She doesn't want to start an argument for no reason. However she knows that they can't live like this forever and she has to do something about it before she goes insane. She just has to figure out the right way to bring up the conversation. _

_Brittany is broken out of her thoughts when she feels someone's arms wrap around her shoulders from behind her, and she can immediately tell it's Santana due to the heavenly vanilla scent that invades her senses. "What's got you so stressed?" She hears the Latina mumble into her ear before kissing her just below it. "You look like you're thinking about something."_

_Turning her head to the left slightly, Brittany opens her eyes to find Santana resting her head on her shoulder. She can see the love and adoration in her girlfriend's mocha brown eyes, and that look alone makes her feel extremely guilty for being annoyed at the Latina in the first place. "I'm fine." She lies, forcing a smile. "It's nothing."_

"_Liar." Santana states matter of factly before sliding into the seat next to the blonde. "Now tell me what's up."_

_Breathing out slowly, Brittany takes a minute to gather her thoughts and think about what she wants to say. She doesn't want to fight with Santana, she just wants to tell her what's bothering her. She knows that she can do that without making the Latina defensive as long as she doesn't accuse her of being lazy, because Santana actually isn't that lazy... she just doesn't like to tidy up. _

"_Nothing is wrong." Brittany repeats because really there is nothing wrong, she's just slightly annoyed about the mess of the house. "It's just... Santana I love you, but babe you can be so messy without realising it sometimes. I mean look at the mess of the kitchen. I know that you were making breakfast and looking after Cassidy at the same time, but you've just left everything scattered about."_

_Silence surrounds them for a minute and Brittany thinks that she must have offended her girlfriend, which makes her feel bad because that wasn't her intention at all. She's about to open her mouth and apologise for it but before she can, Santana begins to laugh, causing the blonde to frown in confusion because right now isn't really a laughing matter._

"_Is that all that's bothering you, honey?" Santana questions, to which Brittany nods her head in response. "Britt, you should have just told me. I know that I'm not as tidy as you are, but I didn't know that it was bothering you. If I did, I would have done something about it."_

_Relieved that she hasn't upset Santana by brining up the conversation, Brittany relaxes in her seat and takes Santana's hand in hers. "So you're not mad?" She asks just to make sure. "I didn't want to make a big deal out of something so small."_

"_I'm definitely not mad." The Latina assures, squeezing Brittany's hand lightly. "Actually since we're on the subject of things that annoy us, do you think that you can stop taking new bottles of water out of the fridge when you haven't even finished the first one you've taken? Whenever I go into the fridge to get one there's either none or half full ones."_

"_If you can tidy up after yourself then I'm sure I can stop taking all the bottles of water from the fridge." Brittany grins before leaning over and kissing Santana's lips softly. "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_/_

Like most evenings Brittany meets Santana at the doorway when she comes in from work and greets her with a kiss before taking her jacket from her and hanging it up on the coat hook in the hallway. "How was work?" She asks, wrapping her girlfriend up in her arms. "Did your meeting go well?"

"Work was the same as usual, and the meeting went okay. I didn't need to even be at it because what they were talking about didn't even concern me, but since half the people there can't do their jobs they needed me to supervise." She huffs exaggeratedly. "Is Cassidy upstairs?"

"As soon as she came in from school she went upstairs to read." The blonde confirms. "Dinner is almost ready, go and get changed and ask Cassidy to come down while you're at it."

"Great! Santana pecks Brittany on the cheek before pulling out of her embrace. "I'll be back down in five minutes with our bookworm of a daughter. I'm starving."

Santana makes her way up the stairs and goes straight to her and Brittany's bedroom. After quickly changing out of her black pencil skirt and white blouse, Santana pulls on a pair of jeans and grabs one of Brittany's shirts and slips it over her head. She throws her hair up into a messy ponytail before exiting the bedroom and walking into her daughter's. She smiles at the sight of Cassidy lying on her stomach on her bed reading a book, so she crosses the distance between them and perches down beside her on the bed.

"Hey, Sweetie." She greets placing a comforting hand on her back, being careful not to frighten the young girl. "How was school today?"

Santana watches as Cassidy places her bookmark in the book before closing it and sitting up on the bed to face her. "It was okay." Cassidy shrugs. "My teacher took my book off me because I was supposed to be playing with the other children instead."

"Although reading is very important, you do have to play with the other children at school." Santana chuckles as she opens her arms up and brings her daughter in for a hug. "Now how about we go downstairs for dinner? I think Mama has made us fajitas and I don't know about you, but I'm super hungry."

"Me too." Cassidy agrees, hopping off her bed. "Let's go."

When Santana and Cassidy enter the kitchen, they find Brittany already seated at the table and so they take their usual seats opposite her. Like every dinner they normally have together they eat in silence for the first couple of minutes, enjoying the peace and time that they're able to spend with each other. Their evening routine is pretty boring and is just like any other family's because despite both Brittany and Santana being extremely busy, they make sure to set aside time for their family. It's something that Brittany is insistent upon, and Santana knows that it's because her parents never spent enough time with her when she was growing up. Although it was years ago that it happened, the Latina still feels sorry for her girlfriend.

"San." Brittany snaps Santana out of her thoughts by saying her name. "Sugar asked me to go to a conference with her in Arizona next month, do you mind if I go?"

"Not at all." The brunette waves her hand dismissively. "You've not been to one in like five months, and it gives me an excuse to take a few days off work to look after Cassidy. Just get Sugar to email me when it is and I'll tell my work which days I need off."

"Thank you." The blonde smiles gratefully. "She's having a really difficult time with Rory right now, I think she needs a break."

"You should invite her over for dinner sometime soon." Santana suggests. "She's not been here for a while and it would be nice to see her again, right Cass?" She adds, nudging her daughter's elbow to her her attention.

"Yeah, I miss her." Cassidy announces, finishing her last bite of food. "Can I be excused now?"

"Of course you can, Sweetie." Santana nods her head, allowing it. "If you have any homework I want you to do it now before we take you to dance class in an hour, okay?"

Cassidy mumbles out an 'okay' and then exits the kitchen, leaving Brittany and Santana on their own. They hear her footsteps fade away up the stairs and once Santana is sure that she is gone, she turns her attention to the blonde sitting in front of her. She wants to talk to her about Cassidy because she's worried about her, but she doesn't want to upset Brittany by doing so because she knows how protective her girlfriend can be over their daughter. It's not that Cassidy has done anything wrong, Santana is just worried that she's not spending enough time socialising with other children. She never brings her friends home from school or from dance class, so the only time she ever spends time with them is when she is dancing or learning and the Latina just doesn't think that it's enough.

"Britt, can I talk to you about something?" She asks hesitantly and Brittany nods her head, indicating that she can. "I'm worried about Cassidy." She states, licking her lips nervously. "She told me today that her teacher confiscated her book because she wasn't socialising with the rest of the children, and you and I both know that it's becoming a problem because her teacher has brought it up with us before when we take her or pick her up from school."

Brittany takes a moment to think about what Santana has said. She has been aware that Cassidy finds it difficult to make friends with other children because she's generally quite quiet and is used to being around adult company rather than being around children her own age. It has also been something that their daughter's teacher has mentioned to them, but even then she told them not to worry about it which is why the blonde never made a big deal about it. However, Brittany knows that Santana has a point. They can't knowingly let their daughter go through school without talking to the other children or making friends. It wouldn't be fair on her.

"I'll speak to her teacher about it tomorrow when I pick her up from school." Brittany eventually says. "I don't think it's a major concern because if it was the school would have done something about it by now, but now that you mention it I am worried about it too."

/

Brittany and Santana are currently sitting in the living room cuddling on their couch as they enjoy the peace and quiet since Cassidy is at dance class. Well, Brittany is enjoying the peace and quiet as she rests her head in Santana's lap and keeps her eyes closed as she thinks about new ideas for what her next article could be about. Santana on the other hand, is well and truly stressed. She needs to finish writing a song for the end of the week, but so far she's only got half of it, and she can't think of anything for the rest of it. She usually doesn't have this problem when it comes to writing songs, so now that she does, it's really frustrating for her.

When Brittany hears her girlfriend huff for the one millionth time she decides to do something about it. She's not a musically talented genius like Santana is so she can't relieve her stress by writing the song for her, but she knows other ways in which she can help her out. Rolling over so that she's on her stomach facing Santana's crotch, Brittany slyly unbuttons the jeans that Santana is wearing and pulls down the zipper on them.

Luckily for Brittany, Santana is too far busy concentrating on scribbling something down in her notepad to notice her pulling down her jeans and boxers just below her ass. However, the Latina almost shoots up from her seat when she feels Brittany wrap her right hand around her dick.

"Britt!" She exclaims in shock, tearing her eyes away from her work. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Brittany answers back, narrowing her eyes challengingly at her girlfriend. When she doesn't get a reply from her she decides to explain, all while beginning to stroke Santana's cock. "I'm helping you to relax."

Santana's about to open her mouth and tell the blonde that it isn't necessary and that she doesn't have to do that, but just as she's about to Brittany leans in and takes the head of her dick in her mouth and it ignites something inside of her. She wants Brittany, but she wants to be inside of her.

"Baby, stop for a second." Santana orders reluctantly because even though she'd really like Brittany to give her head, she doesn't think their living room is the best place for that. An embarrassing whimper nearly escapes her lips when the blonde complies with her order and sits up, staring at her innocently. "Let's take this to the bedroom. I want to be inside of you."

Brittany eagerly nods her head in agreement, clearly loving the idea and jumps up from the couch. She grabs onto Santana's hand and practically drags her up the stairs and into their bedroom, kicking the door closed as she does so. Once they're in the middle of their bedroom Santana lunges forward and crashes her lips against Brittany's, kissing her hungrily. She knows that they don't have much time before they need to leave to pick up Cassidy so she walks them backwards to their bed and pushes Brittany down onto it before crawling on top of her. She expertly pops the button on Brittany's jeans before pulling them down her legs and then breaks their fervent kiss so that she can pull off the blonde's hoodie a t-shirt on underneath. Santana leans back in to kiss her girlfriend again, but before she can the woman below her pulls her shirt over her head, leaving Brittany in her bra and panties, and Santana in her bra.

The Latina trails her lips down Brittany's jaw and to her neck and begins to kiss her there, knowing exactly the right places that cause the blonde to moan. As she does so, she moves her hands around to Brittany's back and unclasps her bra before pulling the item away from her lover's body. "So beautiful." Santana breathes out once Brittany is fully naked. "I love you Britt."

Santana pulls away from Brittany so that she can truly appreciate her beauty. Brittany's body is one of her favourite things in the world and she loves every mark on it, even if they weren't supposed to be there. She thinks it's amazing how far they've come over the past three years, especially with the blonde's body insecurities. Words can't even describe how proud Santana is of her.

"San we don't have much time." Brittany groans, reaching up and unclasping Santana's bra so that they're both fully naked. "Just fuck me!"

Santana feels her dick twitch at Brittany's choice of words and when she looks down, she can see that it's standing at it's full length. "Spread your legs baby." She demands as she begins to stroke her cock, smiling when Brittany does as she's told, and she positions herself between them. She can see that Brittany is already wet for her and if they had more time then she totally would go down on her girlfriend, but right now she needs to give them both what they need.

Growing impatient and unable to keep still, Brittany bucks her hips upwards in order to gain some kind of contact, but Santana quickly puts a stop to it by grabbing onto Brittany's thighs and spreading her legs further. Lining up the tip of her dick with Brittany's slit, she slides it along her wetness, bumping her swollen clit.

"Santana!" Brittany whimpers, her body jolting upwards at the contact. "Please just fuck me already!"

In one swift motion, Santana thrusts her hips forward and enters Brittany causing them both to moan loudly. It never fails to amaze Santana that Brittany's pussy is always so tight when she enters her and the sensation of doing so alone, is nearly enough to make her lose all of her self control.

"You feel so good." The Latina murmurs, starting up a pace and stretching Brittany out. "You are so beautiful."

"So big." The blonde groans from underneath her, rocking her hips in time with Santana's thrusts. "Harder."

"How does that feel?" Santana asks, making her thrusts intentionally harder as she grips tightly onto Brittany's hips. She loves the feeling of Brittany's pussy around her cock, it's like it was made for it. When she feels Brittany's walls clench around her dick, she bites down on her lower lip so that she doesn't make too much noise. She doesn't want to give herself away just yet, she wants to finish pleasing her girl first.

"So good!" Brittany whimpers, feeling her orgasm approaching. "Don't stop babe."

From the noises that Brittany is making and the way her walls are clenching around Santana's dick, the Latina knows that she's close to falling over the edge, so she increases her pace and begins thrusting into her even harder than faster than before. "I want you to cum all over my dick." She growls into the blonde's ear, noticing how Brittany's nails dig deeper into her back as she does so. "Are you close baby?"

"F-Fuck... so c-close." The woman beneath her announces through ragged breaths, the pressure becoming almost unbearable for both of them. "S-San I need to..."

Santana knows that she won't last much longer either so she slips one of her arms around Brittany's back and with her free hand she begins to vigorously rub her clit, taking the blonde completely by surprise. She watches in satisfaction as Brittany gasps loudly and how her body writhes beneath her. It's the most beautiful sight in the world.

"Oh God!" Brittany screams, her back arching off the mattress as soon as her orgasm hits. "Fuck, Santana!"

A few seconds after Brittany begins to ride out her intense orgasm, Santana cums inside Brittany. She grips onto her girlfriend's hips, stilling almost all movements between them and shoots her load inside of Brittany before collapsing down on top of her. She feels Brittany run her hand through her hair and take out her messy ponytail for her as she threads her fingers through the dark brown locks once again. As she rests her head on Brittany's bare chest, she thinks about how far they've come. She can't believe how much progress they've made.

/

_Santana kisses Brittany slowly, caressing her cheek softly to reassure her that everything is going to be okay. Currently she's lying next to Brittany on their bed, naked. Brittany on the other hand is completely topless, but still has her jeans on. It had taken a lot of encouragement from Santana to get Brittany to take her jeans off since the lighting in the room was brighter than what it usually is, so she doesn't think they're going to go any further than that. _

_She feels Brittany run her hand down her chest, cupping her breast as she does so and Santana moans into her girlfriend's mouth when Brittany squeezes it softly. If there's one thing Brittany is amazing at, it's teasing and it never fails to drive Santana crazy._

"Babe, are you sure you want to do this?" Santana asks, breaking the kiss for a moment. "If you're not ready then we don't have to."

"_No." Brittany says firmly. "I want to do this."_

_They've been living in their new house for a little over a month now and Brittany has finally decided that she's ready to have sex with Santana because although she loves allowing her girlfriend to finger her and eat her out, she craves more contact from her and can no longer resist Santana. However, although she likes to do intimate things with Santana, Brittany is still nervous because even though they do stuff with each other nearly every single day, it's usually in the dark, but today it isn't. _

_Santana simply nods her head and reconnects their lips, taking Brittany's lower one between her teeth and nibbling on it softly. She pushes herself up on her elbow so that she's slightly hovering over her girlfriend and then moves her body so that she's settled in between her legs. While she's kissing her blonde beauty, she feels the woman below her gently run her nails up and down the length of her back which causes little goosebumps to form on her arms. It always has that effect. _

_Everything seems to be going well and the atmosphere between them is relaxing, but when Santana moves her hands to the waistband of Brittany's jeans, everything changes. Santana hears the way that Brittany's breath hitches in her throat as she inhales sharply, and she feels the way that Brittany's whole body tenses against hers. _

_Brittany isn't ready for this. _

_Looking at her girlfriend's face, Santana notices that Brittany has her eyes screwed tightly shut which is a clear sign that she's in distress. Wanting to help her out, she nudges her nose against the blonde's softly until her eyelids flutter open. It's then that Santana notices the unshed tears in Brittany's eyes and her heart breaks at the sight, and she forgets all about how sexually frustrated she feels right now. They're definitely not doing anything this evening, not when Brittany looks so small and vulnerable. _

_Moving over on the bed, Santana lies back down onto her back and pulls Brittany into her arms so that she's partially lying on top of her with her face buried into the crook of her neck. The brunette hears Brittany sniffle slightly so she holds her closer and presses a kiss into her hair, letting her no that she's not upset or disappointed with her for not being able to go through with it. _

"_I-I'm sorry, San." She eventually whispers out in defeat, holding onto her girlfriend tightly. "I didn't mean to freak out like that."_

"_Honey, no, don't apologise." Santana pleads. "You've not done anything wrong."_

"_We can still do it if you want." Brittany says, her voice small. "I don't mind."_

"_No, we're not doing that." Santana replies quickly, the firmness clear in her voice. "I think we should just cuddle under the blankets, okay?"_

"_Okay..." The blonde timidly nods her head. "I love you."_

"I love you too." Santana kisses her head once again. "I'm so proud of you."

_/_

Santana glances over at the clock on their bedroom wall, her eyes widening when she sees that it's nearly quarter to eight. Cassidy finishes her dance rehearsals at eight on the dot and they can't be late to pick her up, especially when they don't have a good excuse for being late in the first place. She casts her gaze downwards to find Brittany drawing random patterns on her stomach and smiles at how content they both are. She wishes that they could spend more time like this, but if they don't leave in the next couple of minutes then they're not going to make it to the dance studio in time.

"Britt as much as I loved your way of getting me relaxed, we need to go and pick up our daughter from her dance class." Santana speaks up, breaking the comfortable and peaceful silence between them. "We also need to leave in the next few minutes or we're going to be late."

Brittany grumbles in response which causes Santana to chuckle, and she gently pushes Brittany's body so that she rolls off of her. Once the blonde is lying on her stomach on the other side of the bed, Santana gets up and quickly puts her bra back on and throws on the hoodie that Brittany was previously wearing. By the time she's put her boxers and jeans back on, Brittany still hasn't moved from her position on the bed, so Santana pokes her side playfully to get her attention.

"Are you going to come and pick your daughter up or not?" She asks playfully. "Seriously Brittany we're going to be late and you can't sit in the car naked."

Rolling over onto her back so that she can see her girlfriend again, Brittany smirks at Santana and it widens when she sees Santana staring at her naked body. They definitely don't have time for round two though so she decides not to comment on it. However, she really does want there to be a round to because although round one was spectacular she wants to do it again, and again, and again.

"How about you go and pick up our daughter and I'll run her a bath and makes us all supper for when she gets in?" Brittany suggests. "Then when she goes to bed, we can do some more naked cuddling in bed?"

Santana can already feel her penis twitch faintly at the idea and she mentally scolds herself for allowing it to happen. There is no way that she can pick up her daughter from dance class with a boner... not again anyway, and especially not if Brittany isn't with her to cover for her. It would just be a disaster.

"That sounds perfect babe." Santana answers, leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on Brittany's pale pink lips. "I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany calls as Santana retreats out the room. "I can't wait to see you naked again!"

Santana simply shakes her head to herself because she still doesn't understand how she got so lucky with a girl like Brittany.

/

Here is the first chapter of _Ohana_, which is the sequel to 1663 Days! I hope you all enjoy it. As there is a time jump there will be quite a few flashbacks in it which will fill in some gaps about what happened during the time, so be patient and enjoy it! Those of you who are familiar with 1663 Days will know that I like to have flashbacks to explain previous events.

All mistakes are mine, and I apologise if there is any.

Review and let me know what you think!


	2. Arizona

**Arizona**

When Sugar had invited Brittany to go to Arizona with her for their conference on the twenty first of November she had been excited, because she thought that she would be able to have a relaxing weekend getaway with her best friend while doing a little bit of work on the side. However when she finds herself lying in her hotel bed feeling as if someone has drained the life out of her, she just wants to fly back home and sleep curled up next to her girlfriend. She doesn't know what's wrong with her, but for the past week or so she hasn't been feeling herself and has been extremely tired and sensitive. It's driving her insane, especially when she has random emotional breakdowns because her body is hurting and aching or because she's so tired.

Despite the fact that she's suffering, Brittany hasn't mentioned any of this to Santana because she doesn't want to worry her. She's aware that her girlfriend is really busy with stuff going on at her work at the moment, and even though she's staying at home for the week to look after the house and Cassidy, Brittany knows that she's still constantly working. Santana is so stressed out that the blonde was nearly going to cancel going on the trip with Sugar because she felt so guilty, and the only reason that she didn't do that was because when she suggested the idea to Santana, she shot it down quickly and insisted that she go.

They've been in Arizona now for two days and they have their conference later on this evening, but Brittany really doesn't feel like going to it. She doesn't think that she can physically get out of bed to get showered and look presentable and if she's honest all she wants to do it hide under her pile of blankets and sleep the pain away. She's sure that if she told Sugar all of this then the brunette would tell her to stay in the hotel while she goes to it herself, but Brittany doesn't want that to happen. She came here so that Sugar had company and right now, she's not doing a very good job at it.

The past two days have been good however, despite the fact that Brittany really didn't want to do anything (not that she said that out loud to her best friend). The first day they arrived they did some shopping and ate dinner at a fancy restaurant, which was nice because even though they meet up every week for coffee, the restaurant had a more relaxed and quiet atmosphere which gave them more time to talk to one another. On the second day, they went to the hotel's spa and both got a full body massage. Sugar loved hers and was far more relaxed afterwards, but Brittany was in pain during it all. She's glad that no one noticed how uncomfortable she looked or it would have been embarrassing.

Brittany is worried about her health and knows that she should probably go and see a doctor about what's going on, but she doesn't think that whatever is wrong with her is that serious. She can still get up in the morning and eat some food, the only problem is the constant tiredness and aching feeling that she has. She's sure it's probably just something she's ate and the reason that she's so tired is because of the fact that she's been staying up late with Santana so that she doesn't get lonely when she's working.

"Brittany I'm calling room service." Sugar states as she exits the bathroom, fully dressed for the day ahead. Brittany really doesn't understand how or why her best friend is up and ready at seven o'clock in the morning, but she decides not to question it. "What do you want for breakfast?"

The idea of eating anything right now makes Brittany's stomach churn and she grimaces at the thought. She's not hungry right now and she has a weird sloshing feeling in her stomach, she doesn't like it at all. It actually makes her feel quite sick.

"I'm not hungry." Brittany answers, pushing the palms of her hands into the mattress to push herself up on the bed. However, she thinks sitting up is probably the worst thing she could have done because as soon as she does so, a nauseating feeling washes over her. "I'll just get something later."

"Nothing isn't an answer." Sugar huffs as she crosses the room and throws her old clothes into her suitcase. "You barely ate anything for dinner last night and I know that if you don't eat now then you won't eat until lunch. I'm ordering for you whether you like it or not."

Brittany has to admit she really does love Sugar's protective side, but it kind of annoys her when she gets as controlling as this. She can look after herself. The blonde doesn't try to argue with her though because deep down she knows that she does have to eat, so instead she mutters out a _'thank you' _and reaches over to the bedside table to retrieve her phone. It doesn't surprise her that when she looks at the screen she already has a message from Santana since New York is three hours ahead and she'll already be up and going about her daily routine, so she opens it, smiling as she does so.

**Incoming from Santana (07:12AM): **_"Hey baby, how are you feeling? I'm missing you loads xxx"_

**Sending to Santana (07:22AM): **_"Hey honey, I'm okay. I'm still feeling tired and nauseous though. I miss you too, so much xxx"_

After she's sent the text, Brittany crawls out of her bed and rummages through her suitcase for something to wear. She really doesn't want to get dressed and showered, but she thinks that if she does so then it may make her feel a little bit better. She grabs a pair of leggings and white flowing top from her pile of clothes and then trudges into the bathroom to get dressed, her legs feel heavy as she does so and she hates it. It's as if she's carrying another person around with her.

Once she's turned the shower on, Brittany strips off her clothes and stares at her reflection in the mirror. She still sometimes finds it difficult to look at her body when she's alone in the bathroom, but as Santana is so supportive and loving of her, it's very rare that it happens. The Latina always tells her at lease once a day just how much she appreciates her body and Brittany doesn't think she'll be able to fully thank her for that, it's a great confidence boost. As she stares at her body, Brittany brings her hands to her stomach and frowns in disapproval when she notices how swollen it looks. She thinks that it's ironic that it looks so big when she has barely been eating. It makes no sense. She thinks she should probably Google it or something to find out what exactly is going on, but she decides to do it later because she doesn't have her phone with her right now.

The blonde spends ten minutes in the shower washing her hair and body before stepping out and getting dressed. She towel dries her hair before brushing it through with her fingers and then plaiting it so that it will stay out of her way, and then makes her way back through to where Sugar is sitting in the bedroom. She climbs back onto her bed and grabs her phone, knowing that Santana will have text her back by now.

**Incoming from Santana (07:25AM): **_"Just take it easy then, okay? I think you should probably book an appointment with the doctor when you come home just to make sure everything is okay. Only two more days until I see you :) I can't wait xxx"_

**Sending to Santana (07:35AM):**_"Yeah I think that is probably for the best if I do that. How is Cassidy? Did she go to school okay this morning? I know, I can't wait to see either."_

Whenever Brittany goes away with Sugar to work conferences, she and Santana constantly text or call one another. It's not just because they miss each other, it's because Santana still panics whenever the blonde is not with her. Brittany can't blame her for it though because she knows that what she did was totally inexcusable, even if it was seven years ago. She doesn't think she'll able to fully gain Santana's trust again, but she's accepted and made peace with that already. As long as they're both happy with their relationship then it doesn't really bother her.

**Incoming from Santana (7:37AM): **_"I'll book an appointment for you today, I need to go to the pharmacy anyway to pick up your pill prescription anyway. Have you taken your medication today? She was fine this morning, I think she's beginning to miss you because she asked if we could call you on the way to school, but I knew you'd still be sleeping."_

**Sending to Santana (7:38AM): **_"Aww she's too cute! I'll Skype you both tonight. I've not taken it yet, I'll do it after breakfast. Have I ran out of the pill already? I'm sure there were quite a few left in the pill packet when I took it a few days ago xxx"_

**Incoming from Santana (7:39AM): **_"Britt I just checked and you do have some left in the packet. You shouldn't, they only give you enough for each month. Have you been forgetting to take it? Be honest with me xxx"_

Brittany stops and thinks for a moment, toying with her phone in her hands. There has been a few times that she's forgotten to take her pill, but most of the time she does remember. Sometimes it can be difficult to remember to take when she's rushing about in the morning getting Cassidy ready for school, especially when she has other things to take care of. She knows that Santana is probably going to be a little bit mad about it, but she knows that she has to be honest with her and tell her the truth.

**Sending to Santana (7:41AM): **_"I may have forgotten it a few times... please don't be mad at me xxx"_

**Incoming from Santana (7:42AM): **_"I'm not mad babe, you just need to remember to take it. I need to go into work for an hour or two. I'll text you later, okay? I love you xxx"_

**Sending to Santana (7:43AM): **_"I love you too. Have a good day xxx"_

Just as Brittany drops her phone down onto the space on the bed, Sugar places a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her and it instantly makes her stomach churn. The smell invades her senses and she grimaces at it, turning her head away from the plate. She tries to take a deep breath to calm her stomach and make the nauseating feeling go away, but it only makes it worse. She feels the bile rise in her throat so she quickly jumps up from the bed and runs to the bathroom.

Luckily she gets their just in time and drops to her knees, clutching onto the toilet bowl and throwing up into it. When she stands up and flushes the contents of her stomach away, she instantly feels better which relieves her, and so she walks back into the bedroom, ignoring Sugar's stares as she does so.

"Are you okay?" Sugar asks between a mouthful of food. "I've never seen you move so fast in your life."

"Yeah I'm fine. I just really need to pee." Brittany lies, faking a smile and sitting back down on the bed. She decides not to mention the fact that she's just been sick because she doesn't want to worry Sugar more than she already is. "Do we have bananas?" She asks deciding to change the subject.

"Bananas?" Sugar frowns. "You hate bananas."

"I'm hungry." The blonde shrugs defensively. "Do we have any?"

"Yeah." She nods her head, eyeing her best friend warily. "They're in the fruit basket."

/

When Sugar walks into the hotel room just before two o'clock, Brittany immediately knows something is going on. All during breakfast Sugar had been acting weird so when she had told that she was going to go out and do a bit of shopping, Brittany was relieved because it meant that she could have some space. However, now that she is back everything seems to be just as awkward and she doesn't like it. She and Sugar are never awkward around one another unless they've been arguing and it's rare that it ever happens, so the blonde has a feeling that something is wrong.

She keeps her baby blue eyes focussed on Sugar as she moves across the room and as Brittany has not moved from her bed all day since she's been too tired to, Sugar perches on the edge of it. The blonde continues to watch as her friend nervously fidgets with her bag, and the action causes Brittany to get nervous too.

"Sugar what's wrong?" Brittany eventually speaks up, unable to take the silence for any longer. "Has something happened? You look as if you're about to pass out or throw up."

"I'm fine." Sugar forces a smile. "I need to talk to you about something though and I don't think you're going to like it."

Brittany feels her stomach drop at her best friend's confession, but she does her best to act as if it doesn't phase her. "Just tell me what it is." She does her best to sound nonchalant. "I won't get mad, I promise."

Sugar takes a deep breath and breathes out slowly as she chooses her words carefully because although she knows exactly what she wants to say, she doesn't want to offend Brittany by saying it, so she wants to do it as nicely as possible. When she can't think of a nice way to phrase her question, Sugar sighs in defeat before opening her mouth, deciding just to bite the bullet and ask her best friend the question straight out. However, it gets stuck in her throat.

"Sugar?" Brittany prompts, causing the brunette to look up. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Have your breasts been feeling tender lately?" Sugar blurts out, immediately blushing at her question because she never meant to sound so forward with it. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so pushy." She apologises quickly, aware that sometimes Brittany can get weird about questions like that.

"Not really?" Brittany replies slowly, the uncertainty clear in her voice. "I mean for the past week or so they have been a little bit more tender than usual, especially when I've been washing myself in the shower or when Santana has been touching them."

Sugar feels her stomach drop as she listens to her friend's answer because her suspicions are slowly but surely being confirmed. She sees how oblivious Brittany seems to all of it and it makes her uneasy because she has no idea how the blonde will react to it. "Have you been feeling sick too?" She asks, but she's already sure she knows what the answer is going to be.

"I have been, but I don't think it's anything serious. Santana and I got a burger from a weird van a few days ago, it's probably just that." Brittany shrugs as if it's no big deal. " Why are you asking?"

"I think you're pregnant." Sugar admits, cringing slightly at her words. "You have tender boobs, you've been feeling sick, and you've been eating bananas." She adds in explanation before Brittany has the chance to ask why she thinks that. "You hate bananas Brittany, and the last time I saw you eat once was when you were pregnant with Cassidy."

Brittany sits in silence for a minute as she allows Sugar's words to sink in. Deep down she knows that the woman sitting opposite her is right and that there's a chance that she is pregnant, but she doesn't want to believe it. There's a reason that she pushed that idea out of her head when she briefly thought about it a few days ago and that's because she wasn't ready to have to deal with it if it was true. However, she knows that she needs to. Cassidy is proof that it's not a problem she can avoid or run away from.

"No..." She eventually breathes out, shaking her head at the thought. "No, I can't be pregnant."

Sugar sighs to herself as she witnesses her best friend's reaction because it reminds her so much of when the blonde was pregnant with Cassidy and would refuse to get in contact with Santana. Sugar doesn't want that to happen again because she's seen the effects that it's had on both Brittany and Santana, and although she knows that Brittany may have a hard time coming to accept the fact that she is pregnant, she is aware that the blonde needs to do it.

"Brittany, I'm not guaranteeing that you are pregnant." Sugar speaks up, snapping them both out of their thoughts. "You need to accept that it is a possibility though, and I think that you should go to a doctor or take a test just to make sure."

Brittany's thoughts immediately travel back to when she had to take a pregnancy test to determine whether or not she was pregnant with Cassidy, and it instantly upsets her. She remembers how alone and scared she was and she can feel those feelings come flooding back to her. She doesn't want to be feeling like that. She just wants to be loved, and she wants someone to tell her that everything is okay. She wants Santana by her side. However she knows that she can't have Santana right now because they're miles apart. She doesn't know what she's supposed to do.

"I-I can't take a test without Santana." She stutters out. "I need her."

"I know you do Brittany, but you need to do it." Sugar tells her firmly. "I don't know if the medication that you are currently taking is safe for a baby if you are pregnant. You need to go and visit a doctor and see. I'll make you an appointment and come with you, okay?"

Brittany's not going to lie, the thought of being pregnant again has crossed her mind a couple of times in the past three years that she and Santana have spent together. Luckily for her, the thought hasn't been as scary as it used to be but it's still daunting. Each time that she thought about it, she always thought that Santana would be in the same room as her when she found out that she was pregnant, but it looks as if that's not going to happen. She has to find out as soon as possible because the blonde is aware that she can't just stop taking her medication, but she also doesn't want to keep taking it if there is a chance that she is pregnant.

Right now, she needs to do what it best for the baby that's possibly growing inside of her.

"I'll go and visit a doctor." The blonde eventually says. "Make me an appointment and I'll go, but I want to go alone and I don't want you to tell Santana about any of this."

"Why not? You can't hide this from her Brittany." Sugar scolds. "You need to tell her."

"I always thought that when I found out I was pregnant Santana would be there with me, but that's not going to happen." Brittany admits. "I fully intend on telling Santana everything, even if it turns out that I'm not pregnant, but if I am, I want her to be the first person to know about it and I want to be the one to tell her in person. I don't want to have to announce it over the phone for her."

Sugar's features soften at Brittany's words and she lets out a breath or relief because it's clear that the blonde is really trying to come to terms with the fact that she may be pregnant. She couldn't be prouder for her. "Great." She beams. "I'll call and make an appointment just now."

/

Five minutes.

Five minutes is all Brittany needs to wait to determine whether or not she's pregnant, and it's the longest wait of her life. She doesn't remember it taking this long with Cassidy, but then again the circumstances were totally different. She was alone, in her bathroom, and terrified. This time however, she has a doctor sitting next to her, typing away on their computer and oddly enough; she's actually quite relaxed.

She has no clue as to why she is so relaxed because the thought of possibly being pregnant is still daunting and scary for her, but it just doesn't seem as bad as it did seven years ago. There's also a slight possibility of her not being pregnant, but deep down Brittany is sure that she is. She has all of the same symptoms she did when she was pregnant the first time around, and as well as that she looks extremely bloated and the jeans that she's wearing already feel a little bit tight on her. There's definitely something wrong and she knows that she needs to thank Sugar for making her come to her senses and go to the doctors because without her, she would of happily stayed in denial and not thought about it until it's too late. She is aware that doing that wouldn't have been the smartest and most responsible decision, but Brittany has learned that sometimes fear makes you do stupid things. After all, it was the fear of Santana being angry and breaking up with her that drove her to New York in the first place.

Brittany is broken out of her thoughts when she hears a small _'ding'_ sound and she breaks her gaze away from the clock resting on the cream coloured wall to look at her doctor. She seems to be busy looking over some of the pregnancy test paperwork and filling it in, so she waits as patiently as she can for a response. She's ninety nine percent certain that she knows what the results say, but she needs the conformation. It will only be when the doctor tells her that she's pregnant that she'll be able to accept it fully and the realisation of what it means will kick in.

"Well Miss Pierce." The doctor speaks up, looking up from over her paperwork. "I can now fully confirm that you are pregnant."

As soon as the words leave the doctor's mouth, Brittany is sure that she forgets how to breathe. She feels her stomach tie itself in the tightest knot possible and she's sure that she's going to throw up. She's pregnant again. It's her fault that she's pregnant because she forgot to take her pill every day. It's exactly what happened the first time round. Although she wants to be happy with the news, she can't find it within her to be because all she can think about is how Santana is going to react. They didn't plan this baby for their family so she thinks that Santana might be mad at her. The thought of having to tell her is killing the blonde. She's terrified to do so.

"A-Are you sure?" She questions, breaking out of her daze. "Really?"

"Yes, really." The doctor smiles and Brittany feels her heart rate increasing. She really can't believe that she's pregnant again, and that she's going to have to put her body through everything for a second time. Well, in the back of her mind she knows that technically she doesn't have to, but just like when she found out she was pregnant with Cassidy, she knows that there is no way that she can have an abortion. She's not mentally strong enough to do that. "I've looked at the medication that you've been taking and it's suitable for pregnant women, although I do advise you to stop taking the pill."

"Okay." Brittany nods, absorbing the information. "Thank you."

She gets up to leave but before she can the doctor signals her to stop by holding her hand up. "If you're willing to wait for ten minutes then I can schedule for you to get an ultrasound here so that we can check that the baby is completely healthy." She informs the blonde. "It's not necessary, but you're blood level seemed to be a little bit low when I was doing your blood test and even though that can be quite common in pregnancy, I'd recommend that you get it done just to be on the safe side."

Even though Brittany wants her first ultrasound scan to be with Santana, she's aware that she has to do what is best for the baby inside of her. The baby needs to come first in the situation and she can't put the baby's health at risk just because she wants to be a little bit selfish. She knows that Santana will understand. She's a very understanding person. It still upsets her a little bit though because she just wants the whole pregnancy to go perfect with Santana by her side every step of the way. She refuses to let it turn out like her first one.

"I'm willing to wait." Brittany forces a smile despite the fact that she kind of wants to cry right now. "I want to do whatever is best for the baby."

The ten minute wait for the ultrasound scan seems like an eternity to Brittany, so when her name finally gets called she lets out a huge breath of relief and eagerly stands up from her seat. She follows the friendly -yet professional- looking daughter down the long hospital corridor and with every step she takes, the blonde feels her heart pound harder and harder in her chest. She finds the feeling weird because it's new and unfamiliar to her. When she was pregnant with Cassidy and went to her appointments with Sugar, she felt nothing but emptiness and numbness so actually feeling something is new to her. Although she doesn't like the fact that her heart feels as if it's going to jump put of her chest at any moment, Brittany quickly comes to the conclusion that it's better than feeling nothing at all.

The doctor formally introduces herself as Doctor Chow when they enter inside the room and instructs Brittany to lie on the bed, so she does just that. As Doctor Chow prepares the scan, Brittany lifts up her shirt and pulls down her jeans slightly before allowing her thoughts to drift back to her girlfriend in New York. She knows that Santana is probably sitting at home, working hard on her laptop and focussing intently on whatever is in front of her. The temptation to call the Latina so that she can tell her what's going on is almost unbearable, but Brittany somehow forces herself not to. It takes almost all of her strength though.

The sensation of the cool gel being smeared across her stomach is enough to make Brittany wriggle slightly on the bed, but it doesn't break her out of her thoughts. Instead she continues to think about Santana and how she is going to react to the fact that she's pregnant. Just like the first time, the pregnancy was unplanned and even though Brittany is positive that their family has more than enough money to support another baby, she's still slightly scared that Santana is going to be mad at her for forgetting to take her pill everyday. She was on the pill for a reason, and that reason was so that she wouldn't get pregnant. Brittany doesn't even know is her girlfriend wants another child. It's not something they've ever spoken about.

Still, Brittany knows that she has to face this problem and not run away from it like she done last time. She has already wasted far too much time running from her problems, and she doesn't want to do it again. She's determined to not let this pregnancy turn out the way that her first one did, even though she is completely terrified of what is going to happen from this point onwards.

"So now that we're ready, I'll start the scan." Doctor Chow says, eventually getting Brittany's attention. "I'll put the baby up on the screen so that if you look ahead you'll be able to see it."

"Uhm, could you actually not do that please?" Brittany timidly requests, knowing that it's something that's not usually asked. She doesn't care though. She wants Santana to be there when they see their baby on the screen for the first time, because she wants the brunette to be involved as much as possible during all of this. "Coming here was totally unplanned and I want my girlfriend to be here with me so that we can look together."

"Of course." Doctor Chow smiles understandingly. "I'll just make sure that everything is okay with the baby from the screen in front of me instead. If you do change your mind however, just let me know and I'll switch to the bigger screen."

Brittany simply nods her head in response, liking how understanding her doctor is and relaxes into the bed as she closes her eyes. She feels Doctor Chow press down on her stomach with the ultrasound machine but it doesn't bother her because she quickly got used to the weird feeling when she was pregnant with Cassidy. She actually finds it quite relaxing in a weird way.

She doesn't know how long she's been lying on the bed, but she knows that it's been quite a while and that kind of worries Brittany a little bit because she can't remember her scans taking this long before. She thinks that it may just be because her and Doctor Chow are sitting in silence since she's not looking at the screen, but when she hears her doctor mutter an _'oh'_, Brittany's eyes snap open and she turns her head to look at the woman with questioning eyes.

"Is everything okay?" She asks, not being able to take the silence for any longer. She somehow manages to keep her voice even which she's glad about because she doesn't want to come across as totally worried if there's nothing wrong.

"Everything is fine Miss Pierce, there's nothing to worry about." Doctor Chow reassures as she turns her attention away from the screen to look at Brittany. "I apologise for the scan taking so long but it appears that there is not just one baby growing inside of you, but there is actually two."

Brittany stares at the doctor as if she's magically grown another head, and she's glad that she's already lying down because she feels as if she's going to faint at the news that she's just been given. She's pregnant with twins. The thought of having more than one baby inside of her never even crossed her mind when she found out that she was pregnant half an hour or so ago, and now it's as if reality has come back and slapped her in the face. She doesn't know what she's supposed to do and if she's honest she just wants Santana to fly over from New York to hug her and tell her everything is going to be okay.

"I don't understand..." She breathes out. "There's two?"

"Yes." Doctor Chow confirms with a nod of her head. "You're pregnant with identical twins."

"We didn't even plan to have one child never mind two." Brittany states more to herself than to the doctor. "Santana is going to be so shocked." She quickly shakes the thought of Santana's reaction our of her mind because even though she does want to know how the brunette will react, she knows that she's got bigger things to worry about right now. "Are they both healthy?"

"From as far as I can tell, everything seems to be looking very good." The doctor answers. "I advise you to make an appointment with a doctor once you're back in your own city so that they can make sure everything is okay too."

/

When Brittany arrives back at her hotel, she finds the room completely empty which confuses her because she thought that her best friend would be waiting to find out how everything went. As she walks further into the room, slipping of her jacket as she does so, she notices an envelope with her name on it left on the table so she picks it up and tears it open. She immediately recognises the handwriting when she pulls out the letter inside, but it doesn't surprise her because she guesses that Sugar would be the only one to leave her a letter during her stay in Arizona.

"_Hey Brittany, I left the hotel to go to the conference without you. I know that it was something that we were going to do together and I feel bad for leaving you, but I honestly don't think that I'd be able to cope with you coming back from the hospital and not telling me the results. Although I'm pretty sure you're pregnant, the suspense is killing me and despite the fact that I really want to know what's going on, I respect the fact that you want to tell Santana first and in person. It's the right thing to do and I'm so proud of you for making that decision. _

_Speaking of Santana, I can't imagine what you must be feeling like right now, but no matter what the outcome of the doctor's appointment was, you need to tell her about this. I know that you're scared to, I could see that clearly on your face when I first mentioned to you that there was a possibility that you were pregnant, but it's something that needs to be done. I don't think you would keep secrets from Santana, Brittany and I'm not trying to accuse you of that at all. I'm just aware that sometimes you shut people out when things get scary. We all do it though, and you just need to be strong. _

_I'm positive that if you are pregnant then Santana is going to be over the moon, and if you're not then maybe the two of you will finally have the conversation about whether or not you want more children. You're both great parents, Brittany and even though your first pregnancy was hell you're older and have more experience. We're not the two teenagers trying to live in New York City any more. We're the two women living in New York City. Not to mention, you have Santana by your side and I can guarantee that she's not going anywhere. _

_Anyway, there is a point to this letter so I'm going to get to it. In the envelope you will find a plane ticket back to New York. I've already packed your stuff and your suitcase is sitting on your bed. When I come home from this conference I expect you to be gone. I know that we came here for work, but you're my best friend and our friendship comes first. I want you to take the rest of the week off and go home and spend it with your family. Right now you need Santana, and the only way for you to get that is to get on the plane and fly back home. _

_I love you and I hope everything went well. I'll text you later. _

_Sugar xox"_

Brittany pulls out the plane ticket and smiles to herself because somehow Sugar always manages to amaze her. She looks at the time and realises that she still has a couple of hours before she has to go to the airport so she decides to tidy up the hotel room for Sugar and then go and find something to eat. Before she does any of that, she sends a quick text to her best friend and thanks her for what she has done. Sometimes she honestly doesn't know what she would do without the girl.

/

Brittany arrives in New York at 12:30 AM, but since no one knows that she's coming home early she has to wait on a taxi to come and pick her up from the airport. She had debated on calling Santana and asking her to pick her up, but she decided against it because she knew that it wouldn't be fair on her family because Cassidy has school in the morning and Santana has work. If her girlfriend came to pick her up then she'd have to find a babysitter for their daughter and the Latina would be staying up far later than usual. Brittany doesn't mind though because she actually likes going on a cab ride every once in a while.

When the taxi pulls up at her house forty minutes later, Brittany thanks the driver and pays him before grabbing her suitcase and jumping out the cab, telling him to keep the change as she does so. Usually she would have cringed at the amount it cost for the taxi, but the cold air is nipping at her skin and she wants to see her family so she's not really thinking about it. Once she's made her way up the steps at the front of the house, she unlocks the door and slips inside, locking it as soon as she's inside.

The smell of home instantly makes Brittany feel more relaxed and it already feels as if a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Being at home makes everything so much more better and less scary because it's where Brittany feels more at ease. The only other place she feels that is when she's wrapped up in Santana's arms and right now that's all she wants. She's missed her girlfriend dearly and right now she could use some comfort for her. It has been an incredibly emotional and overwhelming day for her, after all."

Leaving her suitcase at the front of the door, the blonde begins to walk through the house. As she's doing so she can't help but imagine having two new additions to the family, and it actually excites her a little bit. When she walks up the stairs, Brittany makes a detour to her daughter's room and smiles in adoration when she finds Cassidy all curled up in her bed. She quietly tiptoes across the room and tucks her in tightly before pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead. She's really missed Cassidy too and seeing her daughter looking so peaceful reminds her just how perfect their family already is.

When she eventually makes it to her bedroom, Brittany opens the door to find Santana lying in their bed and hugging her pillow tightly. Brittany thinks the sight is adorable and is something that Santana must do whenever she's away, so she quickly snaps a picture on her phone which was sitting in the back pocket of her jeans before putting it down onto the bedside table. She then strips down into her underwear and skilfully slips in behind Santana, pressing the front of her body into the Latina's back. Usually, she would sleep on the other side, but as Santana is practically sprawled upon it, it makes it impossible. She wraps her arms around her girlfriend's petite waist and inhales her sweet vanilla scent. She loves being surrounded by Santana.

"Britt?" Santana mumbles, breaking the peaceful silence of the room as she stirs and turns in the blonde's arms. She slowly opens her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the darkness of the room and then gasps when she finds her girlfriend lying next to her. "What're you doing home?"

"I wasn't feeling too good so Sugar sent me home." She answers, feeling a little bit guilty for not telling the complete truth. "I really missed you and Cassidy too."

"We missed you too baby." Santana answers as she lazily leans in and kisses Brittany. She then changes their position slightly so that she's the one with her arms around Brittany's waist, and the blonde is lying on top of her with her resting on her chest. In her opinion it's her favourite position for them to cuddle in because it's the comfiest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany presses a kiss to her neck. "Let's go to sleep, I'm exhausted."

"Okay baby."

Brittany knows that she needs to tell Santana about her pregnancy, but she also knows that it can wait until morning. Even though she's dying to tell Santana the good news, she wants to do it in a special way and so she doesn't mind waiting a few hours until morning. Besides, being in Santana's arms is the best feeling in the world for Brittany and she wants to enjoy the moment before dropping the bombshell.

Deep down, she thinks everything will probably turn out okay because she and Santana somehow always manage to make it work. However, she is nervous because she knows what pregnancy means for her body. She's going to get fatter and put on weight, she's going to get tired easily and a lot more irritable. It scares her, but if she's got Santana by her side then she thinks that it will be okay.

/

All mistakes are mine. Sorry for the wait, I've had such a busy week.

Thank you for all the alerts and reviews. Let me know what you think!


	3. Blueberries

The following morning Brittany drifts out of her sleep when she hears the front door of the house close, indicating that Santana is taking Cassidy to school. Internally she curses to herself because she would of loved to have seen her daughter before she left this morning, but as soon as she was scooped up into Santana's arms last night she went straight to sleep and never woke up. She thinks that the night's sleep is probably the longest she's slept uninterrupted in a while, and she's glad because she already feels a lot more better because of it. She's refreshed and she's ready to face the day ahead, even though she knows that it's probably going to be emotional.

As she lies in the bed Brittany allows her thoughts to drift to Santana and she thinks about how great of a mother she is to Cassidy. Although they've been together as a family for three years now, Brittany thinks that Santana has done an outstanding job of adapting to become a parental figure in Cassidy's life. She knows that the transition wasn't exactly easy for Santana because at first she was hesitant and doubted a lot of the things that she did when she looked after her, but now she is one hundred percent confident and it makes the blonde's heart swell with pride.

It's at that moment that Brittany realises that despite the fact that it kind of terrifies her, she really wants to give another child to Santana so that she can experience parenthood right from the beginning. That is of course if it's what Santana wants. Brittany really doesn't know what she's going to do if Santana tells her that she doesn't want to have another child because whether she likes it or not, she is now pregnant with twins and there's nothing she can do about it. Well, she knows that there is an option of abortion, but she hasn't looked into it or thought about it at all because in all honesty, she doesn't think she's strong enough to go through something like that.

Brittany shakes the negative thoughts out of her head because she doesn't want to think about the worst possible outcome, and instead thinks of a good way to announce her pregnancy to Santana. She wants to do it in a way that they will be able to remember and look back on because she already has a rough idea of how important it's going to be to her girlfriend. She denied Santana of this opportunity when she found out she was pregnant with Cassidy, so she's determined to make it as special as possible.

Suddenly, an idea pops into her head so she climbs out of bed and walks over to her dresser to grab some clothes. She changes into clean underwear and pulls on a pair of jeans, noticing how they're already becoming tighter around her hips due to bloating, and a simple white tank top. She then pulls one of Santana's sweaters over her head before going downstairs and into the study room. Brittany doesn't usually use the study room because she prefers to work in the living room or at her office in the magazine headquarters so she isn't surprised to find Santana's work scattered all over the large desk when she enters it.

As she sits down at the desk, Brittany clears a small space for her to work on and then she pulls out a plain piece of paper from the bottom left drawer. With a small smile on her face, she grabs a black pen from the pen pot to her left and begins to carefully write something down onto the paper. Her smile soon turns into a smirk as she's doing it because she knows that if Santana reacts positively to the news that she's pregnant, then she's going to love and cherish the way that it's been announced. Once she's finished writing, Brittany stares at her work before grabbing an envelope from the top right drawer of the desk and slips the paper inside of it. She then neatly writes _'Santana Lopez' _on the front of it.

Knowing that Santana always picks up the mail when she comes home from taking Cassidy to school in the morning, Brittany goes outside and slips the letter inside the mailbox. She puts it in between the few letters that are already inside so that her girlfriend doesn't notice it and then rushes back inside. She doesn't want Santana catching her sneaking about or it will ruin the surprise. Once she's back inside the warmth of her own home, the blonde goes and sits down on the couch, impatiently waiting for Santana to return.

Ten minutes later, Brittany hears the sound of the front door opening again and her heart beat immediately increases due to the excitement and anticipation. The sound of Santana's heals tapping against the wooden floors grows louder and louder with every step she takes, and seconds later Brittany sees her beautiful girlfriend standing in the doorway of the living room, with the mail in her hands.

She watches intently as Santana stares at her for a moment, surprised to see her up so early since she got home late last night, and then how the Latina quickly makes her way over to her and straddles her lap. As soon as she is comfortable she leans in and presses her lips against Brittany's, taking her bottom lip in between her own. Even though they've been apart for less than a week, the two women have missed each other terribly and it's obvious that both of them want to spend the time that they have alone together making out and cuddling.

Brittany allows herself to get lost into the make out session when Santana slips her tongue into her mouth and she brings her hand up to the back of her neck to deepen it. She doesn't know if it's the hormones or the fact that her girlfriend is incredibly hot and sexy, but all she knows is that right now, she wants to make love to her. With her free hand she grabs at the bottom of Santana's shirt and tugs at it, pulling her closer so that their bodies are pressed completely together. She feels Santana moan into her mouth at the contact, but just when she's about to move her hand downwards so that she can unbutton her girlfriend's pants, she feels Santana slip her hand under her stomach and she freezes.

She needs to tell Santana that she's pregnant. It's her number one priority right now. Their naked make out session is just going to have to wait. It takes all of the strength within her, but Brittany breaks the kiss and rests her hands on the Latina's hips, signalling for them to take a break.

"I'm so glad you're home, I've missed you so much." Santana tells her breathlessly, nuzzling her nose against Brittany's. "Why did you stop our make out session?"

"I've missed you too." Brittany replies as she leans in and pecks Santana's lips softly. "You looked busy with the mail when you walked in the house before I distracted you." She answers, gesturing to the pile of letters that are now lying on the floor. "You should open them."

"The mail can wait." Santana huffs with a roll of her eyes. "I want my sweet lady kisses with my incredibly sexy girlfriend."

Santana goes to reconnect their lips, but once again Brittany pulls away from her which causes her to pout. "Babe just please open the mail." Brittany chuckles as she stares at her girlfriend in complete adoration. "It might be important."

"I doubt there will be anything important." The brunette sighs, but does as she's told anyway. She turns in Brittany's lap and picks up the pile of five letters and begins to open them. "Bills... more bills..." Santana drones as she turns back around in her girlfriend's lap and throws the letter onto the coffee table behind her. "Another bill and look, ano-" She stops herself mid-sentence when she looks at the envelope now in her hand, recognising the loopy handwriting on the front. "Britt, why have you written me a letter?"

The blonde can feel her girlfriend's questioning gaze on her and she can feel herself getting a little bit flustered because of it. In any minute now, Santana is going to find out that she's pregnant and it's going to change their life forever. It's a big moment for them both. "Open it and you'll see." She instructs, doing her best to keep the nerves out of her voice, which thankfully she does. "Read it out loud."

Santana eyes Brittany curiously, but follows the instructions and carefully opens the envelope and takes out the folded piece of paper. She thinks that Brittany has probably written her a love poem or something, since sometimes that's what she does on her plane rides back home from the conference. So when she unfolds the paper and clears her throat so that she can read it out loud, she doesn't think much of it.

"Dear Mami Lopez,

We would like to announce our impending long-term stay in your home. Although our anticipated arrival date is August 12th, our actual arrival day may be unannounced, so please get ready for our visit ahead of time. You can do this by providing a suitable guest room with all the amenities, including rattles, diapers, blankets, and all the other things that we will need.

We look forward to being delivered on our expected due date, but we might be a little bit early or a little bit late. If we take after our big sister then we will most definitely be late. Hopefully we won't keep you waiting too long. While we're cooking in Mama's tummy, we hope that you will take care of her for us.

We can't wait to turn your life upside down!

Yours truly,

Baby PL One and Baby PL Two."

Folding the letter back into two, Santana swallows the lump in her throat and furiously blinks back the tears in her eyes. She's one hundred percent sure that she knows what the letter means, but she looks over at her beautiful girlfriend just to make sure. She doesn't want to get her hopes up. When she sees that Brittany's expression is mirroring hers and that there are also tears in her eyes too, the Latina allows herself to cry openly.

She immediately feels Brittany's arms surround her, and she allows herself to fall into her embrace, burying herself into Brittany's neck. Santana allows herself to stay in that position as she feels Brittany run her fingers through her head and place a kiss to the top of her head. She can feel her heart pounding in her chest and she knows that Brittany's heart rate is matching hers as she can feel it against her body.

She can't believe it.

Brittany's pregnant.

They're going to have another two children.

Santana stays in Brittany's arms for a few minutes until her tears stop, and when they do she reluctantly pulls back from the blonde woman beneath her so that she can look at her properly. Brittany is wearing a shy smile on her face and her cheeks have turned slightly pink, and Santana knows it's because she's nervous about what she's going to say. Brittany's insecurities still make an appearance from time to time despite the amazing progress that they've made, and Santana knows that she needs to do her best to help get rid of them. Leaning in, the Latina reconnects her lips with Brittany's and kisses her slowly, conveying as much passion and love as she can through it. She loves Brittany with all of her heart and she'd quite happily sit and make out with her all day, but Santana is aware that they need to speak. They've got so much they need to discuss and plan, and although the sudden news could be overwhelming to some people, it's not for Santana. She's absolutely ecstatic.

"Twins?" Santana breathes out against Brittany's lips when she eventually breaks the kiss. The blonde nods her head in response, causing Santana to let out a small chuckle in disbelief because she honestly cannot believe it. "How?"

"No idea." Brittany replies, running her hands up and down the brunette's sides a few times before allowing them to rest back on her hips. "Are you happy?"

"I'm ecstatic." She replies honestly, bringing one of her hands up and tucking a piece of Brittany's blonde hair behind her ear for her. "I love you so much."

Santana suddenly has the urge to hold Brittany and the two new additions to their family, so she carefully climbs off her girlfriend's lap -ignoring the way that Brittany pouts at the loss of contact- and takes a seat beside her. Brittany immediately catches on to what the Latina is doing and so she shuffles closer to Santana and tucks herself under her arm so that they can cuddle. She rests her head just below her girlfriend's neck and closes her eyes as she relaxes into her arms. Although she's not been awake for long, she feels really tired and knows that if they stay in this position for longer than ten minutes then she's probably going to fall asleep. She's missed Santana though, and with everything that has happened, she just wants to spend the whole day in her arms because that's where she feels most safe. She somehow manages to make everything so much better and if she could have it her way then she'd never leave the Latina's embrace.

"Are you tired baby?" Santana asks when Brittany snuggles further into her. She's not an expert when it comes to pregnancy, but she's pretty sure that one of the early side effects is tiredness. Ideally she would love it if Brittany could stay awake so that they could spend more time talking about the fact that they're going to have two other children, but Santana understands that her blonde beauty needs to rest. "You should get some sleep."

"I'm fine." Brittany mumbles in protests, unable to open her eyes because they feel so heavy. "I wanna stay awake and cuddle you."

"I can cuddle you while you're sleeping, I'm not going anywhere." Santana replies sweetly, smiling at Brittany's previous statement. "If you're tired then you should sleep. We have plenty of time to cuddle and talk about everything, okay?"

"Okay..." Brittany sighs reluctantly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

In less than five minutes, Brittany's breathing evens out indicating that she's fallen asleep and so Santana slouches down in her seat slightly to make things more comfortable for them both. As she does so, she slides her hand that's resting on Brittany's waist further forward so that it rests on her stomach, which causes a shiver to run through her whole body. She can't believe that inside where her hand is placed is two babies. Her babies. She's not going to lie, she thought about having more children with Brittany on numerous occasions, but she never thought it was going to happen any time soon due to the fact that Brittany was on the pill and the blonde had shown no sign of wanting to have any more children.

Still, she's glad that Brittany seems to be taking the pregnancy well because she honestly doesn't know what she would have done if she didn't. Santana's always wanted a big family since she never had any brothers or sisters growing up, so she's extremely happy with the news that she and Brittany are gong to have two new additions to theirs. She can feel herself begin to well up again, and she internally curses herself because she doesn't want to cry – even if they are happy tears. She's cried enough for one morning and she also doesn't want to wake her girlfriend up because she knows that she needs to get as much sleep as possible.

She allows her thoughts to travel back to seven years ago when Brittany was pregnant with Cassidy and thinks about how the woman who is now sleeping soundly in her arms ran away from her. She missed out on so much during that time and she's determined to not let it happen again. In the back of her mind, she doesn't think that it ever will happen again because both she and Brittany have grown as people both together and separately, but she can't help but think the worse. Losing Brittany and Cassidy again is her biggest fear, and she's determined to do everything within her power to make this pregnancy a positive experience for her family.

Subconsciously, Santana places a kiss to the top of Brittany's head before squeezing her softly and then skilfully manoeuvres herself so that she is standing up. She lays Brittany down on the couch so that she won't get a sore neck from sleeping sitting up and then tucks her in with the blanket that's laying on the back of the couch. She then makes her way through their home until she reaches the study and takes her usual seat at the desk in front of the laptop. She turns the computer on and once it's loaded she googles _twin pregnancies_ so that she can get an idea of what to expect while Brittany is pregnant. She wants to be as prepared as possible and so she grabs some paper from the desk drawer and a pen so that she can take down some notes.

An hour and a half later, Santana looks down at the numerous sheets of paper she's written on and her eyes widen when she realises just how much she's taken down. She's learned a lot just from looking at some websites, but she's also found and ordered a few pregnancy books that she thinks will be useful to read. Santana wants to make sure that she knows everything before the babies are born and won't rest until she feels that she's prepared enough. Searching about twin pregnancies online was useful though because she learned facts like women pregnant with twins are expected to put on 30lbs during their pregnancy, they start showing more quickly, and that they will have more doctor appointments. Some of the facts worry her a little bit because despite the fact that Brittany has progressed immensely with her body issues, the Latina is worried that something like this will make them come back more frequently. Ultimately she wants to ensure that it won't happen, but even she knows that there's a chance that they will. However, she's determined to show the blonde just how much she loves and appreciates her and she's willing to do whatever it will take to get that message across to her girlfriend.

Santana is sure that somehow, everything is going to work. Their family is as strong as ever and it's ready to grow.

/

Brittany wakes up from her peaceful slumber when she feels herself being shaken gently. She opens her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the lighting and finds Santana crouched down in front of her, smiling warmly. Slowly she pushes down on the couch so that she can sit up, creating a space for her girlfriend to take a seat next to her.

"How long have I been asleep?" She mumbles, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Has it been long?"

"It's only been a few hours." Santana informs her. "I've made us some lunch, are you hungry?"

The mention of food makes Brittany feel queasy and so she does her best to push the feeling away because she's aware that she has to eat. She's already thrown up this morning because of her morning sickness and she doesn't plan on throwing up any more. She hates it because she always feels sore, tired and achy afterwards. Taking a deep breath, she releases it slowly and it makes her feel a little bit better so she repeats the action a couple of times until her stomach doesn't feel as bad.

"Yeah, I am a little bit." Brittany eventually replies. "What have you made?

"Chicken and salad." The brunette replies, gesturing towards the coffee table where there are two plates of food. "Then for desert we have yoghurt and apples."

"Wow, talk about healthy." She chuckles, finding it funny that Santana is now beginning to make sure that she's eating healthily. Usually she eats whatever she wants because as she dances in their basement almost everyday she works it all off, but she knows that it won't be safe to do that any more. "Thank you for making lunch, honey."

"You have to eat healthier now that you have two buns in the oven." Santana tells her, handing her the plate of food. "It's good for you and it's good for the babies, so it will make you feel better."

Brittany smiles at how caring and attentive Santana is already being and knows that she's lucky as there are plenty of people with partners who wouldn't be as nice as Santana. She's certain that if Sugar was pregnant then Rory wouldn't be making her a healthy lunch and making sure that she's okay, so the blonde knows that she's incredibly lucky. She loves Santana.

"When I was pregnant with Cassidy, Sugar hired a dietician to make sure I was eating properly." She informs the Latina. "She made me meals plans that I should still have saved on my laptop so we can look over them and then maybe stick with them for during the pregnancy. From what I can remember they were healthy and tasted quite good, so I think we should be able to eat them as a family."

"If you're going to be eating extremely healthy, then I will too." Santana states without a second thought. "We're in this together babe, and although I'm not the one that's pregnant I'm going to do whatever I can to support you and if that means that I'm going to be spending the next nine months eating a bunch of green food then that's what I'm going to do."

The two women eat their meals in silence, enjoying each other's company as they do so. Personally, Brittany can't think of a better way to spend her afternoon and she's glad that Sugar allowed her to leave Arizona early. She thinks that she should probably call her best friend and tell her what's going on, but decides to do it later because right now all she wants to do is spend time with her family. She wishes that they could go and pick Cassidy up from school early because she's missed her too and wants nothing more than to have a nice family night in with her two favourite girls.

Once they've finished their chicken salad, Brittany lays her head down on Santana's lap so that she's looking up at her girlfriend. "Did you know that our babies are the size of blueberries right now?" She randomly says, watching in amusement as Santana's eyebrows quirk upwards in surprise.

"Oh really?" Santana questions. "How do you know that?"

"I've got an app on my phone that tells me." Brittany replies. "You should get it too."

Santana laughs at her girlfriend but hands the blonde her iPhone so that she can download it for her. She wants to talk to Brittany about how she's feeling about the pregnancy because although she seems excited about it, they've not actually had the chance to have a heart to heart about it. It's not that she doesn't trust Brittany, because she does. She trust her more than anyone else in the world. She just wants to make sure that Brittany is coping and that she's not just putting up a brave front so that she won't worry about her.

"Britt..." Santana starts, gaining her girlfriend's attention. "How are you really feeling about being pregnant?"

Brittany is silent for a moment as she takes some time to gather her thoughts. She knows what she wants to say, she just wants to make sure that she picks the right words to explain how she's feeling to avoid any confusion. "I'm so excited about extending our family and having more children with you, even though it wasn't planned." She eventually says, playing with her hands nervously. "I'm scared though because being pregnant with Cassidy was what triggered all of my body insecurities in the first place and I know that I'm going to get even bigger now that I'm carrying twins. I mean, I can already feel my jeans beginning to get tighter around my hips."

"I know that this is easier for me to say this since I'm not the one who is going to have to go through all of the changes, but I'm going to be here for you every step of the way." Santana says, keeping her voice firm so that Brittany knows she's being serious. "I want you to tell me when things get difficult for you, okay? If you're having a hard day or if you're not feeling your best then I want you to talk to me. I'm here for you Brittany, and I know that there's going to be days where you're going to want to cry and be left alone, but I don't want you to push me away."

Brittany grows shy at Santana's words and looks down at her hands to break the intense eye contact that they're sharing. "I love you." She says seriously, taking one of Santana's hands in her own and squeezing it softly. "I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. I promise that I'll do my best to tell you when I'm having a bad day, and to not push you away."

"When do you think we should tell Cassidy about the pregnancy?" Santana asks, deciding to change the subject to a more light hearted one. "How are we even supposed to break the news to her?"

"I'm not too sure." Brittany shrugs in response as she's not given it much thought. "Apparently most people wait until their first trimester is over before they announce their pregnancy, but I'm pretty sure that I'm going to start showing before that. When I was in Arizona Sugar made me go and see a doctor and they told me that I was just over seven weeks pregnant. I think that you and I should make an appointment with our doctor so that we can go together, and then if everything goes well with that then we can tell her."

"That's a good idea." Santana nods her head in approval. "I'll set up an appointment for us."

"Okay, thanks." The blonde responds. "Schedule it around your work because I know that Sugar won't mind if I have to take a day off."

"Does Sugar know that you're pregnant?" The Latina asks curiously. "Is that why she let you come home early?"

"She doesn't know that I'm pregnant." Brittany informs her. "She thinks that I am, and she's the one who made me go to the doctor and check. She wanted to come with me, but I told her that I wanted to go myself because the first person I wanted to know about the pregnancy was you. Well, technically the doctor was the first person to find out about it but they don't count because that's their job. Obviously being in a different state while finding out wasn't ideal, but I had to go and make sure that the medication I was taking was safe for a baby if I was pregnant. I still haven't seen our babies on the screen because when I went for the appointment I refused to look. I wanted you to be there with me for that."

Santana has no words to explain how touched she is by her girlfriend's gestures, so she simply leans forward and connects their lips together.

/

Three days later, Brittany and Santana find themselves in the waiting room for their sonogram. Since she's been through all of this multiple times before, waiting for the sonogram doesn't bother Brittany at all. In fact, the only problem she's having right now is that she really needs to pee, so she hopes that they don't have to wait much longer. However, Santana on the other hand doesn't seem to be coping well with waiting. She keeps glancing at the clock on the wall and running her fingers through her hair. It's clear to Brittany that her girlfriend is nervous and she finds it incredibly adorable.

Reaching over, Brittany takes Santana's hands in her and locks their fingers together before slouching down in her seat and resting her head on the Latina's shoulder. If Brittany knows one thing about Santana it's that she can calm her nerves down just by having some kind of physical contact with her. She would invite her to cuddle with her on her lap, but Brittany's one hundred percent certain that if her girlfriend were to do that then she'd probably wet herself.

"Are you nervous?" Brittany whispers, because even though they are the only couple in the waiting room, the receptionist keeps throwing them weird looks and the blonde doesn't want her to overhear their conversation. "San?" She questions, nudging her girlfriend when she doesn't get a response straight away.

"Huh?" Santana grunts, breaking out of her thoughts. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Brittany deadpans. "You're nervous, I can tell."

"So maybe I am a little bit nervous." Santana confesses, huffing slightly as she does so. "Are you not?"

"Nope." She shakes her head in response. "I'm too busy stopping myself from peeing my pants to be nervous."

Santana chuckles at her girlfriend's response but before she can reply, the two of them are being called into the doctor's office. Brittany eagerly jumps up from her seat and as she's holding onto Santana's hand, she pulls her up with her and leads her into the room. Since she knows the routine by now, Brittany lies down on the bed and pulls her loose fitting shirt up while unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down slightly. She watches in amusement as Santana tenses at that action, clearly not liking the fact that so much of her is exposed so she brings their conjoined hands up to her lips and peppers kisses all over the top of Santana's until she relaxes and sits down on the chair next to her.

"So Brittany, am I correct in saying that you had an appointment with a doctor in Arizona a few days ago?" The doctor speaks, breaking the two women out of their trance. He doesn't seem as friendly or as nice as Doctor Chow, but Brittany thinks that it probably has something to do with the fact that her girlfriend is already shooting daggers at him and they've not even done anything yet.

"Yeah that's right." She confirms with a small nod. "Doctor Chow said that both babies were healthy, but suggested that we should book an appointment here as you will be my doctor throughout the entire pregnancy."

"That makes sense." The doctor comments as he stands up from his seat and begins preparing the scan. "It's always good to see us as early as possible, especially when you're carrying twins as there is more than one child to care for."

While the doctor is preparing everything, the blonde turns her head to look at Santana and when she does so, she finds Santana's chocolate brown eyes staring back at her. Brittany can tell just from her facial expression that her girlfriend is still nervous and she wishes she could somehow take that feeling away from her because Santana should be enjoying and remembering this time as a good memory. They're going to see their babies for the first time ever and it should be remembered as a positive experience that they did together.

Brittany's broken out of her thoughts when she feels the familiar feeling of gel being smeared onto her stomach and it makes her shiver slightly because even though she's had it put on her multiple times before, it's a feeling that she doesn't think she'll ever become accustomed to. It's horrible in her opinion. She hears the doctor say something about finding the babies and putting them up on the screen but Brittany doesn't pay much attention because she's too busy focussing on her girlfriend who is currently squeezing her hand tighter than before.

"Calm down baby." She mouths once she's caught the Latina's gaze. "It's okay."

She feels the grip on her hand loosen slightly, but it's still hurting her a little bit. She doesn't mention it though because Brittany remembers that when she first came her with Sugar for her appointment with Cassidy that she nearly cut off all of the circulation in Sugar's hand because she was holding it so tightly. She guesses that this is probably some form of karma because of that or something.

"Here are your babies." The doctor says, clearing his throat to gain the attention of the two women. "Both seem to be healthy at the moment and I have no concerns."

Brittany and Santana break their intense staring contest with one another and their eyes move towards the screen in front of them. As soon as Santana sees the picture on the screen, it's as if her heart has stopped and she's forgotten how to breath. She has no words to describe how beautiful the sight in front of her looks and if she could she'd take out a camera and capture the moment. She finds it amazing that the two unborn babies are inside her girlfriend's womb and are continuing to grow each and every day, it's fascinating.

Brittany chuckles lightly when Santana begins to ask the doctor the list of questions that she has written down and she zones out of the conversation because she knows that either when they're driving home or when they arrive home, that Santana will inform her of all the answers that he's given them. Brittany loves the fact that the Latina is so curious and involved in all of this because it just reinforces the fact that she does truly love and care for her and their family. She's so glad that she has her by her side for this because she honestly doesn't think she'd be able to get through any of it without her.

Santana has already proved herself as an amazing mother by looking after Cassidy, but Brittany thinks that going through an experience like this is only going to make her grow even more. She can't wait to go through this journey with Santana because this time, they're going to do it together and nothing can stop them.

/

Sorry for the wait! All mistakes are mine. Let me know what you think!

Thank you for all the reviews! I can't believe we're nearly at 100 already! I've read and appreciate every single one!


	4. Ride 'Em

Brittany gasps softly in surprise when she feels herself being awoken from her peaceful slumber. Despite being a light sleeper and an early riser, she is usually able to sleep through the night and early hours of the morning uninterrupted so it confuses her when she finds herself waking up at just after five am. She slowly opens her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the soft light that's seeping through the cracks in the curtains, and finds herself curled up into Santana's body with her head resting on her lover's chest. She feels so content in the position that she's lying in that she closes her eyes in an attempt to drift back off to sleep and snuggles in closer to Santana. However, she soon realises that going back to sleep is not an option when she feels her stomach clench and the feeling of nausea washes over her. It's a somewhat familiar feeling for Brittany so she quickly and carefully untangles herself from Santana's embrace and hurries through to their en suite bathroom before collapsing to her knees in front of the toilet. Morning sickness this early in the morning is not something she's particularly fond of.

As she hunches over the toilet bowl, holding onto it for dear life and feeling as if she's retching her insides out, tears form in Brittany's eyes because she's exhausted and sore. She just wants to sleep but instead her ribs are aching and although she doesn't think there's anything left in her stomach to bring up, she can't help but continue on gagging as if there is. When she was pregnant with Cassidy she had mild morning sickness, but this seems to be one hundred times worse. She wishes that she could somehow just make it stop because if there's one thing she hates, it's throwing up. Especially when it's this painful.

Santana wakes up when she rolls over in the bed and finds the space which Brittany usually occupies empty. She sits up, allowing the covers to fall of her body and tiredly scratches the back of her head as she tries to think about where her girlfriend may have gone. However, she finds the task a challenge since she's still half asleep. She's about to go on a hunt for her blonde beauty when she hears noise coming from the bathroom, and suddenly everything clicks into place. Immediately Santana crawls out of the bed, ignoring the way that the cool morning air nips at her exposed skin, and grabs the silk robe that's folded neatly on the chair in their bedroom before entering the bathroom.

The sight of Brittany kneeling hunched over the toilet bowl makes her heart ache because Santana knows that there is nothing that she can possibly do to ease the problem for Brittany, so she does the next best thing and shows her support. Ever so gently, she kneels behind her girlfriend and scoops up her long blonde hair and ties it up into a bun with the spare hair tie she keeps on her wrist, making sure that it's all out of her face. Once she's done that, she begins to rub soothing circles on her bare back and presses soft loving kisses onto her exposed shoulder.

She's not too sure how long they sit in that position, but when Brittany eventually stops throwing up Santana stands up and helps her girlfriend up too. She can tell just by looking at Brittany's face that she's tired and will probably black out as soon as they lie back down in bed but before they can do that, Santana wants to take care of her girlfriend.

"Here babe put this on." She instructs as she opens up her robe for Brittany to slip on. They're both in their underwear and Santana would like nothing more than to be kept warm by her robe, but she would rather be the one suffering than let Brittany freeze. Brittany complies with the request and slips into the robe, allowing Santana to tie it for her. She mumbles out a _'thank you' _and then slips her hand into Santana's awaiting one and lets herself be led to the side of the bathtub where she perches down on top of it.

"I'm going to help you brush your teeth." Santana states as she picks up Brittany's toothbrush and squeezes some toothpaste onto it, smiling in amusement when she hears the blonde groan in protest. She's aware that Brittany wants to go back to sleep, but she's also aware that waking up to the after taste of vomit is never the best way to start the day either. "Britt, you'll regret it in the morning if you don't do it. I'll be quick, I promise."

The brunette stays true to her word and in less than five minutes, she's guiding them both back to their bed which she is glad about because she can already feel sleep trying to take over her body once again. She makes sure that Brittany is comfortable and tucked in before lying down on her side of the bed and as soon as she does so, her girlfriend rolls over so that she's back in their usual position with one of her legs laying across the Latina's and her head resting on her chest. In return, the brunette tightens her hold around her girlfriend and kisses the top of her head. Santana forces herself to stay awake until she hears Brittany's breathing even out and once she's sure that the woman in her arms is asleep, she brings one of her hands down to caress her girlfriend's stomach and mutters an _'I love you'_ before allowing herself to drift of to sleep.

/

The next time Brittany wakes up it's at half past nine in the morning and this time she isn't feeling as if she's going to throw up. Since it's a Saturday morning and no one has to be up early to go to work or school the house is quiet, and Brittany is grateful for that because all she wants to do is relax. She turns her head to the side and finds Santana cuddled into the back of her and she smiles as she thinks about how helpful and supportive she was earlier this morning. The Latina never fails to amaze Brittany and by getting up and helping her with her morning sickness has just proved to her once again that Santana is going to be by her side no matter what. She really couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. Part of Brittany wants to wake Santana up so that they can spend some time together before they start the day ahead, but the blonde decides against it because she knows that Santana will probably be tired after being up at five o'clock. Instead she carefully removes the Latina's hands from her waist and slips out of bed and then bends down to peck her girlfriend's lips lightly.

Just like most mornings now Brittany feels the sudden urge to go to the bathroom so she quickly picks out a pair of jeans and t-shirt to wear before making her way to the en-suite. She'd forgotten how often she would have to be going to the bathroom now that she's pregnant again. Once she's finished, the blonde starts getting ready for the day ahead and as she does so she sneaks a glance at her naked self in front of the full length mirror. Aside from a tiny bit of swelling and bloating, her body looks exactly like it usually does and that's a huge relief for her. She has no idea when she'll start showing with twins, but she's sure that it will probably be a lot sooner than just carrying one. Beginning to show is the part that scares her the most because she knows that if anything, that is what will cause her body insecurities to resurface. She just hopes that she will be strong enough to fight it.

After getting changed Brittany walks back through to the bedroom to find Santana still fast asleep, but now her girlfriend has spread herself across the entirety of the bed. The sight makes Brittany laugh because it makes Santana look kind of like a starfish, but she decides to leave her and instead goes on a hunt to look for Cassidy so that she can begin making breakfast with her. It is a Saturday tradition after all.

It comes to no surprise to the blonde that when she walks into her daughter's room she finds her lying on her stomach on her bed reading a book, and so she leans against the door frame for a few seconds to enjoy and savour the moment. She's well aware that she's been blessed with a beautiful family and she hopes that the blessing will continue once the twins are born. She's sure that it will though and she's almost positive that her and Santana will do an amazing job at bringing them up because this time they're going to do it together as a team. She's broken out of her musings when she hears her stomach growl and it seems as if Cassidy heard it to because she jumps from her comfortable position and whips her head around to see who is there.

"Good morning Mama." She greets as she climbs off her bed so that she can give her mother a hug. "Can we go downstairs for breakfast? I'm hungry."

"Good morning Sweetie." Brittany replies, bending down slightly so that she can return her daughter's hug. "Of course we can go downstairs, that's why I came to get you. Would you like to help me make breakfast today?"

Cassidy shoots a mother a look as if she's crazy for asking since she helps every week and grabs onto the woman's hand, guiding her down the stairs. The kitchen is illuminated by the sun's natural light shining through the window, instantly making the atmosphere more happy and upbeat than it had been previously. Once they're inside, Cassidy grabs the cookbook that they use ever Saturday morning from the stack that's kept inside the bottom kitchen cupboard and lays it down on the kitchen work top, opening it to page thirty six; also known in the Pierce-Lopez household as the pancake page.

When Brittany peers over her daughter's shoulder and sees that she's decided on pancakes for this mornings breakfast she does a little victory dance because it's what she wanted to make. She thinks that it may be too early for cravings to kick in properly, but right now she really wants some pancakes and would do anything for them right now. She quickly dances her way around the kitchen and grabs all the ingredients that they need, stopping to turn on the radio as she does so for some background noise.

"So Cas, have you got any plans for today?" Brittany asks as she carefully measures out the right amount of flour. "It's Saturday and it's nice today so I don't think you should spend it being stuck in the house."

"I don't have any plans." Cassidy replies from the stool she's sitting on at the kitchen island, waiting until she's allowed to mix everything together. "Why can't I sit in the conservatory and read?"

"Honey I'm more than happy that you spend a lot of your time reading, but sometimes it's nice to do other things." The blonde replies as she begins to crack the eggs into the bowl. "It's important that you do a variety of different things so that you don't get bored. Do you want to invite some of your friends around to play? Your Mami and I aren't busy today so they could stay for a sleepover if you want them to?"

If Brittany's honest she kind of feels like it's her fault that Cassidy is so reserved because when the youngster was growing up, she shielded her from a lot of opportunities. Cassidy never had the chance to go on play dates or invite her dance class friends around to their house up to the age of four years old because Brittany was dealing with her depression and anxiety and because of this, she was unable to take her to toddler classes to meet children her age. She hates feeling this guilty.

"No it's okay, they're all busy." Cassidy replies, and it makes Brittany frown because she can hear the hint of sadness in her daughter's voice. "I'll just spend the day with you and Mami, I missed you when you were in Arizona."

Brittany turns around from the kitchen counter to find Cassidy staring down into her lap and playing with her fingers nervously, and she swears the sight in front of her make her heart break. She doesn't really know what exactly is going on in her daughter's life at the moment because she refuses to open up and tell her, but she's determined to get to the bottom of the problem. When she talked to Cassidy's teacher about it the day before, she insisted that Cassidy's shyness was nothing to worry about and that it was natural for some children to spend most of their time on their own, but the blonde doesn't believe her. There's definitely something wrong.

"I missed you too baby girl." Brittany eventually says, smiling at young brunette. "How about you, Mami and I have a movie day and then we can go out for lunch? You can even pick where we go."

"I'd like that!" Cassidy smiles, which makes Brittany feel slightly better about the situation. "Can we watch Frozen?"

"We can watch whatever you want." Brittany chuckles, knowing that if they have to watch it one more time then Santana will probably go insane. The blonde's certain that the Frozen DVD hasn't left the DVD player since they bought it a few weeks ago. "Now come and mix the pancake batter for me while I make your Mami her morning cup of coffee."

Ten minutes later, Santana enters the kitchen fully dressed and wide awake and finds her two most important girls making breakfast like they do every Saturday morning. Neither of them seem to notice as they're both singing and dancing along to the music playing from the radio so Santana takes this opportunity to surprise them. As sneakily as she can, the Latina creeps up behind her daughter and then slips her arms around her small body, picking her up and twirling her around which causes her to scream in excitement. Cassidy has taken after her in the short department so luckily for Santana, lifting her up isn't really a problem as she's smaller than the average seven year old.

"M-Mami put me d-down!" Cassidy demands in between giggles as Santana begins to tickle her just below the ribs. "Mama save me!"

"Oh no, I'm not getting involved." Brittany laughs as she turns her attention away from cooking the pancakes to look at Santana and Cassidy. She rolls her eyes at their antics and then shakes her head slightly as she turns away again. Santana always lightens up the mood whenever she's around.

Santana places her daughter back onto the ground and kisses her forehead before thanking her for helping her mother to make breakfast. Once she's done that and Cassidy goes back to dancing in her own little world (something that she definitely got from Brittany), she makes her way over to her girlfriend and slips her arms around her waist, resting her chin upon her shoulder.

"Good morning babe." She mumbles as she not so subtly brings one of her hands up to brush over Brittany's stomach. "How are you feeling? Have you had enough sleep?"

"Morning San." Brittany replies, turning her head to peck her girlfriend on the cheek. "I'm feeling so much better now, thank you for helping me out last night."

"That's what I'm here to do." Santana shrugs as if it's no big deal because in her mind it isn't at all. The least that she can do for the woman carrying her children is to hold her hair up and offer her support while she's throwing up. "Why don't you go and sit at the table and I'll serve up breakfast?"

"Santana I'm capable of serving breakfast." The blonde playfully protests, but doesn't try and stop Santana from taking the spatula from her hand and gently nudging her over to the side so that she can stand in front of the cooker.

Santana simply sticks her tongue out in response and Brittany jokingly rolls her eyes before retreating over to the other side of the room where the table is. She has to admit she's kind of glad that her girlfriend took over because she still is feeling a little bit tired and drained so she thinks that sitting down is exactly what she needs to do for a little while anyway.

/

Brittany and Santana find themselves back in their bedroom after breakfast so that they can change into more comfortable clothing for their movie day with Cassidy. They don't particularly fancy being curled up on the couch for a couple of hours while the waistband of their jeans are digging into them which is why they've both opted to wear a pair of sweatpants and an old oversized t-shirt each. Santana watches from her seat on the bed as Brittany unbuttons her blouse and tosses it into the washing hamper with no hesitation whatsoever. As soon as the item of clothing is out of sight, Santana's eyes are automatically drawn to Brittany's stomach and when she hears the angelic giggle coming from the woman standing in front of her she feels her cheeks begin to heat up because she knows that she's been caught staring.

"You're beautiful, y'know? I don't think I've ever met anyone as beautiful as you Britt. No, I know for a fact that I haven't and what amazes me is that you get more beautiful with every day that passes." Santana boldly states as she copies Brittany's actions and pulls her own t-shirt over her head. "I am so proud to be able to call you mine, and I am incredibly lucky to have you carrying our children. I love you."

Brittany is momentarily stunned by the Latina's words, not because she was caught off guard with them but because she doesn't understand how someone can be so perfect. Santana has always been good with words and because of this she somehow always knows what to say in order to make her feel loved.

"I love you too, so much." She finally manages to reply, still in a daze from her girlfriend's words. "You and Cassidy are my entire world and I'm so happy that we are going to be expanding our family."

"I'm really happy too." Santana admits with a smile. "How long did it take for you to begin showing when you were pregnant with Cassidy?" She questions, silently hoping that it didn't take long because she really wants Brittany to start showing soon because it will make everything seem so much more real.

"I think I was around sixteen weeks when I began showing with Cassidy." Brittany answers, noticing the slight look of disappointment that flashes upon the brunette's face at that. "Don't worry though, it's more common for women to show quicker with their second child anyway and since it's twins this time I'm certain that I'll begin showing any time soon."

Santana's disappointed look is quickly washed away by that answer and so she pushes herself up off the bed and crosses the room, stopping directly in front of the other woman. Resting her hands on the blonde's hips, Santana leans in and kisses Brittany softly, slipping her tongue past her slightly parted lips. She allows herself to explore Brittany's mouth for a while and then slowly begins to trail her lips down, attaching them to her neck instead. Allocating her girlfriend's pulse point with ease, Santana takes the tender piece of skin between her teeth and bites down on it softly, smirking when she hears Brittany let out a shaky breath.

Deciding to take the situation further, Santana begins to walk Brittany backwards towards the bed; only stopping when the backs of Brittany's knees hit the mattress. She gently lowers the blonde on top of the bed and then crawls on top of her, settling herself upon her hips. Brittany's hands automatically make their way to the curve of Santana's waist and she runs her hands teasingly up and down them, slipping them underneath her shirt before pulling it off over her head.

"You okay?" Santana questions as she reaches behind Brittany's back and unclasps her bra, removing it from her body. Her eyes roam hungrily over the blonde's chest and she has to stop herself from leaning in and taking one of her nipples into her mouth because for the past few weeks Brittany's breasts have been incredibly tender and she doesn't want to make things worse for her. "Are they still sore?"

"Not really, just a little bit." She replies as she shakes her head lightly and grabs hold of one of Santana's hands, placing it on top of her right boob. "Touch them, please."

Santana replies with Brittany's request and brings both of her hands to rest on her breasts before groping them gently, making sure not to accidentally hurt her. She purposely runs the pads of her thumbs over Brittany's slightly hardened nipples until they are fully hardened and then she leans in, wrapping her plump lips around one of them. While massaging the other breast, Santana allows her tongue to circle around the hardened nipple in her mouth and she smiles smugly when she grazes her teeth over it and the woman beneath her arches into her mouth. Santana has a feeling that she's going to love playing with her girlfriend when she's so sensitive.

Brittany can already feel herself beginning to become aroused at the actions of her girlfriend and she mentally scolds herself because she doesn't think she should be this easily aroused just because they haven't had sex in a week or so. She really wants to let off some tension with the beautiful Latina just now, but she knows that they can't because Cassidy is waiting for them downstairs so that they can watch Frozen together. They've not got enough time.

"San, we can't do this." Brittany says doing her best to keep her voice firm, but she fails when she gasps out loud as Santana let's go of her nipple and turns her attention to the other one. "We don't have time."

"Yes we can." Santana mumbles against her breast, looking up at her girlfriend through her eyelashes. "I'll be quick, don't worry baby."

Brittany opens her mouth to protest but before she can, the brunette unbuttons her jeans and slides them down her legs in one swift motion, leaving her in nothing but her panties. She can feel the material slightly sticking to her centre already, so she's relieved when Santana pulls them off too so that she is fully exposed. Santana then slides out of her own clothing and throws them to the floor into a pile with Brittany's before beginning to stroke her dick to get it to it's full length, which proves not to take long because having Brittany lying naked beneath her is a major turn on.

"Do you want me inside?" She asks smugly, already knowing the answer. She doesn't even give Brittany a chance to reply before she parts lines the tip of her dick up with her girlfriend's entrance and enters her slowly, loving how Brittany feels around her. "Does this feel okay?"

"It feels so good." Brittany moans, canting her hips upwards so that Santana's fully inside of her. "Start moving before I roll us over so that I can ride you instead." Brittany's words have the desired effect on her girlfriend and a whimper escapes her lips when she feels Santana begin to thrust in and out of her. She doesn't know if it's because she's not had sex with Santana in a week or if it's because her body is sensitive because of her pregnancy but it feel so much better than usual.

"Don't worry you can ride me tonight baby." Santana grunts as she pushes Brittany's legs wider apart and leans in to kiss her. Their kiss is hurried and messy but neither woman seems to care in that moment as they both know that they don't have much time. "Fuck Britt, I love making love to you."

Brittany moans in response to Santana's statement and lifts her legs up off the mattress, locking them around her lover's back in order to keep them closer together. She gasps in pleasure and surprise as she feels Santana move on of her hands to her centre and begin to rub her clit, but the moment is short lived when she freezes because she can hear the sound of footsteps ascending the staircase. It seems as if Santana must of heard them too because she stops mid-thrust and looks at the blonde beneath her, her eyes comically wide.

"Mama and Mami where are you?" The two women here Cassidy yell in question, her voice becoming louder with each second that passes. "Hurry up I want to watch Frozen!"

In one swift motion the brunette pulls out of Brittany, groaning in frustration at the lack of contact and runs into the en-suite bathroom to hide from their daughter. She remembers when she was Cassidy's age and she accidentally walked in on her parents doing it one day after school and it's an experience that she never wants to put her daughter through. Plus, Cassidy has no idea whatsoever about her extra addition and so Santana knows that if she saw then some serious explanation and educating would need to be done.

While Santana is hiding, Brittany scrambles out of bed and hastily throws on her silk robe which luckily is lying on the floor right beside her. "We're just coming sweetie." She calls, hoping that now she's given an answer Cassidy won't enter their bedroom. "Why don't you go into your bedroom and get some blankets so that we can snuggle on the couch?" She suggests as she whizzes around the room, grabbing new clothes to wear.

"Okay Mama!" Cassidy shouts back, her voice so loud that Brittany is sure that she's practically standing outside the bedroom door. "I'll do that just now."

Brittany lets out a sigh of relief when she hears the retreating footsteps of her daughter and unties her robe, allowing it to slide of her shoulders and onto the floor, before pulling on a clean pair of panties and sweatpants. She then grabs her bra that Santana threw to the floor earlier and puts it back on, closely followed by an old tank top. The material stretches slightly over her bloated and swollen stomach, but it doesn't bother her because it just makes her look as if she's had a big breakfast. Besides she's too embarrassed about nearly being caught having sex by her seven year old daughter to actually be thinking about much else.

Once she's thrown her hair up into a messy bun, the blonde picks out some comfortable clothes for Santana to wear and then wanders into the bathroom to find her girlfriend perched on the edge of the bath tub. She chuckles at the sight, especially when she notices that Santana's extra member is still standing tall and throws the change of clothes into her lap. She feels bad for the Latina because there's nothing she can do to help her out since Cassidy is growing impatient and so she makes a mental note to herself to make up for it later. She's still aroused too, but luckily she's somehow able to hide it. She thinks it's probably due to the fact that Cassidy almost interrupting them ruined the mood.

"Take a cold shower." She instructs walking over to her girlfriend and kissing her forehead lightly. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Fifteen minutes later Santana makes her way downstairs looking as good as new. She finds Brittany and Cassidy already sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in between them so she turns on the DVD player and television and then makes her way over to them, sitting in between the two girls. Immediately, Brittany turns slightly so that her back is resting against the corner of the couch and wraps her arms around Santana, pulling her closer towards her. Cassidy joins them by snuggling into Santana's side and the Latina lifts her arm up to allow her to cuddle in further. Once they're comfortable Santana drapes one of the large blankets over them all and places the bowl of popcorn on her lap since she is the one sitting in the middle.

"Mami what took you so long?" Cassidy asks innocently. "We've been waiting ages."

Santana hears Brittany stifle a laugh from behind her so she whips her head around to face her and playfully shoots her a glare before turning her attention back to Cassidy. "Well I was helping your Mama with something." She begins, already feeling her cheeks heating up. "Then I had to go in the shower really quick."

Cassidy seems content with the answer and drops the conversation as soon as the start of the film begins to play, and so she relaxes into Brittany's hold as a sense of relief washes over her. She has a feeling that today is going to be a long day.

/

In the afternoon Santana, Brittany and Cassidy find themselves at one of their favourite local restaurants so that they can have lunch together as a family. It's relatively quiet inside and so the host seats them quickly at a table in the back, which they're happy about because it gives them a bit of privacy for their announcement. Neither Brittany or Santana know how Cassidy is going to take the news that she's going to have two new siblings so they are slightly hesitant about telling her in public, but they've both agreed that this is probably the best atmosphere to do it in. Cassidy takes a seat beside Brittany, and Santana sits across from them. Usually it would have been Brittany and Santana sitting next to one another, but they thought that it would be a better idea if one of them was sitting next to Cassidy while telling her the news so that they could give her physical support if she needs it.

They take a few minutes to look at the menu and then the waitress comes over to take their order; which consists of spaghetti bolognese for Cassidy and Brittany, and lasagne for Santana. While they're waiting, the family make idle chit chat among themselves, enjoying spending some quality time with one another. Brittany watches in admiration as Santana says something which makes Cassidy laugh and imagines that in a few years from now they'll be sitting at a bigger table when they go out to eat and there will be more than one child to make laugh. She's sure that Santana will be able to handle that though because she's a natural when it comes to children.

The peaceful atmosphere in the restaurant doesn't seem to last long however, because it is soon disrupted by a large group of children walking in. Due to the large number of children and the look of stress on the two parent's faces, it seems as if it's a children's birthday party and Brittany frowns when she realises that she recognises the faces of some of them from Cassidy's class. She subtly glances at her daughter and notices the deflated and upset look on her face, indicating that she's already seen them.

"Aren't those the girls from your class?" Santana wonders aloud as she looks over her shoulder to see where the noise is coming from. She turns to look at her daughter, waiting for an answer and furrows her eyebrows in confusion when she sees the look on her face. Her daughter looks distraught. "Honey are you okay?"

Cassidy seems to snap out of her trance from her mother's question and she averts her attention away from the group of girls and focusses it all on Santana. "I'm fine." She says with a small shrug. "It's Lauren's birthday today, she's having a party with all of the girls."

"Were you not invited?" She presses further, suddenly growing a little bit angry at the fact that her daughter may be getting left out by the girls in her class. Cassidy simply shakes her head in response to the question, breaking the eye contact with her mother and looking down to her clasped hands that are sitting in their lap. The Latina opens her mouth to say something else, but she quickly shuts it again when she sees Brittany shoot her a _'just drop it for now'_ look and so she does. Making a scene in a restaurant probably wouldn't be a great idea, especially when this is supposed to be a special day for them all.

"Well even though it would have been pretty cool to spend the day with your friends, Mami and I are really happy that you're spending it with us instead." Brittany starts, deciding that she should probably lighten up the mood. She hates seeing Cassidy looking so upset and she hates seeing Santana looking angry and even though she doesn't know the reason as to why Cassidy has been excluded from the group, she doesn't think that talking about it in a restaurant will help. It's something they need to do in the comfort of their own home. "We have some good news for you Cass."

"What is it?" She asks, looking up at the blonde with curious eyes. "Are we finally getting a puppy?"

"No puppies today." Brittany chuckles as she rummages in her bag in search for the sonogram pictures. Once she's found them she pulls them out of her bag and hands them to her daughter. "Mama recently found out that she's pregnant which means that you're either going to get two little brothers, two little sisters or a little brother and a little sister."

The look of confusion stays on Cassidy's face as she tries to process the information. She glances down at the photos in her hand and then up to her two mothers before looking back down. "Does that mean we're gonna have more people living in our house?"

"Yes that's what it means." Santana replies, unable to hide the smile from her face. "You're finally going to have someone to play with."

"Really?" The youngster gasps, the excitement clear in her voice. "This is even better than a puppy! How long will it take for them to come?"

"They're not finished growing inside of my tummy yet so they won't be here for a while." Brittany explains. "We need to wait nine months for them to be ready."

"Oh." Cassidy breathes, slightly disappointed. However the disappointment is short lived due to her excitement of being a big sister. "I can't wait to be a big sister it's going to be so much fun!"

"You're going to make an excellent big sister." Santana speaks up and Brittany nods her head in agreement. "You can teach them all the cool things you know like how to read, colour and dance. They're going to love you." 

"Good because I love them already."

/

When Brittany emerges from the bathroom after her long hot shower later that evening, she's met with complete silence. She stands in the hallway for a moment, listening for sound but she doesn't hear anything at all. It's after ten which means that Cassidy is already in bed and sound asleep, but she still finds the silence weird because there is always noise in their house. Usually in the evening Santana is singing or humming to herself while she works or the tv is playing in the background, so it's strange that none of that is happening.

Deciding to investigate, Brittany walks into the living room and frowns when she realises that Santana isn't there. She wants to find her as soon as possible because she's in the mood to take care of some unfinished business from this morning, and she assumed that she would be since that's where she left her when she went to go and shower just over fifteen minutes ago. "San?" She calls out as she stands in the centre of the room, wondering where her girlfriend has gone. "Where are you?"

"In the study babe."

The blonde follows the sound of Santana's voice and finds her in the study, sitting at the desk in front of the computer. Sauntering over to her girlfriend, she slides into her lap with ease and turns slightly so that she can stare at the beautiful brunette. "Hi." She mumbles as she presses a kiss to Santana's cheek. "I was wondering where you were."

"Sorry." Santana apologises, turning her head to kiss Brittany full on the lips. "Graham called and told me that he had emailed me something important so I was just checking it while I was waiting for you to come out of the shower." She explains as she runs her hands teasingly up Brittany's long, bare legs, stopping when she comes to the leg of her shorts. "What do you want?"

"Well..." Brittany drawls out, wrapping her arms loosely around Santana's neck. "I was thinking that you and I could snuggle and watch a movie together, but right now I really want you naked and inside of me."

Santana's pretty sure that she feels her dick jump from inside of her pants and she moans in appreciation when her girlfriend begins to leave a trail of kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone. She remembers how earlier Brittany expressed the desire to ride her, so with all the strength that she has she wraps her arms around Brittany and stands up, placing her on the edge of the desk before taking control of the situation. She pulls her own t-shirt off and struggles out of her jeans, kicking them off her ankles and then turns to Brittany, pulling down her shorts and pulling off her hoodie fore her. She's pleasantly surprised when she notices that Brittany has no underwear on and the sight of the blonde sitting naked on the desk in front of her gets her more aroused.

She feels Brittany begin to suck on her neck, aware that Brittany is marking her territory and so while she allows her to do that, she reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra and lets it fall to the ground with the rest of her clothes. Santana then places her hands on the top of her girlfriend's thighs and pushes them wide enough apart so that she can step in between them, closing most of the difference and creating more contact for the both of them.

The brunette is so caught up in the sensation of having Brittany naked in front of her that she's taken completely off guard when the woman in front of her halts the attack on her neck and pushes her back down onto the leather chair while dropping submissively to her knees. "Britt, what are yo-" Her words get caught in her throat when Brittany hooks her fingers around her boxers and pulls them down to her ankles, allowing her semi-hard cock to be free. She's about to grip it in her left hand so that she can get it to it's full size, but before she can Brittany beats her to it.

"Fuck babe." She breathes out when Brittany takes the head of her cock into her mouth and swirls her tongue around it before tracing it along her slit. She tangles her fingers through Brittany's golden locks and softly pushes her head down further, groaning at how good her mouth feels on her member.

She allows Brittany lick and suck her shaft, loving the way that her girlfriend's head bobs up and down as she does so. However, when she feels herself fully hardened she uses the grip that she has on Brittany's hair to gently pull her back up. She loves it when Brittany gives her head, but what she really wants right now is for the blonde to be on top of her.

Brittany seems to understand the silent request because with the help of Santana's hand she stands back up and then straddles the Latina, hovering over her hardened member. "Want me to sit on your cock?" She mutters, nudging Santana's nose with her own before kissing her hungrily. "Want me to ride you on this seat?"

"Yes Britt." Santana practically whimpers out, grabbing onto Brittany's hips. "I need you."

Without another word Brittany lowers herself onto Santana's cock. She doesn't even bother to take it slow, even when Santana tries to guide her with the hold she has on her hips. Instead she drops down in one fluid motion and practically impales herself on Santana's full length, taking it all without a problem and moaning loudly when their hips touch.

"You're so good at filling me up." Brittany comments breathlessly, allowing herself to adjust to Santana's size. "I'm gonna ride you until you cum."

"I can't wait for you to fuck me baby." Santana says, looking up at Brittany through hooded eyes and using all of her self control to stop her from changing positions and fucking Brittany over their desk. They can do that another time. "Be careful though, don't overdo it." 

Brittany simply rolls her eyes at Santana's protectiveness and begins to move up and down, slowly at first but gradually increasing the pace at which she's going at. She loves being in control and she knows that it's a major turn on for Santana too and she can already tell, just five minutes into it, that she won't be lasting much longer.

"You're so fucking good at this." Santana breathes out, thrusting up into the blonde as she once again drops down onto her cock. "I love you so much."

"Love you too." Brittany grunts out in response, feeling her own orgasm approach. "You close?"

"Yeah babe." The brunette exhales. "Cum with me."

Taking advantage of the position that they're in and at the fact that Brittany's nipples are highly sensitive, Santana moves her hands away from the blonde's hips and settles them on her breasts instead. She takes her nipples between her thumbs and index fingers and begins to pinch and pull at the perky buds, loving the way that Brittany arches forwards into her as she does so. The sight in front of her is absolutely breath taking and she wishes it would last a life time, however she can tell from her girlfriend's short sharp breathes that she's about to lose control at any second now.

"Come on Britt." She coaxes, her voice hoarse. "Cum for me baby."

With one final thrust both Santana and Brittany come undone and Brittany's hips jut wildly as Santana spurts her load inside of the blonde. Brittany rides out her orgasm the best that she can before growing tired and collapsing into Santana's awaiting arms and tucks her head into Santana's neck, closing her eyes as she does so.

The two of them sit in silence for several minutes, listening to the sounds of their own breathing as they regain some energy. Once they've done so, Santana attempts to stand them both up so that she can pull out of Brittany and get cleaned up, but it seems as if Brittany has other plans because as soon as she realises what the Latina is trying to do, she shakes her head in protest.

"Stay inside of me." She mumbles into her neck, placing a kiss just below her ear. "I like being the feeling of you inside."

"We need to get cleaned up before we fall asleep." Santana reasons with a chuckle. "I can go back inside of you once we get upstairs."

Brittany sighs loudly, purposely making it way over-dramatic and then uses all of her energy to stand up. An embarrassing moan escapes her mouth at the loss of contact and the feeling of Santana's cum leaking out of her, and it instantly makes her aroused because she wants to do it all again. She glances over at Santana who is still lazily slouching on the leather chair and sees that she's also watching as the cum slowly trails down her leg and she can tell that her girlfriend is thinking exactly the same thing.

"Take me upstairs and we can go for round two." Brittany states boldly. "We can clean up later."

/

Sorry for the late upload. Exams have been kicking my ass.

All mistakes are mine. My brain is like mush because of my exams and lack of sleep.

Let me know what you think and I'll try to get another update uploaded asap! Tell me your favourite part/line or something.

Also if there's anything you want to see in the fic like specific flashbacks/ sex positions between Brittany and Santana/ Problems that Santana and Brittany have to deal with then let me know! I have a few ideas but I'd love some input from you guys!


	5. Cold Shoulder

Santana sighs in frustration as she once again dodges away from the shopping kart that's heading straight towards her. If there's one thing that Santana hates about being an adult and having a family, it's going food shopping. She detests it and although she understands it's a necessary thing to do because living on take away isn't healthy – especially now that Brittany is pregnant – she would much rather do anything but it. Usually, it's Brittany who does the shopping because out of the two of them she's the more calm and level headed one. However, when Santana left the house in the afternoon to pick up Cassidy from her dance class because Brittany was crashed out on the couch, she decided to be a good girlfriend and do it for her.

She'd do anything for Brittany and Santana hopes that she'll be able to show the blonde that throughout her pregnancy. The Latina is more than aware that the next few months are going to be hell for both of them (more so Brittany than her), and she wants to do everything that she can to show her support. She wants to go to all the doctor appointments with Brittany. She wants to give her a massage when her body is feeling sore. She wants to cook her dinner and run her baths so she can relax. She wants to get up in the middle of the night and get her whatever she's craving. She wants to be there every step of the way. She loves her family.

Speaking of family, Santana glances to her left and finds her daughter walking silently beside her. She's been quiet ever since she got out of her dance class and Santana thinks it's probably because she's tired. Cassidy is always moody and unsociable when she's tired and as her dance class is at eight o'clock on a Sunday morning, it makes perfect sense. She just hopes that the youngster will cheer up soon because lately she's seemed a little down, and even though both she and Brittany have tried to speak to her about it, they haven't found anything out. They don't know what they're meant to do any more.

"Hey Cass why don't you hold onto my hand?" Santana offers, coming to an abrupt stop when the old woman in front of her stops moving with her cart. She exhales slowly and does her best to control her temper because right now, all she wants to do is go home and join her girlfriend in their bed for a nap. "It's busy and I don't want us getting separated."

"It's okay." Cassidy replies monotonously, shoving her hands into the pockets of her hoodie. "I don't want to take your hand."

Santana does her best not to show her daughter the look of disappointment on her face so she turns to her right and picks up a random item and throws it into the cart. She does her best not to take Cassidy's words or actions to heart, but she finds that incredibly difficult to do because she feels as if she's slowly drifting away from her. She knows that at the age of seven children begin to become less dependant on their parents, but she can't help but feel that this is a personal thing between Cassidy and herself because Cassidy is still extremely close to Brittany. She isn't jealous of the relationship her daughter and girlfriend have, she just wishes that she had it too.

Santana does her best to push the heavy feeling in her chest away and the two of them continue their trip around the store. It doesn't take long for them to get all of the items they need on their list and so as soon as they're finished they head straight towards the check out, wanting to get out of the store as soon as possible because Santana is sure that if she gets hit accidentally by a shopping cart once more then she's going to lose it.

"Do want to bake cakes when we go home?" Santana asks as they make their way out of the store. "We've got all the ingredients for them at home." Absent-mindedly, she puts her hand on her daughter's shoulder when they enter the car park so that she can't get too far out of her reach, but Cassidy simply shrugs her off with a huff and crosses her arms protectively over her chest.

"I want to make them with Mama." She says with a hint of coldness to her voice. "I like spending time with her."

The Latina takes a deep breath as they come to a stop at their car and she watches as her daughter climbs into it before exhaling deeply. She doesn't want to fight with her daughter and she certainly doesn't want to lose her temper at her either, but she's beginning to find it increasingly difficult to spend time with her when the youngster doesn't want to. She feels as if she's fighting a losing battle and she has no idea as to how she's supposed to fix it. She's sure that she must have done something wrong in order for Cassidy to act this cold towards her, but she can't think of what she could have done. It makes no sense to her. She guesses she's just going to have to figure it out somehow.

After placing the shopping bags into the car, Santana slides into the driver's seat and starts the car up. "Mama likes spending time with you too." She says, continuing their conversation from outside. "I would like to spend some time with you too though, because I know that sometimes I don't have time to do that."

"Well I want to make them with Mama." Cassidy simply states once again, keeping her voice firm. "I love her."

Santana simply bites down on her lower lip in response and stays completely silent. She read online that sometimes during pregnancy, the other children will become protective of their mother and Santana hopes that that's all Cassidy is doing right now. Instead of allowing them to sit in silence, she turns on the radio to try and lessen the awkward tension in the air because she has a feeling that it's probably going to be a long ride home.

As soon as they get home, Cassidy bolts out of the car and heads straight inside of the house, leaving her mother outside in the cold. Santana gathers all of the shopping bags and then enters the house, loving the way the warm air engulfs her as she travels through into the kitchen and drops all of the bags onto the kitchen counter. She pulls off her scarf and jacket and lays them on top of the bags and decides to go on a hunt for Brittany, knowing that she'll probably still be upstairs where she left her a couple of hours ago. She finds Brittany lying awake on the bed, holding her phone up in the air above her face so Santana assumes that she's probably playing a game on it. Recently the blonde has become addicted to _2048_ so she's not surprised to find her girlfriend absorbed in her phone. She makes her way over to the bed, smiling in amusement when she realises that Brittany still hasn't noticed her and perches on the edge of it.

The sudden dip in the mattress causes Brittany to look away from her phone and she automatically smiles when she sees Santana sitting there. She studies her girlfriend's face for a moment, noticing how her nose and cheeks are red due to the cold air nipping at them and so she reaches out and grabs onto her shirt, pulling her closer. Santana allows herself to be pulled down by Brittany and then she rolls herself over so that she's curled up into her lover's side. Immediately she feels Brittany's fingers running through her hair and she sighs in contentment at the feeling. It's just what she needs after a stressful morning.

"You seem tense." Brittany comments as if she's reading Santana's thoughts. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." She confirms, craning her neck so that she can place a kiss on the corner of Brittany's lips. "After I picked Cassidy up I decided to go shopping, the store was like hell."

"It always is during the winter. It's like everyone thinks their squirrels and make stashes of food." The blonde replies, slipping her hand into Santana's and linking their fingers together. "Is everything else okay?"

Santana contemplates on whether or not to tell the woman lying next to her about Cassidy's strange behaviour, but when she looks into her piercing blue eyes and can see that she still looks exhausted, she decides against it. Brittany has much more to worry about such as taking care of herself, and Santana doesn't want to distract her about telling her about a problem that may not even be that serious in the first place.

"Yeah baby, everything else is fine." She answers, tucking her head under Brittany's chin and snuggling further into her. She's glad that her face is hidden because she knows for a fact that if the blonde could see her face right now then she would be able to tell that she's lying. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted, I just feel so drained." Brittany complains and even though the brunette isn't looking at her she knows for a fact that she's pouting. "I just feel as if I don't ever get enough sleep even though I slept all through the night and I had a nap this morning."

"Maybe you should try and sleep more just now then?" Santana suggests, propping herself up on her elbow so that she can look at her girlfriend properly. "Carrying twins is a lot more work than carrying one baby honey, you need to listen to your body."

"I know, but there's just so much I need to do." The blonde explains with a small sigh of frustration. "I can't just sleep the day away."

"You're right, you can't." Santana agrees with a small nod. "I'm your girlfriend though, and I love you very much. I'm here to help you through this so if there's anything you need me to do then let me know so that I can help you, okay?"

"Okay, thank you." Brittany smiles, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend softly. "Will you take a nap with me for an hour or so?" She asks shyly, playing with their intertwined fingers. "I told Sugar that we would go and visit her at around two but right now I would really like it if you could hold me in your arms."

"Of course I can do that for you baby." Santana smiles as she lays down onto the bed properly and allows Brittany to snuggle into her side before wrapping her arms protectively around her. She then grabs Brittany's phone that's lying beside them and sets an alarm so that they won't over sleep, although the Latina doesn't think she will sleep because she's not tired at all. "Get some sleep now, Britt. I'll be here for you when you wake up."

/

Brittany, Santana and Cassidy find themselves walking up the front steps of Sugar's house at around three o'clock in the afternoon. As she was the one who encouraged Brittany to go to the doctors in the first place and is the one who is always there for their family, both Brittany and Santana agreed that she should be the first one outside of their immediate family to know about the pregnancy. Walking up to the house is always weird for all three of them as they used to live there, but they enjoy visiting Sugar because it is just like going to their second home.

When they reach the front door Brittany opens it, not even bothering to knock because Sugar knows that they're coming anyway, and also because they never knock. It's not something they do when they go to each other's houses because they're close enough to just walk in. Usually when they visit Sugar, there's a happy and relaxed atmosphere due to the fact that the brunette always has music playing all around the house. However, today is completely different. They're met with the cold as they walk through the doorway, stopping in the hallway to take off their jackets and boots, and Brittany can immediately sense that something just isn't quite right.

"That's the point!" They suddenly hear Sugar screech in frustration, causing the three of them to jump in shock. "You don't do anything Rory, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it any more! You can't just live in _my _house off _my_ money that _I work_ for and not give me anything in return! That's not how a relationship is supposed to work!"

"It's not my fault that I don't have a job!" They hear Rory shout back and both Brittany and Santana take a protective step forward, heading for the living room door. Sugar plays an important part in their lives and neither of them are going to listen to her boyfriend shout at her like that, especially not when Cassidy is about. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to do something productive, like look for a job!" Sugar sighs exasperatedly. "I just want to see you try and do something with your life! I'm sick of you treating this place as a hotel and me as a maid! I'm the one that's bringing in the money, I deserve more respect than that!"

Brittany decides that right now is probably a good time to announce their arrival so she awkwardly walks into the living room with Cassidy and Santana following close behind her. She finds Sugar standing up with her hands on her hips and Rory lying sprawled out across the couch concentrating on the television and she can't help but shake her head at him. Her best friend deserves so much better than him and she wishes that Sugar would just come to her senses and realise that.

"Hey babe." Brittany greets, forcing a smile onto her face. She crosses the room, leaving Santana and Cassidy standing in the doorway and walks over to Sugar, opening her arms up and pulling her into a hug. She knows that's what she needs right now and so when Sugar practically throws herself into her arms, she tightens her arms around her and holds her for a moment. "Sorry we're a little bit early." She apologises when they pull away from one another a few seconds later.

"Don't worry about it." Sugar dismisses with a wave of her hand, doing her best to sound cheery. "Rory was just about to go to the store anyway so we can sit in here and catch up."

"I was?" Rory interrupts with a grunt and Brittany has to stop herself from rolling her eyes at him. "I don't want to go to the store."

"Yeah well you need to." Sugar growls in response. "We need milk, butter and something for dinner. I'm sick of you just ordering takeaway."

Rory mumbles something under his breath in response and then abruptly stands up from his seat on the couch. He brushes past both Brittany and Sugar so that he can grab Sugar's purse which is sitting on the coffee table behind them and then takes her bank card out of it, stuffing it into his pocket. He doesn't even bother to say goodbye to any of them as he storms past Santana and Cassidy and slams the front door behind him.

An awkward silence follows Rory's departure and so Brittany guides Sugar over to the couch and sits down with her. As soon as they sit down Sugar curls slightly into Brittany's arms and Brittany places a comforting hand on her back to show her support. Santana turns in her spot to look at her daughter and notices the curiosity in her wide, concerned looking eyes and so she bends down to her level so that she can speak to her.

"Do you want to go into the kitchen and get a drink?" She whispers into Cassidy's ear, thinking that distracting her is the best way to deal with the situation. Cassidy is still only young and she doesn't want her to be asking Sugar any questions about what just happened as she doesn't think the other woman is ready for that quite yet. "We can see if Sugar has any candy too." She adds, knowing that this is usually a way to get the youngster to agree with her plan.

"No." Cassidy replies just as quietly, her eyes never leaving Sugar and Brittany. "I wanna be with Mama."

Before Santana can even open her mouth to reply, she watches as Cassidy makes her way over to the spare seat on the couch next to Brittany and clambers onto it before cuddling into the blonde. Brittany is surprised by the behaviour of her daughter as Cassidy is usually not very clingy, but thinks it probably has something to do with the fact that she's pregnant and so in response lifts her arm to allow Cassidy further access and lets her cuddle into her while placing a kiss on the top of her forehead.

Santana tries to not let Cassidy's actions get to her and so she silently crosses the room and sits down on the opposite couch, slouching down into it slightly. She looks over to see her girlfriend still comforting Sugar and although she wishes that she was sitting next to her instead, she loves seeing Brittany act so caring towards their friends. Sometimes she wishes that she could be just as affectionate as her, but she doesn't think that will ever happen. In her eyes, no one can be as affectionate as Brittany because no one has a heart as big as hers.

"So..." Sugar eventually breaks the silence, clearing her throat as she does so." "What's the news that you have to tell me?"

Brittany and Santana can tell by the tiny smirk on their friend's face that she probably already knows what they have to say, but both of them decide to ignore it. Instead Brittany turns to Cassidy and nudges her softly to get her attention. "Cassidy why don't you tell Sugar our good news?" She suggests. "Remember what Mami and I told you at lunch?" She prompts when she's met by a confused look from her daughter.

Cassidy thinks for a moment and then her whole face brightens up when she remembers what her mother is talking about. "Mama and Mami say that I'm going to be a big sister!" She exclaims with a gasp. "Mama has a baby in her tummy!"

"Are you serious?!" Sugar squeals as she breaks out of Brittany's embrace and claps her hands excitedly. "You guys are having another baby?"

"More like having another two." Santana states, unable to keep the smile from forming on her lips. "Britt is pregnant with twins."

"OH MY GOD!" The brunette practically screams, causing everyone in the room to wince at the high pitched sound. "I'm so happy for you guys, congratulations!"

From where Brittany is sitting she can see the unshed tears in her best friend's eyes and so she leans in and hugs her once again. She wraps her arms around her tightly and holds her for a few seconds before beginning to pull away. Once they do so, Sugar stands up from her spot on the couch and crosses the room and practically throws herself at Santana, hugging her too. Although they have gotten closer in the past three years, Santana is still not totally comfortable with Sugar's full on approach and so she tentatively hugs her back, which makes Brittany giggle quietly to herself. She can tell that her girlfriend is feeling a little bit awkward at the fact that Sugar is all up in her personal space, but she really appreciates the fact that she's doing her best with Sugar.

"I'm going to get a drink from the kitchen." Brittany states as she stands up from her seat. She can tell from the way that Sugar is hovering around Santana that she has something to say to her, so she thinks it's best to leave them alone. "Does anyone want anything?"

"Babe, I'll get it for you." Santana offers, dodging past Sugar's body to look at her girlfriend. "You should be sitting down."

"I'm fine San." Brittany replies, rolling her eyes playfully. "I'll only be away for like five minutes at the most."

Santana opens her mouth to protest, but Brittany simply holds her hand up to silence her. She loves that the Latina takes care of her, but sometimes she takes it a little too seriously. She's just about to walk away, but before she can, Cassidy slips her hand into hers and begins to walk with her. Once again, her behaviour confuses the blonde, but she decides not to question it in front of everyone and instead walks out of the room with her daughter.

As soon as Brittany and Cassidy have left the room, Sugar lets go of Santana and takes the spare seat on the couch next to her before turning her body so that she's facing the Latina. She's really happy for her two friends, but all she can think about is how badly took her first pregnancy and she really doesn't want her best friend slipping back into that mindset. She's sure that with Santana by her side she probably won't, but it's always a possibility and she wants to make sure that everyone is prepared for it if it does happen.

"How are you feeling?" Sugar asks vaguely, which earns her a confused look from Santana. "I mean about the pregnancy." She elaborates. "How do you feel about it?"

"Honestly? I'm ecstatic." Santana replies, unable to hide the grin from appearing on her face. "I've always wanted to expand the family with Britt, and now we're finally able to do it. I'm nervous about going through the pregnancy with Brittany since I've never had to do it before, but I'm excited too. It's going to be a great experience."

"I'm really happy for you guys." Sugar tells her honestly. "How is Brittany really dealing with the pregnancy though? I know she looks happy, but is that really how she's feeling?"

Santana hums in thought for a moment as she thinks about what she's going to say. She knows why Sugar is asking about Brittany and she wants to make sure that she can give her an accurate response. The last thing she wants is for the other brunette to worry about them, especially when it seems like she's got enough to deal with in the first place. "She seems to be taking it extremely well." She eventually replies. "She's really excited about it, and we've talked about how difficult it may be. I'm just hoping that if I'm constantly there to support her then she'll realise that she doesn't have to deal with it all alone."

"She'll really appreciate that, you're a great girlfriend Santana." Sugar compliments. "I'm here for you both as well, just remember that."

"I will." The Latina nods. "We're here for you too."

"Thank you, it means a lot."

/

"Good night baby." Brittany whispers softly as she bends down and places a kiss on Cassidy's forehead. "We'll see you in the morning, I love you."

"I love you Mama." Cassidy yawns in response, snuggling down further into her bed. "I love you too Mami."

"I love you too, honey." Santana replies, following Brittany's lead and placing a kiss onto her forehead. "Sleep well, mija."

Brittany and Santana begin to slowly make their way downstairs, excited to be spending a couple of hours alone. They loved spending their day with their daughter and then going to spend some time with Sugar, but it's becoming really obvious that Brittany is tired and both women just want to have a nice relaxing bath together. However, before they can leave Cassidy shouts out to Brittany asking her to stay for a moment and the two women frown at one another. Cassidy has been acting a little bit strange all day and neither of them know why. Santana and Brittany share a look and then the Latina nods her head knowingly before exiting the room, leaving the two girls alone. She's not going to lie, the fact that Cassidy only wants Brittany is a little bit hurtful but she's trying to not let it get to her. She's hoping that it's a phase that she'll quickly grow out of.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" Brittany asks as she perches herself on the edge of her daughter's bed. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"I'm scared, Mama." Cassidy confesses shyly. "I don't want you and Mami to fight."

Brittany frowns in confusion, but it quickly disappears when the realisation dawns upon her. Cassidy witnessed Rory and Sugar arguing today and she's worried that the same thing is going to happen between her and Santana. "That's never going to happen." Brittany reassures her quickly, taking the youngster's hand between the two of hers. "Are you scared because you saw Sugar and Rory arguing?"

"Yeah." Cassidy nods her head. "It was scary."

"Well you don't need to worry about it." The blonde tells her, giving her hand a squeeze for support. "Your Mami and I are always happy and we don't use loud voices or cross words in this house."

Cassidy seems to like the answer because she smiles while yawning simultaneously. "How are the babies?" She questions, the tiredness clear in her voice. "Are they sleeping?"

"The babies are doing fine, honey." Brittany smiles, bringing one of her hands up to run it through her daughter's long locks. "They're probably sleeping right now because it's late and you should be sleeping too."

"Okay Mama." Cassidy sighs, fighting to keep her eyes open. "Will I still be your baby girl when the babies are born?"

"You will always be my baby girl." Brittany replies as she stands up from the bed. "Now get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

When Brittany goes downstairs she goes straight to the kitchen because she knows that it's where her girlfriend will be. They're having a late night dinner together because they haven't spent time alone in a while and then they're going to have a bath before bed. Brittany is looking forward to it because even though she is a little bit tired, she thinks that she'll be able to make it throughout the entire evening without falling asleep.

She finds Santana already sitting at the table with their plates of food placed in front of them and so she takes her seat opposite the brunette without saying a word. "She's worried about the two of us fighting." She says, answering Santana's unasked question as she picks up her fork and knife and cuts into her chicken breast. "After she saw Rory and Sugar fighting she realised that it could happen to the two of us and I think that scared her a little bit. I also think that the reason she asked me to stay behind and followed me into the kitchen at Sugar's is because she's getting protective over me now that I'm pregnant."

Although she does her best to hide it, it's obvious that Santana is upset by the news. She can understand why Cassidy is acting the way that she is, but she hates it because she feels as if her daughter is straying away from her. She has always done her best to make sure that Cassidy knows just how much she loves her, but she feels as if her efforts haven't been good enough. She opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out and so she simply nods in response and pops a piece of chicken into her mouth before beginning to chew on it.

"Baby don't take it personally." Brittany pleads softly, pushing herself off her seat and leaning over to kiss her. "Kids do crazy things like this all the time, I think it's just a phase that will pass soon."

"I know that." Santana sighs. "I just can't help but feel that Cassidy is pulling away from me. Do you know at the grocery store today that she wouldn't even hold my hand?"

Brittany can hear the hurt in Santana's voice so she abandons her dinner and moves around the table to sit herself in her girlfriend's lap. She wraps her arms around the Latina's neck and presses her lips to her cheek. "It's obvious that something is going on in Cassidy's life that we don't know about." Brittany speaks, nuzzling her nose against Santana's. "I'm going to speak to her about it when the hype of the pregnancy has died down, I promise you that we'll work through this."

/

"It's after five o'clock and I shouldn't even be here on my day off!" Brittany huffs in frustration, raising her voice slightly to gain everyone's attention. "The fact that barely any of you have finished your articles is an absolute joke! You all need to get you asses into gear of you'll all be finding yourselves looking for new jobs, not get back to work!"

The group of articles writers for the magazine company look at Brittany with wide eyes and then quickly scramble back to their desks. Everyone seems to be shocked by the blonde's sudden outburst and Brittany's glad of it. It's Monday and Sugar called her into work because they were seriously behind on articles and now it's after five o'clock and all she wants to do is go home and spend some time with Santana and Cassidy. It's been a long day for her and she's beginning to feel it. Work isn't where she wants to be right now, but she also doesn't want to leave her best friend when the company is in such a mess.

Brittany makes her way back to her own office and when she enters it, she finds Sugar perching on her desk. "You're rant was amazing." Sugar compliments as the blonde brushes past her and sits down on her office chair. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." Brittany mumbles in response as she lays her head down on the desk. "Just a little bit tired."

Brittany finds it funny that Sugar is already acting the way that she used to when she was pregnant with Cassidy. She's already noticed some of the small changes the brunette has made such as making sure that there is a water cooler in her office as well as a blanket, pillow and a fan. She remembers when she was first pregnant and how she was always too hot so she finds it really cute that Sugar does too. However, what she finds even cuter is the fact that they've been friends for longer than seven years. It's crazy because the time has flown by so quickly and sometimes it's hard to believe that they've been through so much together.

"How are things with you and Rory?" Brittany asks, turning her head so that she can face the other woman. "You haven't spoken to me about it in a while."

"There's not enough hours in the day." Sugar jokes, but quickly turns serious. "We had an argument before I left for work this morning so I have no idea what's actually happening between us. I'll keep you updated though, don't worry."

"Good because I'm worried about you." Brittany admits. "When you and Rory are fighting he drains the life out of you. If you ever want to get away there's a spare room at ours for you."

"Thanks babe, I appreciate it."

They're conversation is cut short when Brittany's phone begins to ring and so she reluctantly lifts her head from her desk, sighing as she does so. She reaches over and picks up her iPhone from the edge of the desk and frowns when she sees that Santana is the one calling her. Santana only ever calls if there's an emergency so she knows that it's probably something serious. They usually just text when they're at work because they always get carried away when they're talking on the phone.

"Hey baby is everything okay?" She greets, but grows confused when she is met with silence. All she can hear is Santana sniffling in the background and it begins to worry her. "San? What's wrong?"

"C-Can you come h-home please?" Santana eventually whimpers, her voice sounding completely broken. "I-I need y-you."

"I'll be home in fifteen minutes." The blonde replies, suddenly feeling more awake than ever. "Just hang on."

Brittany doesn't even bother to wait for a response before she hangs up the phone and stands up from her seat. She can hear Sugar asking her what's going on but she doesn't reply. Instead she grabs her bag and throws her phone into it before hauling it onto her shoulder and then grabbing her car keys from the desk. "Santana is crying I need to go home." She states as she hugs Sugar quickly before rushing towards the door. "I'll speak to you later." Brittany doesn't even get to hear Sugar's response because she's out the room before her best friend can even comprehend what's actually going on.

She doesn't know how she does it, but Brittany makes it home quickly and safely. She messily parks her car in the driveway, knowing that if this had been under normal circumstances then Santana probably would have nagged her to fix it or steel her keys and do it herself, and practically runs to the front door. The house feels cold when she enters it which causes her to shiver and so she wraps her arms protectively over her chest in attempt to shield herself a little bit. She makes a dash for the living room, knowing that's probably where Santana is, and when she enters her heart breaks at the sight.

Santana is curled up on the couch with her face buried into the cushions and her knees tucked up into her chest. She immediately makes her way over to her girlfriend, dropping down to her knees when she's in front of her and tentatively places a hand on her lower back, causing her to turn and look at her. When Santana does so Brittany can see the pain in her eyes and so she cups the brunette's cheek and brushes it gently with her thumb a few times for leaning in and pressing a lingering kiss to Santana's lips.

"Baby tell me what's wrong." She commands softly, her voice just above a whisper. "Talk to me honey."

"S-she said that I-I'm not her real mother, Britt."

/

Sorry for the wait. I've been super busy with school and exams. The good news is that I've finished school until September so updates should be quicker.

I look forward to reading your reviews!


	6. Realisation and Reconnection

The following morning Brittany makes sure that she wakes up before Cassidy's alarm goes off so that she can be the one who takes the youngster to school. Last night when she finally calmed Santana down she went upstairs to talk to Cassidy but she refused to, so Brittany is hoping that she'll maybe be able to do it in the car. Similarly Santana was way too upset to talk about what had happened in detail, so she's praying that the Latina will open up to her more tonight. Brittany hated seeing her girlfriend so broken and she spent most of the night cuddling her and periodically checking up on Cassidy to make sure she was okay too. Although she didn't make a lot of progress with her daughter as she refused to speak at all.

She walks into the kitchen and finds Santana -who is still in her pyjamas- setting out the cereal, milk and bowls for breakfast and so Brittany moves so that she's standing behind her and wraps her arms tightly around her waist. "Good morning baby." She greets as she presses a kiss to Santana's exposed shoulder which causes the brunette to turn in her arms so that she can face her.

"Good morning babe." Santana replies, wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck and leaning up on her tiptoes to give her a kiss. "Why are you up so early? Did you have bad morning sickness?"

"It was quite horrible this morning." Brittany pouts. It's not exactly a lie because her morning sickness was pretty gross this morning, but it's not the reason why she woke up early. She's up because she wants to reduce the tension in their household. "I couldn't get back to sleep afterwards so I thought I'd just get up and spend my morning with you."

"Are you sure you're okay?" The Latina quizzes, her face full of concern. "Do you need me to stay home today?"

"I appreciate the concern but I'm okay, honey." The blonde smiles, nuzzling her nose against her girlfriend's. She loves how caring Santana is towards her but she doesn't think that taking days off work this early during her pregnancy is a good idea for either of them. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Santana doesn't respond verbally at first. Instead she presses further into Brittany's body and tucks her head underneath her lover's chin. Brittany simply holds Santana in place, allowing her to hide in her embrace as she silently waits for an answer. "It still hurts." She hears the smaller woman eventually say. "I just don't understand."

"Neither do I." Brittany mumbles into the head of dark brown hair in front of her. "I promise you that I'm going to get to the bottom of it all tonight though."

Santana and Brittany's moment is interrupted when Cassidy walks into the kitchen. She eyes both of her parent warily before sitting down at the table, not even bothering to speak to them. Both women know that this behaviour is incredibly odd for their daughter, but given the circumstances they both kind of expected it. Brittany purposely clears her throat loudly which gains Cassidy's attention and when they make eye contact, she smiles at the youngster. She doesn't want her feeling uncomfortable in her own home after all.

"Good morning, Mama." Cassidy says as she returns Brittany's smile and begins to pour herself some cereal. Silence surrounds the kitchen once again and it becomes apparent to both parents that Cassidy is not going to greet her other mother today.

"Good morning, Cass." Brittany responds, doing her best to sound as cheerful as she can. However it's incredibly difficult for her because she knows how upsetting this situation is for Santana. It's upsetting for her too, but not as much because it isn't personal for her. Whereas with Santana it is. She's the one that Cassidy has a problem with and neither of them can understand why.

Brittany turns her attention back to Santana to see how she is currently dealing with the situation and can immediately tell that she's hurt by their child's actions. She inwardly sighs to herself because she knows that there's nothing that she can do that will magically fix the situation and because of that she feels so helpless. Brittany just wants to find a way to make everything right again.

"I think I'm going to head into work early today." Santana informs her quietly, keeping her gaze cast down to the floor. The blonde can sense that her girlfriend is hurting right now but it's clear to her that she doesn't exactly want comforting right now, so she simply nods her head in response. She understands that Santana needs some space right now. "I've got stuff I should probably get a head start on."

Santana turns so that she can break out of Brittany's embrace but before she can, her girlfriend spins her around in her arms and kisses her. They're usually quite tame whenever they show affection to one another in front of Cassidy, but it seems as if Brittany has other ideas today because she slips her tongue past Santana's already parted lips and explores her mouth while bringing one of her hands up to rest on the back of the brunette's neck, effectively deepening the kiss.

"Have a good day at work." She slightly pants as she pulls away. "I love you."

"I love you too, Britt." Santana replies, still in a daze from the kiss. She breaks free from the blonde's arms and then turns around so that she's facing their daughter. Although she's upset with her over what happened last night she's not going to ignore her. "Bye Cassidy, I love you."

It's as if her words fall upon deaf ears because Cassidy doesn't even acknowledge the fact that Santana has spoken to her, and it makes her feel incredibly shitty. She sighs deeply and then turns her back to her daughter so that she can make her way over to the fridge and grab herself a bottle of water for work. Even though Cassidy's behaviour is hurting her, she's determined not to let the youngster see that and so she does her best to put on a brave face. However, when she looks over at Brittany she sees that her girlfriend isn't coping with it so well. Brittany's eyebrows are furrowed and her lips are pursed, and Santana doesn't think she's seen her look this disappointed and angry before.

"Cassidy!" She snaps, gaining the girl's attention. "Say goodbye to your mother and stop being so rude."

"No!" Cassidy grumbles in response, standing up from her seat and slamming her spoon down onto the table. "She's not my real mother!"

Cassidy storms out of the room without another word, and Brittany makes her way to follow her but before she can get out the door Santana stops her. "Just leave it." She pleads as she grabs onto her hand. "There's no point getting angry about it."

"She's disrespecting you Santana!" She hisses through gritted teeth. "It's rude and we brought her up better than that!"

"I know." The Latina agrees with a small nod of her head. "It's not worth getting angry over though, you're only going to upset her and make her late for school. Please don't get yourself wound up by this, you're not supposed to get stressed."

"You're right." Brittany sighs in defeat. "I'm sorry."

/

The tension in the car is extremely noticeable as Brittany drives Cassidy to school but she decides not to comment on it because she doesn't want to make anything worse than it already is. Usually whenever it's just the two of them in the car Cassidy sits in the passenger's seat next to Brittany, but today the youngster is sitting silently in the back. The blonde knows that she's doing it in order to create some distance between them and she feels guilty because she's aware that it's probably only happening because she snapped at her in the kitchen. However, despite feeling a little bit bad about that, Brittany believes that something needed to be done to show Cassidy that her behaviour and attitude towards Santana was not acceptable.

She feels as if she's kind of at a loss on how to deal with the situation because Cassidy has never acted like this before. She and Santana have been very lucky with Cassidy and a part from a few minor hiccups they've never had any problems with her. This is new to them both and Brittany hopes that she doesn't screw it up when dealing with the problem. She thinks that she is a good parent, but she also knows that everyone can make mistakes. It's an extremely difficult situation to be in and she doesn't like it at all. She doesn't know what she's supposed to do except support both Cassidy and Santana through this difficult time.

When they arrive at the school, Brittany pulls in to the first free parking space that she sees and then turns around in her seat to face Cassidy. "I'm going to be picking you up from school today." She informs the youngster. "When we get home tonight we'll be having a serious chat, do you understand?" Cassidy simply nods in response, keeping her gaze trained on her clasped hands in front of her, "Good." Brittany breathes out. "Have a good day at school, I love you."

"I love you too, Mama."

Brittany watches Cassidy exit the car and run up to the school entrance with her backpack trailing behind her, and then she reverses away from the school. She doesn't have work today and instead of going back to the house to spend the day cleaning and doing not much else, she decides to drive to the nearest shopping centre to buy some clothes. Although she isn't visibly showing yet, Brittany can feel her clothes already beginning to get tighter and she wants to be prepared for having to get new ones. When she was pregnant with Cassidy, she left buying them until the last minute and ended up spending a lot of money on them. She's hoping that if she buys things in groups at a time then their bank account won't take as big of a hit as last time.

She thinks that shopping might help her clear her mind a little bit which is something that she wants to do because right now she feels as if she can't catch a break. It seems as if there's something always going on in her life, for example the argument between Cassidy and Santana and the fight between Rory and Sugar, and although she loves to be kept busy as it allows her to not dwell on the negative aspects of pregnancy she just wants some time to herself.

When she arrives at the shopping centre she parks her car and then goes into the nearest baby store. It's one that she's familiar with because when she was first pregnant with Cassidy, Sugar brought her to it so that they could get everything that they would possibly need. Brittany is aware that the store is a little bit more expensive than others, but she's also aware of how good quality everything is so she doesn't mind about it too much.

Brittany ends up spending her time in the store looking at prams and cribs for the twins. In the back of her mind she knows that she can't make any of the decisions without Santana, but she also knows that there's no harm in looking and getting a head start on things like this. She makes a mental note to bring Santana here sometime soon so that they can start planning the bedrooms for the twins. She doesn't know if they should share a room or have separate ones and that's the first thing they're going to have to decide on before they can think about what they're going to buy them. If they share a room then that means less decorating, but it also means that there's more chance of them waking up throughout the night if one of them wakes up. However, if they have them in different bedrooms then it means that both she and Santana are going to have to do a lot of running around from room to room. She guesses they really are going to have to sit down and plan everything thoroughly.

She's just about to leave the store when something sitting on one of the shelves catches her eye and so Brittany makes a detour over to it. She picks up the pregnancy journal from the shelf and flicks through the pages. The idea is to fill it up whilst pregnant with pictures from each scan and things like that, and Brittany thinks it's a really nice idea. She ends up picking up three, thinking that it's probably best to make one for each of the twins and one for Cassidy. Although it's been seven year, Brittany can still remember how she felt when she was pregnant with their eldest child and she knows that Sugar still has the baby picture and scan pictures of her up in her attic. She thinks that it will be nice for both Santana and Cassidy to have something like that.

After buying the pregnancy journals, Brittany makes her way round a few other shops and buys a couple of pairs of jeans, sweatpants, shirts, blouses, and dresses. Since she can still fit into her current clothes she buys them in the next size up, and surprisingly she doesn't feel too bad about doing so. She's glad of that because she previously thought that she would have a problem with accepting the fact that she was going to get big again, but so far it seems to be okay. She's certain that if she keeps a positive attitude throughout it all then things will be a lot easier and manageable than the first time round.

When Brittany finally gets home she dumps all of her shopping bags onto the kitchen island and then makes her way through to the living room. She's not tidied anything up since she drove Cassidy to school in the morning and didn't have time to, but she doesn't really care right now and she flops down onto the couch and closes her eyes, ignoring the mess. She's quite tired after her excursion and could do with a small nap, especially since she knows that she won't be able to do that tonight as she has to sort out everything between Cassidy and Santana, so she grabs her phone out of her pocket so that she can set her alarm to wake her up in a couple of hours time. However before she can do that her phone notifies her that she has a text from Santana and so she decides to look at that first.

**Incoming from Santana (11:45AM):** _"I hope your day is going well, sweetheart. I need to stay at work until six today because I have an unexpected meeting. I love you xoxox"_

**Sending to Santana (11:56AM):** _"That's okay, do you want to have another late dinner tonight? I'm going to have a little nap just now because I'm quite tired so enjoy the rest of your time at work. I love you too xoxox"_

**Incoming from Santana (12:01PM):** _"A late dinner sounds great. Have a good sleep xoxox"_

Satisfied with her girlfriend's answer, Brittany sets the alarm on her phone and then places it on top of her chest. She then closes her eyes and allows sleep to consume her.

/

Cassidy is still extremely quiet when Brittany picks her up from school and she once again sits in the back seat of the car. Luckily the radio is on so they're not surrounded completely by silence, but the tension and awkwardness in the air is still obvious. Brittany wants to speak to her daughter because she can't imagine how she is feeling or how she is dealing with the situation while being so silent about it, but she doesn't know what she's supposed to say to her. The blonde doesn't want to directly ask her about the incident because she is fairly certain that if she does that Cassidy will grow defensive and uncooperative. It's as if her back is up against the wall, she's completely stuck.

"How was school?" She eventually asks, opting for a safe topic of conversation to break the silence. "Did you have fun?"

"It was okay." Brittany hears Cassidy reply and she looks at her through the car mirror just in time to see her shrugging her shoulders in response. "It was the same as every other day."

"I'm sorry about snapping at you this morning, it was wrong of me and I shouldn't have done it." Brittany apologises, wetting her bottom lip with her tongue nervously. "However your behaviour lately has become unacceptable and your Mami and I will not tolerate it in our household."

Cassidy doesn't respond to her statement, and so Brittany sighs in defeat. She has no idea what's going to happen once they walk through the door to their home and if she's honest, she's not sure that she wants to find out. When they arrive at their house Brittany parks the car in the driveway and turns it off, and by the time she gets out of the car Cassidy is already standing on the front step of their home waiting for her to unlock the door.

"I would like you to put your backpack upstairs and then come into the living room." Brittany instructs as she opens the front door for the two of them and follows Cassidy inside. "We need to have a chat."

Cassidy nods her head and runs up the stairs to her room and so Brittany makes her way through to the living room to wait on her. She sits on one of the couches and brings her legs up so that she is comfortable because she has a feeling that they're going to be sitting here for a while. As she's waiting, she checks her phone to see if she has a text from Santana and she's kind of disappointed when she sees that she doesn't. She wasn't expecting one, but usually the Latina always sends her random texts that make her smile.

Brittany is broken out of her thoughts when Cassidy timidly enters the room and sits on the couch opposite her mother. Brittany's heart aches at the sight because she hates seeing her daughter looks so frightened and so she pats the space next to her, signalling for Cassidy to come beside her. The youngster follows the request and once she's sitting beside Brittany, the blonde wraps her arms around her and pulls her into her lap.

/

_Santana sighs for the umpteenth time as she stands in the doorway of the living room and stares at her daughter who is currently sitting on the couch, engrossed in the television. They've just finished having dinner not too long ago and Santana had asked Cassidy to get started on her homework, but it's as if the youngster isn't listening to her. The problem of Cassidy not listening to her has been ongoing for about a week or so now and she's beginning to get tired of it. She has no idea what's up with her daughter, but she's becoming tired of being treated like a piece of trash. She needs to stand up for herself and stop being so soft. _

"_Cassidy." Santana calls out as she walks into the room. "Can you listen to me for a second?"_

_Cassidy's attention doesn't turn away from the television which annoys Santana even more because it becomes incredibly apparent that she's being ignored on purpose. She takes a few more steps around the room and comes to a stop right in front of the television, effectively blocking her daughter's view of it which forces Cassidy to look at her. _

_"Please do not ignore me." She states firmly as she places her hands on her hips. "I have asked you to go and start doing your homework, why are you not doing it?"_

"_I don't want to." Cassidy grumbles. "You can't make me."_

_Santana rolls her eyes at her daughter's response, but knows that she can't really be that annoyed at her for saying that since she was the one who taught her it. She just wishes that Cassidy wouldn't use her own words against her. "I don't want to is not a valid excuse, there are a lot of things that I don't want to do but I have to do them anyway." She says calmly, moving her body to block the child's view when she tries to dodge around Santana to see the television screen once again. "You're right, I can't make you do your homework but I am your mother and I would appreciate it if you would listen to me."_

"_I don't have to do things that I don't want to do." Cassidy tells her very matter of factly with a smug firmly in place. "I'll do my homework with Mama."_

_"Mama won't be home until late." Santana informs her, doing her best to mask the annoyance in her voice. "She'll also be tired and hungry when she gets home which is why I would like you to do it now."_

_What she's saying is true. Brittany was called into work for an emergency today and so Santana doesn't want her to have to come home and stress about Cassidy's homework. She wants her to be able to relax which is why she was trying to get all the housework done, Cassidy's homework done, and make Brittany's dinner for her coming in at seven o'clock this evening. However, for whatever reason it may be Cassidy is making it extremely difficult for her to do any of these things and it's beginning to really frustrate her. _

"_I don't want to do it now, I want to watch the tv." The young brunette replies. "I can't do it without Mama's help."_

"_You're not watching the television until your homework is completed, you know that's the rule." The Latina counters back and grabs the television control so that she can turn it off, which causes Cassidy to huff loudly in annoyance. "Why do you need Mama's help?"_

"_My homework is about when I was a baby so I need Mama to tell me what I was like as a baby." She replies shortly, crossing her arms over her chest. "She remembers everything."_

_"Cassidy I can help with that homework." Santana says, her facial features softening slightly."I know what you were like as a baby too."_

_It's not exactly a lie because over the past three years Santana has watched all of the DVDs that Sugar and Brittany made of Cassidy growing up with Brittany. They thought that it would be a good way to spend some quality time with each other in the evenings and so whenever Cassidy was in bed and they were having a quiet night, they would spend some time cuddled up on the couch watching them. Santana watched them with so much care and attention that she's fairly confident that she could answer any question her daughter had about being a baby. _

"_No you don't." "You're lying."_

_"Excuse me?" She retorts, not believing what she just heard. "What did you just accuse me of?"_

"_You're lying." Cassidy repeats venomously. "You don't know what I was like as a baby because you're not my real Mami."  
_

_Santana's heart practically stops as the words leave her daughter's mouth and she stares at her with wide eyes. Obviously, they've never really spoken to Cassidy about the fact that she wasn't around when she was born because it was something that the youngster never brought up. Both she and Brittany had assumed that she had kind of forgotten about it because she was still quite young when Santana came back into her life. Similarly, they've never spoken to her about the fact that Santana is different from most women because they feel as if she's too young for that, and so Santana doesn't understand why or how her daughter is accusing her of not being her real mother. _

_"W-What?" Santana chokes out after a moment of silence. "W-What did you j-just say?"_

"_You're not my real Mami!" Cassidy shouts angrily. "Mama is my only mother."_

_The Latina can feel her heart pounding in her chest and she doesn't know what the hell she's supposed to do. She can feel herself getting more frustrated and angry at the situation with every second the passes, but she doesn't want to blow up in front of Cassidy as it would probably scare her. _

_"Go to your room." She orders quietly, pointing towards the living room door. "I need you to go to your room right now."_

_"You can't tell me what to do." The youngster answers smartly. "I only listen to my real parents."_

_"Get to your room Cassidy!" Santana snaps loudly. "Now!"_

_Both Santana and Cassidy are startled by Santana's tone of voice and so the younger brunette runs out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. The house is deathly silent after that and so Santana staggers over to the couch, still in a haze about what happened and sits herself down onto it. She has tears threatening to escape her eyes so she furiously blinks them back as she pulls her phone out of her pocket and begins to frantically search through her contacts._

_There's only one person she needs right now and that person is Brittany. _

_/_

Brittany stares at the youngster sitting on her lap and can't help but compare her to Santana. She's pouting and has her arms crossed protectively over her chest, which is the typical Santana look whenever she's angry. Brittany hums in thought as she thinks about how to approach the topic of conversation with her daughter and sighs when her mind draws a blank. She's never been good with confrontation, even when the person she's confronting is not even seven years old.

"I know that you and Mami had an argument last night, she told me about it." Brittany says, choosing her words as carefully as she can. "Do you think you can tell me what happened?"

"I don't know." Cassidy shrugs her shoulders. "She wanted me to do my homework and I didn't want to, and then I told her that she couldn't tell me what to do because she wasn't my real mother. She got angry after that and told me to go to my room so I did that."

Brittany frowns at the information she's given by Cassidy because she can't understand why Cassidy would say something like that. "Cass, your Mami is your real mother." She tells her seriously, her voice firm. "Why do you not think that she is?"

"She can't be." Cassidy huffs in response, rolling her eyes. "The girls in my class say that she can't be."

"Why are you listening to the girls in your class?" Brittany presses further, eager to know why her daughter is listening to people that don't know anything about their family whatsoever. "The girls in your class don't know anything about our family and have no right to tell you that your Mami is not your real mother."

"It's because of the new girl Lauren." She states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "She's the smartest girl in the class and when I told her that my Mama and Mami were going to have two new babies she laughed at me and said that two women can't have babies together. I told her that they could because that's how I was born, but she called me stupid and told me that all children have to have a mom and dad. Since I've seen pictures of me inside your tummy I knew you were my real Mama, which means that Santana is my fake one."

Brittany takes a moment or two to process the information that she's been given and once she does so, she swallows the lump in her throat. She has to admit, she's extremely upset and shocked by the words that have come out of her daughter's mouth but she does her best not to show her emotions. She needs to be strong right now for their family. "Honey, many boys and girls do have a mom and a dad, but not all children do and that's completely okay." She explains softly. "Mami is your real mother and she loves you very very very much. I don't want you listening to the girls at school because no matter how smart they are, they're wrong. Okay?"

Cassidy scrunches her eyebrows together in concentration and then nods her head. "Okay." She agrees. "I won't listen to them."

"Good." The blonde breathes out in relief. "I would like you to apologise to Mami when she gets home from work because even though I now understand why you said the things that you did, they don't make your behaviour acceptable and you really hurt Mami's feelings."

"I will, Mama." The youngster replies and Brittany smiles because she knows that Cassidy hates apologising (it's something else she gets from Santana). "I'm sorry for being rude at breakfast."

"It's okay, Sweetie. I'm sorry for snapping at you." She apologises, bringing her daughter in for a cuddle and kissing her forehead softly. She's about to tell Cassidy that she can go and play in her room, but just as she's about to another thought pops into her head. "Lauren was the girl who was having her birthday party and the restaurant we were at, wasn't she?" She asks, to which Cassidy nods her head. "Baby are you getting left out at school because she have a Mama and a Mami?"

Cassidy doesn't answer straight away and instead looks down at her clasped hands, clearly uncomfortable with the question. The reluctance to answer it is enough conformation for Brittany to know that the answer is yes, and she swears she feels a pain in her chest when the realisation sinks in. "It only happened when Lauren joined the class." Cassidy says, snapping her out of her thoughts. "None of the other kids ever cared about it, but Lauren said it was stupid to have two moms so everyone agreed with her."

"Does your teacher know about this?" She asks, as she once again pulls her daughter into her chest to comfort her. She feels Cassidy shake her head indicating that the teacher doesn't know and so she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before releasing it slowly. "I'm going to speak to your Mami about this tonight and then we're going to speak to your teacher because this isn't acceptable."

/

When Santana steps in the front door from work she's surprised to see her girlfriend standing in the doorway. She turns her back to her so that she can close the door and she opens her mouth to greet the blonde, but before she can get the words out she feels herself getting spun around and pushed up against the door and before she can really comprehend what's going on Brittany's lips are on hers. She moves her lips against Brittany's, doing her best to keep up with the frantic pace and she brings her hands to rest on the other woman's hips, pulling her closer so that there's not space between their bodies. She can tell from the way that Brittany's acting that she's probably had an emotional or stressful day, and so she goes with the flow of things and slips her tongue into Brittany's mouth, exploring it for a moment and humming in approval.

When they eventually break away for air, Brittany allows her forehead to rest against Santana's and the Latina brings one of her hands up to cup Brittany's cheek gently. "I'm really glad to see you too." She teases breathlessly, leaning in for one more peck. "Are you okay Britt?"

"I'll tell you about it later." She replies, gazing into the mocha brown eyes in front of her. "I just really love you."

"Well I just really love you too." The brunette confesses with a small smile. "What's for dinner?"

"I was thinking spaghetti?" Brittany suggests as she reluctantly pulls away from Santana and takes a few steps backwards so that her girlfriend is no longer pressed against the door. "We've not had it in a while and I know it's one of your favourites."

"That's perfect babe." Santana responds as she makes her way towards the staircase. "I'm going to go and get changed, I'll be back down in five."

As soon as Santana reaches the bedroom she slips out of her blouse and pencil skirt and changes into something far more comfortable. After she's happy with her choice of clothing -which consists off sweatpants and Brittany's hoodie- she makes her way through to the bathroom and removes her make up from her face, washing it thoroughly. She usually doesn't wear that much make up to work since she's usually in her office working, but she was meeting with a new client today and wanted to make a good first impression. The last thing she does is pull her hair out of the high pony it's in and allows it to fall around her shoulders and face, and once she's satisfied she leaves the bedroom in search for Brittany.

As she's walking down the hallway she notices that Cassidy's bedroom door has been left open a crack and so she sticks her head in and finds her daughter lying on her bed reading. "Hey sweetie, how was school?" She asks, opening the door a little bit further. "Did you have a good day?"

Cassidy is startled by the interruption at first and shoots up from the lying position that she's in, dropping the book in the process. "It was okay." She shrugs, casting her eyes down to the floor because she feels guilty about what she said to her mother.

Santana sighs quietly in response to the answer, or lack of answer, that she receives and turns to leave the room. She's tried to get things back on track with her daughter twice today, but it seems to her as if it's not what her daughter wants to happen. She's just about out of the room when she hears Cassidy's voice, which makes her stop in her tracks.

"Mami wait." Cassidy calls out. "I need to talk to you."

The Latina turns on her heels and begins to walk towards her daughter's bed and tentatively sits on the edge of it. As soon as she does so, Cassidy practically launches herself at her and buries her face into the crook of her neck. It's safe to say Santana is caught off guard by the action, but she doesn't let it show and automatically brings her arms up to circle around the child's body, holding her in place. She's unaware that the youngster is crying until she feels the tears hitting her skin and the body in her arms shaking slightly and so she begins to run her hand up and down her daughter's back to comfort her.

"Don't cry honey." She soothes as she presses a kiss into her hair. "How about you tell me what's wrong and I'll see what I can do to make it better."

"I-I'm sorry for b-being mean to you a-and hurting your f-feelings." Cassidy sobs into her neck, causing the words to come out muffled. "I didn't m-mean to make y-you sad."

"Oh Cass..." Santana breathes out, tightening her hold on the youngster. "It's okay and I accept your apology, but your words were very hurtful and I hope that I never hear you say them to me again."

"Okay." She nods her head in acknowledgement, pulling away slightly so that she can look at her mother. "I love you Mami."

"I know you do, and I love you too." Santana replies, bringing her hands up to wipe her daughter's tears away with her thumbs. "I'm sorry for getting frustrated with you last night, I shouldn't have raised my voice."

"It's okay, Mami."

/

Later that evening once Cassidy is in bed and they've had dinner, Brittany finds herself cuddled up to Santana on the couch while she listens to her girlfriend rant about her work. It's a common occurrence in their household because Santana always has something to complain about as she is one of the best employees at her work, and as a result of that she's asked to do a lot more than the rest. Brittany doesn't mind listening to it though, in fact she kind of enjoys it because she can see how passionate the brunette is about her job and despite the fact that most of the things that come out of her mouth are negative or swear words, she loves to watch and listen to Santana tell her all about it.

While Santana is complaining about the unexpected meeting she got pulled into today, Brittany absent mindedly begins to trail her hand up and down Santana's thigh. She's not particularly in the mood to have sex with Santana tonight since she's quite tired, but she would love to be as close to her as possible. She gives off a sense of calmness and protection when Brittany is wrapped up in her arms and she really likes the feeling of it.

"Britt are you okay?" Santana stops her rant when she sees the distant look on her lover's face. "Am I boring you with my rant?"

"No honey you're not boring me." Brittany answers with a shake of her head, bringing herself back into reality. "I just really want to have a bath with you."

"We can have a bath." Santana says as she stands up from her seat and holds out her hand to help Brittany up, which she accepts. "You should have told me earlier."

Brittany allows the brunette to lead her up to their en-suite bathroom and she perches on the edge of the bath as Santana begins to run the water. Usually when they do this there's sexual tension between them, but tonight it's completely different. There's no traces of that whatsoever and both women are glad of that as the two of them are emotionally exhausted. It's been a long day and all Brittany and Santana want to do is fall asleep in each other's arms.

Once the bath is run, Santana helps Brittany back up and undresses her slowly before undressing herself. She gets into the tub first, testing the water, and once she's satisfied with the temperature she beckons for her girlfriend to come and sit in between her legs. Brittany happily complies with the request and once she is sitting up against the Latina, Santana brings her hands to rest on the blonde's stomach. She's still amazed at the fact that her children are growing in there.

"Now that we're relaxing I think I should probably tell you about my conversation with Cassidy." Brittany says, making conversation between them. "She told me that she's purposely being left out at school because of the fact that she has two moms, and the reason why she thought that you weren't her real mother was because the new girl in her class Lauren told her that every child had to have a mom and a dad."

"Lauren sounds like a little bitch." Santana retorts with a snort. "So her entire class now has a problem with her having two moms?"

"Apparently." Brittany replies with a shrug. "Cass also said that the teacher doesn't know what's going on, but I don't know if I fully believe that because surely she would have noticed that no one is talking to her in class. Still, I'm going to make an appointment with her teacher and I want you to be there because we need to get this sorted."

"That's fine babe, just make an appointment and I'll get the day off or finish early." The Latina hums in response. "Does Snixx get to come along?"

"Snixx can come along, but she can only come out if it's completely necessary." Brittany chuckles before turning serious. "San, I think that we should maybe think about telling Cassidy about your condition."

Before Santana can even verbally respond Brittany knows that the conversation probably isn't going to go well because she feels the Latina tense from behind her. She's aware that it's an incredibly sensitive topic, but Brittany thinks that it's something they should probably open up about it to their daughter. After all, it is kind of relevant right now as she has a right to know the reason as to how and why she has two mothers.

"What you want to have the sex talk with our daughter?" She questions snarkily. "I'm sure that will go down well."

"Well, no not really." Brittany deadpans with a sigh. "I don't want people telling her that one of us aren't her real parents though, so I'd prefer it if she knew the truth."

"She's too young." The Latina bites back defensively. "We're not telling her."

"Is she too young or are you too scared to tell her?" Brittany challenges, growing annoyed at how uncooperative her girlfriend is being. "Cassidy is probably really confused and has a lot of questions about having two mothers, it's only fair that she knows."

"Don't be stupid, I'm not scared." Santana scoffs with a roll of her eyes, but they then widen when she realises what she's said. "Shit Britt I didn't mean that."

"Just forget it." The blonde mumbles as she stands up from the bath, the hurt clear in her voice. "I'm going to bed."

/

I hope that this was quick enough for you all.

I look forward to reading your reviews!

Also, if any artistic people would be kind enough to make a cover for this story then I would be extremely grateful if you could PM me


	7. Baby Brittana

First of all I just want to apologise for this and give a heads up to all readers that this is a rant and I'm going to call out some guest reviewers for their shit. If you don't want to read it then just skip further down the page to the chapter.

I want to start off by saying that I love each review I get for my fics and I take everyone of them on board. Like I've said in the past, reviews are the only things I get back from writing my fics and so I read them carefully and it even gets to the point where I can remember users who review so frequently. However lately I've been seeing a lot of negative reviews circling around Brittana fics and it's beginning to piss me off. The people who write these fics give up their time to do so, and they do it to provide entertainment for others and I think that someone who then has the audacity to go and write a mean review with no constructive criticism in it whatsoever is incredibly rude and cowardly. I see posts on Tumblr and tweets on Twitter that say they need the Brittana fic writers to keep Brittana going, but do you honestly think people are going to continue when they receive hate or mean comments for writing it? I don't think so.

Anyway, on my last update I received a review from someone who got pissed off at the ending because it implied that Santana had called Brittany stupid and that's why she stormed off. Now fair enough I can see why they may have thought that, but it once explicitly stated and so it was based on an assumption. When I read the review I was pissed to say the least. Not because it was negative – I'm a big girl I can deal with criticism- but because it was completely negative. There wasn't even a 'thanks for this update' in it. Instead they just focussed on the negative – which by the way isn't even a negative because when you read the update underneath this then you'll understand why Brittany stormed away. Also what made me annoyed was the fact that it was by a guest. If you're going to bitch at me at least have the decency to do it on you account (if you have one) because it honestly just makes you look ridiculous and cowardly.

Another review I received was similar and claimed that I was bias towards Brittany. Now reviewer, I pose a question to you; did you read 1663 Days? It literally deals with the fact that Brittany is dealing with a mental illness which is why Santana is understanding towards her. I'm not bias towards Brittany in the slightest, I simply planned my story around her and not Santana's, and I'm not going to apologise for that. Once again, when you read the update below you'll see that Brittany storming off has nothing whatsoever to do with being called stupid.

I've not wrote this to embarrass anyone or get sympathy, I've simply done it to show you all that you writing a negative review is just pathetic. If you had written something like "I don't like it when Brittana fic authors add in the bit about Brittany being called stupid, maybe you should stay away from it and try [insert idea in here] instead" then that would have been perfectly okay but at the end of the day they were kind of rude, and I will stand up for myself. At the end of the day I don't see you guys writing fics.

On a lighter note I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, I do love reading them.

That's all I have to say on the matter I guess. I'm sorry to be such a downer but I had to get this out there. I hope you enjoy the update though.

/

_Santana stands in front of the two bathroom doors with her hands placed firmly on her hips, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she glares at them. It's her fourth day at kindergarten and today is the first day of her needing to go to the bathroom, but she's confused as to which one she's supposed to use. She knows that she's a girl and would like to use the girl's bathroom, but she also knows that she has a boy part which makes her think that she should probably use the boy's bathroom. Her Mami and Papi never told her which one she was supposed to use and she's beginning to panic because all she can think about is how much she needs to use the bathroom. _

_She's too engrossed in her thoughts to notice that her new best friend Brittany is walking along the corridor in search for her since she's been away for a while, and so she gets a fright when someone taps her on the shoulder. When Santana turns around to look at Brittany, the smile on the blonde's face drops because she sees the distressed look on her best friend's. If there is one thing that Brittany is good at, it's being able to read people's expressions and so she can automatically tell that Santana is struggling with something._

"Hey San, what's wrong?" She asks, using her newly found nickname for the Latina. "You look sad and confused." Brittany thinks it's really strange to see Santana looking like this because she's usually the one who is confident and telling all of the other boys and girls in their class to leave them alone. 

"_I-I really need to pee." Santana stutters quietly, unable to focus on the girl beside her due to the pressure in her bladder. "I don't know which door to g-go in."_

_Brittany's face softens at Santana's answer and she slips her hand into the brunette's and locks their fingers together. "It's okay San, you don't need to get upset." She says, squeezing her hand gently to show her support. "You're a girl so you go inside the girl one." The blonde tries to pull Santana towards the bathroom with her, but she doesn't move at all. _

"_I-I can't." Santana whimpers, shaking her head as she pulls her hand out of Brittany's grasp. ""I'm not... I can't." She repeats, too upset to finish her sentence. She's so overwhelmed with everything that's going on that she begins to cry, which is so out of character for her because she never cries. _

"_Please don't cry." Brittany pleads, taking a step forward and cupping Santana's cheek to wipe her tears away. "Bathrooms aren't that scary, I'll come inside with you." She tells her as she hugs the smaller girl tightly. "You don't need to be upset."_

_Santana hugs Brittany back tightly, wrapping her arms around her neck and burying her face into her shoulder. She doesn't know why she trusts this girl so much since she's only known her for a couple of days but as she's hugging her, she gets the same feeling of safety she gets when she hugs her Mami and Papi so she guesses that Brittany must be good. When they pull away she slips her hand back into Brittany's awaiting one, and allows her to lead her into the bathroom. Once they're inside Santana stands awkwardly in the middle of the room with one leg in front of the other and eyes all of the cubicles warily, unsure of what to do. She tries to take a step forward to go into one of the cubicles, but it's as if her entire body is frozen and she can't even take one step forward. _

_She's worried that someone is going to walk into the bathroom and find out about her secret, and the chance of that happening is terrifying enough to stop her from being able to think properly. She absent-mindedly tightens her grip on her best friend's hand, crushing it slightly as she cowers into her body, hiding herself in Brittany's arms. _

_"Santana?" Brittany questions, breaking the brunette out of her thoughts. "Do you know how to use the toilets? If you don't I can teach you." She offers, thinking that's why the other girl is so reluctant to step inside one of the cubicles. _

_Swallowing the lump in her throat, Santana tilts her head upwards to look at Brittany. "I know how to use the toilet." She says convincingly with a small nod of her head. "I just... I'm scared."_

"_They can be scary because the sound like monsters when they flush, but if you don't like that part then I can do it for you." Brittany offers, her eyes wide in understanding. She smiles in encouragement at Santana to make her feel better, but her eyes narrow when she spots a dark patch on Santana's jeans. "Hey San what's that mark on your jeans?"_

_Santana's gaze follows Brittany's line of sight and her eyes widen when she realises that the dark patch on her jeans is because she's wet herself a little bit. She feels her cheeks grow warmer under the intense stare of her best friend and she begins to panic because she's sure that Brittany is going to make fun of her and laugh at her for this. She's supposed to be a big girl in kindergarten. She's not supposed to have accidents like that. She blinks back the tears of embarrassment that threaten to fall and sniffles slightly, taking a deep breath as she does so to calm herself down. _

"_Have you had an accident?" Brittany asks softly as the realisation suddenly sinks in. Santana hesitantly nods her head when she realises that she can't lie about it and tries to distance herself from the blonde, afraid that she's going to laugh at her. "Do you want me to go and get a teacher?"_

"_No!" Santana practically yells, which startles Brittany because she's never heard Santana be so loud before. Sure, she's heard her shout at the other kids in the class but not as loud as that. "No, please don't tell her." She pleads a little more softly, lowering the tone of her voice. _

"_Why not?" The taller girl questions, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. "She won't be mad, San. Accidents happen sometimes."_

_"You just can't, okay?" Santana answers with a sigh, covering the wet patch with her hands. "Can you please go and get my backpack? I have some extra clothes in there."_

_Brittany simply nods her head eagerly in response and skips out of the room in search for Santana's backpack. As soon as the bathroom door closes behind her, Santana lets out a breath of relief because she realises that Brittany didn't laugh at her when she wet herself. However, panic and fear soon takes over once again when she notices that Brittany could tell everyone about her accident without her knowing. _

_The bathroom door opens a few minutes later and Brittany emerges with Santana's backpack and a proud smile on her face. "I found it!" She exclaims as she holds it out for her friend to take. "I had to sneak it out the classroom so that no one would see it, but I did it good."_

"_Thanks." Santana says gratefully, accepting the backpack from her and toying with it in her hands. "You won't tell anyone about this will you?" She asks, wanting to make sure that she can trust Brittany. _

"_Of course not!" Brittany exclaims. "You're my best friend and I'm your best friend. It's my job to keep your secrets."_

_It's as if Brittany's words lift a huge weight off her shoulders, and she's so relieved to hear Brittany say that they're still best friends despite what has just happened. It's a great confidence boost for her and so she throws her arms around Brittany's neck, dropping her backpack in the process, and hugging her tightly. _

"_You're the best Britt-Britt." She breathes into her ear. "I'll keep your secrets too."_

_Brittany squeezes Santana back in response and then pulls away slightly so that she can see her face. "If you don't go to the toilet then you'll have another accident." She states matter of factly. "Why won't you go?"_

_Santana thinks for a moment and debates on whether or not telling Brittany about her problem. She's sure that she can trust her because they're best friends, but at the same time she doesn't want to tell her in case she gets mad at her and doesn't want to continue being her friend. Sighing, she decides to tell her because she guesses that if she and Brittany are going to be best friends forever then she's going to have to tell her eventually._

"I don't know if I'm supposed to use this bathroom." She admits shyly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm really confused."

"_Why would you be confused?" Brittany wonders aloud, finding it difficult to understand because Santana is the smartest girl she knows so she doesn't think she should get confused. "You're a girl so you use the girl's bathroom."_

_"If I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone? Not even your mom and dad?" Santana asks to which Brittany silently nods her head and links their pinkies together, allowing them to dangle by their sides. "I was born with a boy part so I don't pee like a girl." She gushes out in one breath. _

"_Oh..." Brittany breathes out after a moment of silence, her face looking puzzled. "So you've got a part like daddies have?" Santana nods her head, looking down at the ground again when she feels herself growing embarrassed again. "You're a girl though." Brittany then states confidently, causing Santana's eyes to snap back up at her. "You have long hair and you wear pretty dresses sometimes. You're the most beautiful girl I know."_

_Santana blushes at the words and bashfully begins to scuff the tip of her shoe over the tiles of the bathroom floor. "Are you mad at me for having a boy part?" She questions timidly, allowing her fears and insecurities to take over her mindset. "Are we still going to be best friends?" She presses further, her heart pounding in her chest because she really doesn't want to lose Brittany as her best friend._

"_Of course we are! I don't mind if you have a different part from me, you're still my best friend." The blonde giggles, leaning over and pecking her cheek. "Is that why you're scared to go to the bathroom?"_

"_Yeah." Santana confirms with a sigh. "I don't want anyone else to find out about my secret."_

"_Hmm..." Brittany hums in thought for a moment, her eyebrows furrowing together in concentration. "How about you go into the stall and I'll guard outside of it!" She suggests, her face brightening up at the idea. "That way no one will get close to finding out!"_

"_Okay!" Santana scrambles to pick her backpack up from the floor and walks into the furthest away stall, looking over her shoulder to find Brittany following her. She walks into the cubicle and closes the door, locking it behind her. "I'm gonna get changed." She shouts from the inside. "Don't move, okay?"_

"Okay, I won't move!" Brittany shouts back, leaning against the outside of the door. "You can count on me, San!"

_Santana grins widely as she slips out of her jeans because she knows that she can count on Brittany. She counts on Brittany guarding the door for her right up until junior year._

/

Santana wakes up from her dream with wide eyes, she's completely started and so she sits up in her bed and runs her fingers through her hair before scooping it up into a messy ponytail to keep it out of her face. She has no idea why she dreamed about the first time Brittany found out about her condition, but she thinks it probably has something to do with what is currently going on between them. Santana looks over at her girlfriend and sees her sleeping peacefully with her back to her, and it makes her sigh because usually Brittany is cuddled into her but she isn't tonight because the blonde is still upset with the comment she made two nights ago.

Although the comment was hurtful towards Brittany, the blonde isn't completely ignoring Santana and the Latina is glad about that because she doesn't know what she would have done if that was the case. However it is apparent that Brittany is still upset for some reason and it makes her feel incredibly guilty. She never intended to hurt anyone's feelings, she was just caught up in the heat of the moment.

The Latina shuffles across the bed so that she's lying directly behind her girlfriend and then wraps her arms around her waist, hugging onto her tightly. The movement causes Brittany to stir in her sleep and she turns in Santana's arms so that she's facing her. Her eyelids flutter open and finds Santana staring adoringly back at her and so she leans in and lazily places a kiss to her lips.

"I'm sorry Britt." She apologises quietly, nudging her nose against her girlfriend's. "I didn't mean to be so insensitive."

"It's 'kay." Brittany mumbles tiredly, her eyelids closing once again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana smiles in response. "Now go back to sleep honey, you need rest."

Santana stays awake until Brittany's breath evens out and once it has, she gets herself comfortable and falls asleep herself.

/

Santana leans back in her chair at work and brings her legs up to rest on her wooden desk. She's at work and is supposed to be working on writing a new song, but she's at a loss right now because she has no inspiration. She's bored and she kind of wants to just go home for the day because she knows that there's no point in staying in her office all day when she's not going to get anything done. She's already got a bank of songs written and so the Latina isn't worried about not getting anything done today as she knows that she can just submit one of those in to her boss if it comes to it.

Sighing, Santana looks at the photo of Brittany and Cassidy that she has on her desk and picks it up for closer inspection. It's one of her favourite pictures of the two of them together and it was taken in their basement when Santana snuck in and watched them dance together. It was a truly beautiful moment. Santana's mind wanders to Brittany and she thinks about giving her a call just to hear her voice, but she's disappointed when she remembers that her girlfriend is at work and she can't do that. She understands that the blonde has to work to make an income, but she hates knowing that she's doing it whilst pregnant with twins. She's constantly tired nowadays and it makes Santana feel so helpless.

She also knows that today is probably going to be worse for them than any other day because they have Rachel, Quinn and Kurt coming over for dinner so that they can announce their pregnancy to them. It's not going to be long before Brittany starts showing so the two women came to an agreement that they should probably tell all of their friends soon. After tonight they'll still have to tell Kitty and Marley, but Santana isn't worried about that because she's certain they will take it well. They still also have to tell their parents, but it's not something that they've spoken about in much detail. They'll be flying out to Lima in a couple of weeks for Christmas and so Santana assumes that they'll probably just tell them then.

After debating internally with herself for another five minutes, Santana decides to leave work early so that she can prepare for tonight's dinner. She's vaguely aware that her friends probably aren't expecting anything fancy from her and Brittany tonight, but she wants to make sure that everything is ready earlier than they're arrival so that they're not running around when they're in her home. It's the least that she can do because it's usually Brittany that cooks dinner so it'll make a nice change for once.

As she's driving home from work, Santana stops off at the nearest grocery store to buy some fresh meat and vegetables for tonight's meal. She also gets the vegan stuff that Rachel eats because she really doesn't want to have to deal with her complaining for most of the night. During the past three years Rachel, Kurt and Quinn have continued to stay close to their family so at least once a month they all meet up to have dinner or a few drinks together, and even though she wouldn't admit it out loud she's kind of looking forward to it.

While she's at the store, Santana also buys Cassidy's favourite ice cream and Brittany's favourite candy because she remembers her girlfriend looking in the cupboard for it this morning before she left for work. Once she makes sure that she's got everything she needs for tonight, she pays for her items and then makes her way back to the car. She's still got a few hours to kill before she even needs to begin cooking dinner, so she makes another detour on her way home and stops at a florists to buy Brittany some flowers.

Brittany has never expressed a love for flowers before, but Santana thinks it would be a nice gesture to buy her some and so she keeps it simple and buys her a bouquet of roses. It's cheesy and she is aware of that, but she knows that they'll make Brittany smile and giggle which is all that matters to her.

The first thing that she does when she arrives home is fill one of the many glass vases in their house up with water and arranges the roses she's bought for Brittany in it. Satisfied with her work, she moves them over to the middle of the kitchen island because she knows that just like everyday when Brittany comes in from work, the first place she will go into is the kitchen. Proud of her work, Santana then begins to tidy up the kitchen that has been left in a bit of a mess since breakfast and loads all of the dishes into the dishwasher before switching it on and leaving it to do it's job.

It takes her an hour and a half to completely tidy up the house and once she's finished she collapses down onto the couch in the living room and pulls her phone out from her pocket of the blazer that she's wearing. She thinks that she should probably text Brittany and tell her that she's come home early from work so that she doesn't get a fright when she comes home later and she also decides to text Quinn to invite her over early since she knows it's her day off. She's not had the chance to catch up with Quinn in a while so she thinks it'll probably be good for her because sometimes it's good to talk to other people that aren't family.

**Sending to Brittany (13:43PM):** _"Hey honey I left work early today and went shopping for dinner tonight so you don't need to after work. I love you xoxox"_

**Sending to Quinn (13:44PM):** _"Hey Q, fancy coming over for some coffee? I finished work early and could do with a catch up before dinner."_

**Incoming from Quinn (13:47PM):** _"Sure, I'll be there in 15 :)"_

**Incoming from Brittany (13:49PM):** _"Thanks babe, I love you too xoxox"_

Quinn stays true to her word and fifteen minutes later Santana hears the doorbell to the Pierce-Lopez household ring. She pulls herself off the couch, sighing loudly because it seems as if no matter how many times she tells Quinn that she's welcome to just walk into their house, she still hasn't got the message. The Latina peers through the peep-hole when she comes to a stop at the front door to make sure it is Quinn and not some creep at the door, and then opens it to let her friend in from the cold.

"How many times do I have to tell you to just come in?" Santana greets as she closes the door behind Quinn and then turns to face her. "Brittany and I walk into your apartment all the time, you're allowed to do the same to us."

"I know, but it's different." Quinn explains as if it's obvious. "You have a child I don't."

"Cassidy doesn't care if you walk in or not, in fact she'd probably prefer it because then the doorbell wouldn't interrupt her reading time." The brunette shoots back. "Besides she's not even here right now, she's at school."

"Whatever." Quinn rolls her eyes with a playful smile. "Go and make me a cup of coffee, I'm freezing."

Santana bites back the smart comment that comes to mind and instead leads Quinn into the kitchen and turns on the coffee maker. She grabs two mugs from the cupboard and gets everything sorted before turning around and leaning on the counter top as she waits for the coffee maker to finish. "What are you staring at?" She questions when she notices that Quinn is staring at her from where she is sitting at the kitchen table. "It's creepy, you should stop."

"I'm staring at you because I'm trying to guess what's going on with you." Quinn informs her, never once lifting her gaze. "Have you and Brittany had an argument?"

"What?" Santana scoffs, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. "What would make you think that?"

"You only call me for coffee when there's a problem, so I simply assumed." She shrugs as if it's not a big deal. "What have you done this time?"

"I haven't done anything." Santana sighs and turns around when she hears the coffee maker sound indicating that it's ready. "I may have hurt her feelings a little bit, but I'm making up for that."

"You hurt her feelings?" Quinn repeats sceptically. "What the hell did you do? Brittany rarely gets offended."

"Brittany thinks we should tell Cassidy about my condition because a girl at her school told her that it was impossible to have two mothers." Santana shortens down the story because she really doesn't want to go into too much detail. "I grew defensive over the idea because it makes me uncomfortable, but Brittany stayed firm with her belief that we should tell her and I snapped at her and told her it was a stupid idea."

"I have to say, I agree with Brittany." Quinn finally speaks after taking a moment to digest the information. "She has a point."

"What?" Santana exclaims incredulously, spinning around to face her friend. "Why are you agreeing with her? She hasn't thought this through."

"You think she hasn't thought this through?" The blonde challenges with a smirk. "How stupid can you get Santana?"

"Why are you calling me stupid? I'm not the one that wants to explain to a seven year old that I have a penis." She replies defensively. "Do you know how many people she could tell? Brittany hasn't thought about it."

"Brittany has most definitely thought this through." Quinn tells her firmly. "She'd never do anything to intentionally embarrass, humiliate or make you uncomfortable."

"How do you even know that?"

/

_Brittany had never really considered what would happen at school if everyone at school found out about Santana's extra member. She never really thought that it would be something that they would have to deal with because both she and Santana did so well to hide it. They'd go to the bathroom together all the time and Brittany would always stand guard and not let anyone else in when Santana was using the bathroom, and whenever they had physical ed they'd always wait until everyone else was changed before they'd get ready themselves. They thought that their system was flawless, and since they were the two most popular girls in the school and were exclusively dating everyone kind of kept out of their way, which they were more than happy with. _

_However it seemed as if everyone wasn't keeping out of their way because one evening after Cheerios practice, some of the other Cheerios decided to play a prank on Santana which ended up with a naked picture of her being sent to everyone around the school. Of course when it happened everyone on the squad was shocked and Santana was so embarrassed that she quickly got changed and bolted out of the changing room with Brittany following close behind her. _

_Now it's the day after the picture was sent to everyone and Brittany has been left to deal with the consequences alone. Understandably Santana decided to skip school because she was far too upset and embarrassed to go, and Brittany respects that. She's still nervous though because she has no idea about what's going to happen. All she knows for sure is that she's not going to let anyone say anything bad about her girlfriend and get away with it. She loves Santana and she'll do whatever she can to protect her. _

_It's as if everything freezes as she takes her first couple of steps inside William McKinley High School, and Brittany feels everyone's eyes immediately snap towards her as she walks through the corridor. It feels weird not having Santana by her side and holding her hand, but she puts on a brave face and keeps her head held high. She's not going to let the other students know that she's at her weakest right now because she knows that if she does, they'll take advantage of that. As she's walking, she hears a few people whisper her name and so she glares at them in an attempt to get them to shut up. She's normally extremely nice to everyone and doesn't really ever glare so she's surprised (and relieved) that it works and makes the people look away in embarrassment. She guesses that she's learned a lot about being intimidating from her girlfriend over the years that they've spent together. _

_Brittany slows down her pace when she nears her locker and her eyes narrow when she sees a group of football players hanging around it. She hates the football players because they're disgusting and always try to flirt with both of them even though they're happily in a relationship with one another. She purposely sways her hips a little bit more as she walks past them, causing her Cheerios skirt to ride up a little bit, and ignores them when they whistle at her. It's all about the teasing and not about the teasing after all. The blonde opens her locker and grabs the books that she needs for her first two classes out from it. She purposely takes longer than usual because she has some time to kill and without her girlfriend by her side she doesn't really know where to go or what to do. She could go and find the rest of the Cheerios but she's too angry at them to go and do that._

"_So where's your girlfriend?" She hears one of the football players snicker. It causes Brittany to sigh and rolls her eyes and she's glad that her face is still shielded by her locker door because if it wasn't she's sure that they would have something to say about it. "Or should I say boyfriend." All of the football players begin to laugh and before she can even think about what she's doing, Brittany slams her locker door shut and spins on her heels to face them._

"_What did you just call Santana?" She spits through gritted teeth. "She's my girlfriend." She emphasises the word girlfriend loudly which draws the attention of some of the others in the surrounding area, but she doesn't care right now. _

"_How stupid are you?" Another football player sneers, taking a step forward into her personal space. "We've all seen the picture, she's a guy."_

"_No she's not!" Brittany snarls in response, squaring up to him. "My girlfriend is a girl so why don't you just shut the fuck up."_

_The crowd that has gathered goes silent at Brittany's words because no one has ever heard her speak like that before. Brittany has always been very soft spoken and whenever anything comes out of her mouth it's usually something positive of funny, it even shocks herself a little bit but she doesn't care because she knows that she needs to stand up for Santana because if the roles were reversed and she was the one with a penis that the whole school found out about, she's certain that Santana would slash everyone who said anything about it down with her vicious words. _

"_Chill out blondie." He chuckles, holding his hands up in defence. "Why don't you calm down and come under the bleachers later and I'll show you a good time. I'm sure I could satisfy you so much better."_

_The smirk that follows the football player's statement makes Brittany feel sick to her stomach and she clenches her fist with her free hand that isn't holding her books. She'd never sleep with the scum bag and she'd never cheat on Santana. She's more than satisfied with their relationship and wouldn't change it for the world. _

"_Santana satisfies me so much more than any of you will ever be able to." The blonde states matter of factly. "Now how about you fuck off before I get you kicked off the football team for harassing me?"_

_She's not sure if she can make that happen, but it seems like a pretty convincing threat so she stands by it. Luckily for her the threat works because moments later the football team slowly begin to back away from her and she smiles in triumph. She knew that she could do this without Santana._

"_If I hear you say anything else about me or my girlfriend then I'll make sure you pay for it." She calls after them. "I wouldn't mess with someone who can play as innocent as I can because it's obvious that you're going to lose."_

_Brittany successfully manages to get through most of the day without much bother. Inevitably there were a few hiccups throughout the day, but each time it happened she quickly defended Santana and made it clear to everyone in the room that they wouldn't get away with doing the same. She's not spoken to any of the Cheerios so far because although not all of them were involved in the prank, she's thoroughly pissed at them all. She's not one to get angry often, but what they've done has made her furious and she's ready to have a go at them. _

_When lunchtime comes around Brittany makes her way to the dining hall with one intention in mind and that is to confront the Cheerios. She hates confrontation but it's necessary so she doesn't mind doing it. They need to realise that they can't mess with her and her girlfriend without there being some kind of consequence. Once again, everyone turns to look at her as she walks through doors of the dining hall and instead of making her way to the queue to get her lunch she heads straight for the Cheerios table where the rest of the squad are already sitting eating their lunch. _

_The blonde drops her backpack down on the table next to Quinn once she reaches it, and the noise of it falling gains everyone's attention which is exactly what she wanted. "What you did last night at practice was disgusting." She growls as she sits down, aware that the rest of the room has gone silent to hear what she's saying. "What were you all trying to achieve by doing this in the first place?"_

_She looks at the expectantly, waiting for one of them to speak up and she grows frustrated when she's met with silence. Not even Quinn -who is usually the voice of reason- is speaking up which just proves to Brittany that none of them have an answer to what they've done. She doesn't think they realise how serious what they've done actually is. _

"_It wasn't that bad." Tamara, the girl who took the photo says as she rolls her eyes. "It was a bit of fun."_

"A bit of fun?" Brittany repeats, her jaw clenched in anger. "What was fun about it? Explain that to me because I can't see anything fun about it." She demands and is once again met with silence. When Brittany realises that none of the girls are going to speak up any time soon because they're at a loss for words she decides to continue. "Do you have any idea how serious this is? My girlfriend is at home feeling like shit because you thought it would be hilarious to take a picture of her naked and send it around the school. She's your team mate, you shouldn't have even of planned to do it in the first place! "

"_It's not our fault that she has a dick and is insecure about it." Tamara huffs as she crosses her arms defensively over her chest. "She shouldn't even be on the Cheerios when she's not even a girl."_

_Out of the corner of her eye she sees a few of the other Cheerios sniggering at Tamara's comment and it angers her even more. She abruptly stands up from her seat and goes to lunge towards the girls, but before she can Quinn holds her back by holding her around the waist. She tries to struggle against the hold but Quinn's too strong -or she's too weak- and so she gives up._

"_Don't you ever say that about Santana again!" She seethes, raising her voice. "She's just as much of a girl than any of us here are and if I ever hear you say anything different from that then I swear I'll slap you. I'd do it now but you're lucky that Quinn is holding me back. Are we clear?"_

_She watches in satisfaction as Tamara and the rest of the girls nod their heads silently, indicating that they understand and when they do so, she relaxes a little bit into Quinn's embrace. She's sure that the girls are only agreeing with her because they're shocked by her sudden outburst, but she doesn't care. She's just glad that they're doing it. However, she's not finished though she's got one more stop to make before the end of lunch. _

"_When Santana comes back to school none of you better treat her any differently." Brittany warns, her voice cold. "She's still your captain and she's still the biggest bitch in this school and if I see any of you treating her differently then I swear I'll make sure you're kicked off the squad."_

_Instead of giving the girls a chance to reply Brittany picks her backpack up from the table sand slings it over her shoulder before slipping out of Quinn's embrace and storming towards the exit of the dining hall. She's sure that she's made it pretty clear to everyone in the school that they better leave Santana alone when she comes back to school, but just to make sure she's got one more visit to make. _

_When Brittany arrives at Coach Sylvester's office she barges past her assistant Becky and walks straight into the office without knocking. The sudden outburst causes Sue to look up from her computer screen and usually Brittany would apologise for doing something like this, but she's forgotten her manners today. She's got too much else to think about. She closes the door to the office and then tentatively walks over to the chair opposite Sue and sits down in it. _

"_I want you to kick Tamara, Ellie and Hannah off the Cheerios." She states, leaving no room for compromise. "I'm sure you've heard about what happened to Santana and I know for a fact that it was those three who planned it and done it. If they're not kicked off the squad by training tonight then you can guarantee that neither Santana or I will be back because I refuse to be on a team with people like them."_

"_Who knew Brittany Pierce had a set of balls." Sue smirks as she eyes the blonde in front of her. "Consider it done, I'll get on it straight away."_

"That's how I know she's definitely thought telling Cassidy about your condition through." Quinn says once she's finished telling her story. "The day after everyone found out about it she was the one who stood up for you and fought for you. She's loved you since day one Santana, and she's always done whatever she could to protect you."

Santana is momentarily speechless and she simply stares at Quinn with her mouth and eyes wide open. She never knew any of that happened at school because no one had ever told her that before. She had ended up taking a whole week off school when everyone found out about her condition and so she had just assumed that everyone had moved on from it by the time she came back. Not once did the idea of Brittany standing up for her in front of everyone cross her mind, and now she feels kind of stupid because looking back on it, it was so obvious. Brittany's always loved her and she should have known that she would have done everything within her power to protect her. Santana feels her heart swell with love and pride as she thinks about it and she's certain that she's just fallen even more in love with her.

"You're right." She eventually breathes out. "I'm an idiot."

/

When Brittany enters her home just after five o'clock, she's welcomed by the sound of Quinn, Kurt and Rachel's voices coming from the living room. She desperately wants to go and greet them but she's dying for a drink of water and so instead she makes a detour to the kitchen. Humming to herself, she crosses the tiled floor and opens up the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water and takes a big drink from it, sighing in contentment as it runs down her throat. She stills her movement of closing the fridge when she notices the large bouquet of roses in the middle of the kitchen island and the blonde allows her curiosity to get the better of her.

She can't help but smile when she comes to a stop in front of the large arrangement and sees the card that's resting beside them. It's written in Santana's handwriting and all it says is _'To my love'_. She finds the gesture incredibly sweet and knows this is just one of the many things that Santana will try to do tonight to make up for their small disagreement they had earlier on in the week. However, Brittany doesn't think that she needs to do anything because they were both in the wrong.

Brittany's broken out of her thoughts when she feels someone press their body up against the back of hers and place their hands on either side of the kitchen island, keeping her in place. She can tell from the caramel skin on the hands that it's Santana and so she spins in her spot so that she's facing her girlfriend. As soon as she does so, Santana kisses her which takes her off guard because Santana is rarely that forward when it comes to showing affection.

"What was that for?" She asks once they've parted. "Not that I'm complaining." She quickly adds, not wanting the brunette to get the wrong impression.

"I just really love you." Santana answers with a simple shrug. "I'm so grateful to have you."

"Where is this coming from?" The blonde questions softly, loving the fact that Santana is being so open with her right now. Even though they have no problem with talking about their feelings to one another it's rare that they ever have time to so Brittany wants to savour this moment. "I love you too though, and I'm lucky to have an amazing girlfriend like you."

"Quinn made me realise a few things today." The Latina answers a little bit cryptically. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, I just got really defensive and forgot who I was talking to."

"I understand." Brittany leans in and pecks her lips. "We'll talk about it later when we don't have guests. Okay?"

"Okay."

An hour or so later Brittany, Santana and Cassidy find themselves sitting around the dinner table with Kurt, Rachel and Quinn. They're almost finished their dinner and neither Brittany or Santana have had the opportunity to announce their good news because Rachel has been hogging most of the conversation. That doesn't come as a surprise to either of them because it's what always happens during the time that they spend together, but today they don't want to deal with it. They just want to announce their good news instead of listening to their friend go on about some Broadway show that neither of them have any intention of seeing.

"As much as we would love to sit here and listen to you drone on Rachel." Santana finally cuts, unable to stay quiet for any longer. "Britt, Cass and I all invited you here today because we have an announcement for you all." She informs the three of them before turning to face her daughter. "Cassidy would you like to tell them?"

"Mama's pregnant." She announces with a huge grin. "I'm gonna be a big sister!"

/

Santana closes the door and locks it after saying goodbye to Kurt, Quinn and Rachel. It's been a long evening for the Pierce-Lopez family, but it's also been a good one which is all that matters. She walks through the hallway, turning the light off as she does so and enters the living room to find Brittany passed out on one of the couches and Cassidy fast asleep on the other one. She tiptoes over to her daughter and scoops her up gently before taking her upstairs to her bedroom. Things have pretty much gone back to normal since the chat that Brittany had with Cassidy, and she's glad about that because she loves having her daughter back. Santana's now trying to focus more on spending time with Cassidy because she feels as if it's still something that she doesn't get to do enough. She lays the youngster down in her bed, relieved that she got changed into her pyjamas earlier this evening and tucks her in before kissing her forehead and whispering an _'I love you'._

She retreats down the stairs once again and makes her way over to the couch that Brittany's laying on and scoops her up bridal style so that she can take her to bed. She's halfway up the staircase when the blonde stirs in her arms and cracks one of her eyes open. "I can walk." She mumbles cutely. "You can put me down."

"Don't be silly." Santana smiles as she climbs the last stair. "We're almost there anyway."

When she makes it into the bedroom, Santana lays Brittany down on the bed and notices that her girlfriend is now fully awake once again. Instead of lying next to her like she normally does, Santana crawls on top of her, keeping her body up by pushing down onto the mattress with her hands. Leaning in she carefully peppers small kisses all over her lover's face, causing them both to giggle quietly.

"I really am sorry for what happened." The Latina apologises once again. "I shouldn't have called you stupid, I can understand why you were upset with me." 

"Babe I was never upset because you called me stupid." Brittany tells her as she brings her hands up to rest on Santana's hips. "I was upset because in that moment it was as if you didn't trust me or believe that I had your best interests at heart. Ever since we met I spent every moment making sure that I was doing whatever I could to make sure that you felt like a girl, so when I hear you accusing me of not thinking things through it hurts."

"Oh... I get that." Santana breathes out in realisation. "I'm sorry, I was just caught up on the moment and became defensive."

"It's okay San, I understand that." The blonde replies, pulling down on Santana's hips so their bodies are practically flush up against one another. "I'm sorry too. I know how defensive you can get over your condition and I shouldn't of pushed you when I could clearly see how uncomfortable you are."

"I forgive you, baby." Santana leans in and pecks her lips softly. "I was never mad with you in the first place."

"Great." Brittany beams. "Now how about we have some hot make up sex and then call it a night?"

"That sounds perfect babe."

/

… and there you have it. I can't wait to hear what you all think!


End file.
